Glory to the Kingdom
by GatsuBerk
Summary: A chance encounter places a gopher behind the strongest defense. Watch as wimpy Sena becomes a Knight and rides to glory with a real team. My vision on what Sena could have become. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter 1: A new friend and a second test.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Technique**

" Nani?" A young and shy voice yelled early one Monday morning. He had come down stairs to enjoy his breakfast since it was going to be a big day for him. A big day in which he needed the support of his big sister figure, that was now sick with the flu after being caught in the rain with her friends. It was a freak rain storm that suddenly kicked in with the same force as a Tsunami only to disappear three hours later. Anezaki Mamori and her friends had rushed to her house since it was closes shelter, only for all three to end up under the weather. It was the reason why Mamori's mother could now be found in the Kobayakawa household. She was running low on cough medicine and the parent's of Mamori's friends weren't going to show up for another three hours. The half American didn't mind since the three friends were extremely closes and she got along with their parents.

" It's true Sena-chan. Mamori is sick right now and won't be able to take you to take your high school exam." The kind and half American woman said making Sena feel terrible.

" It's okay Auntie... I'm going to go see her before I leave." Sena said before quickly rushing up the stairs to get his things. His family and his mother's best friend had never seen him move so fast. They blinked as Sena nearly stormed through the house once more before heading towards the home of the Anezaki family.

" Mamori-neechan I'm coming." Sena said as he heard a groan of discomfort.

" Sena is that you?" The brown haired blue eyed beauty asked as Sena entered her room.

" Hai Mamori-neechan it's me." Sena said as he rushed to her side.

" Don't you worry Sena I'll be ready in no time... then...then we can go to Deimon together." Mamori said with a weak smile.

" Of course neechan just sleep for a little while... and please tell me if you need anything." Sena said with a smile as he helped her back to her bed.

" Some cream puffs will be nice." Mamori said making Sena chuckle.

" Anything you want Neechan."Sena said before he was bombarded with demands from the other two sick teens. He quickly used his master level gopher skills to get everything the three girls need.

" Thank you Sena-kun." Three teens said with a weak voice. He let out a sigh of relief before noticing the time.

" Oh no I'm going to be late." Sena nearly yelled before appearing at Mamori's side once more.

" Neechan I got to go... and uh study the notes you gave me. I'll come see you when I'm ready to go take my High school exam, okay." Sena said with a smile.

" That sounds good Sena-kun... don't push yourself... because I love you." Mamori said making a shiver run up Sena's spine.

" Sure thing Neechan." Sena said before trying to let go of Mamori's hand. He struggled to pry her weak grip loose before finally escaping her clutches.

_' I don't think I can ever love Neechan the way she wants me to. I don't got time to worry about that for now, there's an entrance exam with my name on it.'_ Sena thought before rushing out of the room. His Aunt watched with disbelief as Sena spun out of her way to prevent a crash.

" Take care of Mamori-neechan, Anezaki-obaasan!" Sena yelled as he rushed his way to the nearest train station. Normally when he went to school Mamori would make sure they were ready an hour early giving them enough time to chat and go over his work.

There was nothing he loved more than spending time with his neechan... though lately he's been getting weird vibes. All of them revolving on how Mamori seemed to plan to take care of him the rest of her life. He had no doubt the quarter American teen would gladly give her life to save his. That was something he couldn't accept, since he loved her like a sister. Their last years of separation had allowed him to take a step back and see how odd their relationship was. The more he thought about it the less normal he found it. This was especially true when his parents went on vacation without him and he was to watch the house. Mamori made him watch it from the safety of not only her bedroom but her bed...with her in it. Sena nearly barfed when he awoke to Mamori dry humping him. The smell of multiple climaxes filled the room as Sena freaked out. Lucky for him Mamori had tired her body out while satisfying the fantasy running through her head. It allowed for the short teen to escape her room and rush to his. He threw away the rocket bear pajamas she bought him since they were sticky and smelled like fish. Then there was the five times she offered him the chance to practice kissing. And the few times she walked in on him when he was taking a bath. Claiming they had done it before and that it was perfectly normal among siblings.

Another shiver ran up his body and likely the feeling of being mentally raped could be traced back to his big sister figure.

_' I really hope she gets a boyfriend soon, otherwise I might need to get a restraining order and I really don't want to do that.' _Sena thought before he saw the train station coming up. With the speed of an apprentice of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sena slipped his way through the large crowds. He let out a sigh of relief as he entered the closing cart that was going to take him to Deimon.

He let out a gulp as he saw the many different kind of students heading to his direction. There was three guys eying him in a way that was all too familiar. There was a monkey guy that looked like he had rabies, a fat guy eating, another fat guy carrying a rock, and two guys groping middle schoolers. Sena glared at them before walking towards them and tied their shoes together. Sena might be a coward but he was an extreme feminist, no girl would be molested under his watch. He would start a fight, get his butt kicked and allow the girls to escape. He might be small but taking a beating wasn't knew to him.

" What the hell?" A brown spiky teen said before seeing Sena stick his tongue out. The tiny speedster had kneed one of them in the back of his leg.

" Get back here brat!" The teen called as he tried to rush him with his friend. Both instantly fell before they felt Sena start kicking them in multiple spots. The two teen girls joined him and it didn't take long for them to beat the perverts to a pulp. Though Sena knew the two girls did most of the beating he just got things started.

" Nani?" Sena said when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

" You're pretty cocky for a shrimp." A teen said making Sena's eyes to grow. It was one of the three that looked ready to put him into three years of gopher work. Sena paled a bit before he saw a hand land on the shoulder of his would be bullier. They both looked up to see a long haired teen with a blue jacket and a goatee.

" Let the kid go... he was really brave for standing up for these two girls. You and your friends should have done something instead of acting like cowards." The teen said with a serious face making the shorter blond glare at him.

Three Huhs later and a quick butt kicking and the tall yet flexible teen beat them with a few martial art moves.

" Ah ha ha... it's going to take more than you to beat me. Let's go kid." The teen said as he placed a hand on Sena's shoulders. They left with the two teens Sena helped and got off three station before their stop.

" But I need to go to Deimon." Sena said making the confident teen smile at him.

" Deimon is going to have a second test in a few hours... we got time to spare." The teen said making Sena confused.

" How did you know I was going to take my entrance exam?" Sena asked making the blond smile.

" Ah ha ha... you dropped this when you were sneaking around to help these lovely ladies." The teen said as he handed Sena his exam ticket.

" Thank you for the help my name is Koharu Wakana and this is my friend Konno Misty." A pony tailed brunette said as her and her orange haired friend blushed.

" Were you going to apply at Deimon too?" Sena asked making the female teens shake their heads.

" We go to Ojo and come from the middle school associated with it. We already took our exams before graduation but had planned to get some cream puffs before heading to our clubs." Misty said making Sena get an idea.

" I got a few cream puffs here. My Neechan had me buy them early this morning so that we can eat them on the way to Deimon. She got sick during last night's storm and I didn't know about it until after I spent my money. There's too many for me since she's a puff junkie so why don't we share them?" Sena said as he brought his backpack forward.

" Hmm delicious." The female teens said with smiles that looked like they were on a dose of sugary ecstasy.

" Unbelievable their taste is truly worthy of a future NFL player like me... I'm Natsuhiko Taki." Taki said as he went into a pose that he thought made him look cool.

" Kobayakawa Sena..." the professional gopher said making the teens giggle since the two boys seemed like complete opposites. Though they seemed to fit with each other easily.

" You said you wanted to be a football player? Have you tried to enter Ojo yet?" Wakana said making Taki look at her with disbelief.

" Unbelievable... I didn't even knew Ojo were still recruiting players. My middle school team didn't have a football team so I missed out on impressing scouts. Instead I looked for Schools with limited players and hoped they would take me in." Taki said making Misty smirk.

" Waka is the new manager for the Ojo White nights this year. I'm sure she will be able to give you a tour of the school since you plan to try out." Misty said making Waka nod her head.

" It's true that Ojo likes to scout like any other team, but they always hold tryout for the freshmen that joined by regular exam. Why don't you two come see the school?" Waka said with a smile as she and Misty took their arms and lead them to the prestigious medieval style school.

" Uh not to sound like an idiot, but what are you guys talking about?" Sena said as his face showed he had no idea what was going on.

" You don't know what American football is?" Taki said making Sena nod his head.

" Unbelievable!" Taki yelled at the top of his lungs before grabbing Sena by the shoulders. Both girls had the same feeling but a more normal level.

" I'm sorry ladies but me and Sena-kun need to have a long talk." Taki said before rushing off with the fastest errand boy on the earth.

" Taki-saaan!" Sena yelled as they ran around a corner.

" Sena-kun we are going to have a man to man talk." Taki said with a serious face that didn't seem to fit his usual image.

" See American Football is a sport that originates from America. It involves a lot of hard work, skills and brain power. It's also incredible fun... I've been waiting to play on a team since before joining middle school. I read a lot of books and kept up with the Karate classes my mom put me in. And now I finally got a chance to join a real team. I can't wait to have teammates, friends, and Seniors to help me grow stronger." Taki said with a smile.

" Sounds amazing... I wish someone like me can play a sport as cool as that." Sena said after Taki talked to him about the games he had seen for half an hour.

" There's no reason why you can't... all you need is guts and determination and no doubt you can become a true football player just like me." Taki said with his unique pose.

" Natsu-kun is right." Waka said making the two males turn with shock.

" You're a brave guy Sena-san, you shouldn't give up before you even try something new. I know about a few players your size and they are some of the greatest." Waka said with a smile.

" There's half an hour before registration at Ojo is over. If you run you might make it in time to take their entrance exams." Waka said making Taki's eyes to grow.

" Sena let's go!" Taki yelled before pushing Sena towards Ojo.

_' But.. but... oh well not like anything bad is going to happen if I take it.'_ Sena thought before running at Taki's side.

_' They're doing the forty at about 5.1 seconds... I might be wrong but something tells me I'm right... and Sena-kun doesn't seem to be trying. I better go find Coach Shogun.'_ Waka thought as she ran behind the two teens that had helped her. After dropping them off to register she rushed to see the serious man that was overlooking the start of the summer football camp.

" Nani...3500 yen to take the exam?" Sena wanted to shout but merely voiced his opinion to Taki.

" It does seem a little price but it will be worth it once we get in." Taki said with a smile.

" How can you be so confident Taki-san?" Sena asked.

" That's easy... because I have a hundred percent chance at passing!" Taki said with his pose.

" But my Neechan said that nothing can ever be truly a hundred percent. Especially when you consider Murphy's law." Sena said making Taki confused.

" You know whatever can go wrong will... according to neechan it means that stuff happens and sometimes its stuff we aren't ready for. I wish Neechan was here with me that way I can take this exam with peace." Sena said making Taki study him.

" You're neechan means a lot to you doesn't she?" Taki asked.

" She sure does... Mamori-neechan has taken care of me for as long as I can remember. She even gave me a nice study hint so that I could prepare for the entrance exams. When ever dealing with problems and if you are ever stuck reword the questions until it becomes something you are familiar with. Like if 4x equals y and y equals 24 what is the value of X.

" Six." Taki said before his eyes grew.

" I just replaced x and y for something about football and the answer came to me... Sena for helping me I'm going to help you." Taki said making Sena confused.

" From this moment on... I want you to see me as your brother. That way if your neechan isn't here I will be. I already got a little sister and always wanted a brother to play football with." Taki said making Sena look at him with disbelief.

" I don't think it works that way... people don't become brothers over night." Sena said making Taki think.

" You're right Sena... we can't change your DNA for that you can be my brother... and I doubt my mom will adopt you... I got it!" Taki said with a smirk making Sena wonder what the taller teen had come up with.

" You will marry my younger sister!" Taki said making Sena's jaw to drop.

" Ah ha ha my plan is fool proof. A legal marriage is binding and then you can be my brother in law. Why didn't I think about this before?" Taki said making Sena speechless.

" Sena I trust you with the happiness of my Imouto. From this day forward you will be my Otouto only in name until you marry Suzuna... don't worry I have a gut feeling you two will live happily ever after.

Now come, it is time for us to pay the examination fee." Taki said with a smile as he lead Sena to the counter. Sena was so shocked that his mind had shut down and his body was running on automatic. By the time he knew it the test had already been picked up and Taki was bragging about how awesome he did.

" What?" Sena asked with confusion after hearing his name called by the brunette he just met.

" Sena-san... Natsu-san!" Wakana said as she ran with her friend Misty. Their club activities were over since they didn't have anything big to do. Wanting to kill time they went to find the two guys that helped them out.

" Lets go get something to eat before we take you around campus." Misty said as she lead Taki.

" Is something wrong?" Waka asked as she noticed Sena seemed out of it.

" I think... never mind it hurts too much to think about it." Sena said making Waka tilt her head in a cute way. Though he didn't notice it as he was trying to sort the insanity Taki had created.

_' Not only did I lose 3500 yen to an exam I can't remember taking but now I'm engaged to the sister of some odd ball. Mamori-neechan was right, the world is a dangerous place when she isn't around.'_ Sena thought as he followed Taki and the two girls. The whole time trying to remember if he had even opened the test in front of him.

" A number five with with an orange soda and a number three with double meat for my brother, same kind of drink." Taki said making Sena return to reality.

" Huh but I don't even like beef." Sena said making Taki shake his head.

" That's in the past Sena if you don't eat right you won't ever become as big as your Onichan." Taki said in a big brother way.

" Ah Taki-san about that." Sena said as he noticed the two Ojo students looking at them with confusion.

" Don't worry about it Otouto, I saw how little you had left after paying the exam fee. I just started a part time job that pays well so I got money to spare. If things go well I won't have to save up my money to fund plan b." Taki said making Sena confused.

" So how did you two do?" Misty asked as she drank from a milk shake.

" I think I blanked out." Sena said making the girls looking at him with disbelief.

" I didn't even notice you seemed so focused that I figured you did as good as me." Taki said with his pose.

" Did you do well Natsu-kun?" Waka asked.

" I believe so, normally test are hard for me but Sena gave me a little hint that helped me go a long way. Now how about that tour?" Taki said making the girls nod their heads while Sena wondered if Taki was telling the truth.

" Whoa this place is big." Sena said making Taki nod his head.

" The main sport in our school happens to be American Football. The club funds itself by selling game tickets and merchandise that other clubs happily make. Jiro production also gives us a nice donation since one of our players works for their company." Waka said making the two males look at her with disbelief.

" I can't wait to play here... however we need to get to Deimon. We might have aced Ojo's test but it doesn't hurt to have a back up plan, right Otouto?" Taki asked.

" Uh sure..." Sena said before Taki dragged him off. The Gopher accepted his fate and ran along the guy that was now dictating his life.

_' At least the guy forcing me to do things I don't want to do got me a wife... no I can't think this way... I wonder how Mamori-neechan is going to react if Taki is serious... though I got a feeling telling me he is... but what kind of guy engages his sister to a guy he just meet?' _Sena thought before they reached Deimon.

" That test was hard..." Sena said an hour later as they came out of the exam room.

" I think I spent a light amount of time daydreaming... lets go find the American club room before we head home." Taki said making Sena nod his head. Though he wasn't a fan of American football like Taki, however seeing the club in Ojo made him curious to see what Deimon had to offer.

" Unbelievable." Taki yelled as they couldn't find a sign of such a club existing.

" I guess if we make it to Deimon we got no choice but to form our own club." Sena said making Taki calm down.

" Deimon does have a football club but only with limited members. They won't be here until after the break." A construction worker said making the two high school applicants give him their thanks before leaving.

' _I can't wait to see Kurita's face when he hears two guys were asking about the team. They seemed pretty serious about joining.' _Musashi thought before going back to work.

" My home is this way... I'll see you at school... maybe." Sena said making Taki give him a good guy pose.

" Don't doubt our skill Sena-kun, not only will we make it into a high school together... but both of us are going to be on the football team." Taki said before leaving with his smile.

" I'll drop by after graduation so that I can start teaching you about Football." Taki said as he ran to his work.

" He was a weird guy but I guess he was okay... I think?" Sena said before taking a box of fresh Cream puffs to his sister figure.

" Sena is that you?" Mamori said with a light smile as she sat up on her bed. A bowl of chicken soup in front of her and a few cups of Juice.

" Sure is Neechan... I can't wait to tell you about how my day went." Sena said making Mamori smile.

" Come here Sena and tell me all about it." Mamori said as she patted her bed.

" Stop being silly and get closer." Mamori said after Sena sat at the foot of her bed.

" Okay." Sena said as he got that weird feeling again.

" So tell me all about it Sena..." Mamori said with a smile Sena couldn't identify.

" Well..." Sena said before going on to a long and detail description about his day. He was scolded multiple times for getting involved in a dangerous situation. Then for allowing strangers to lead him around like a lost puppy, losing his money to an exam he might not beat, looking for a club room she now forbid him from visiting, accepting a engagement from a stranger and most importantly for giving away her precious cream puffs. In the end Sena learned one thing... life was weirder than he thought. This way of thought came to him as Mamori held him to her chest while preaching about how she was going to strengthen her life goal in protecting him.

The poor boy was starting to wish he would get accepted to Ojo when he felt Mamori's arms running over his body. He thanked Mamori's mom when she opened the door and giving him the distraction he need to escape Mamori's extremely loving embrace.

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: I'm a big fan of American Football, though I'm not good at the technical stuff. I plan to build Sena in the image I felt he could have become if he was given a real chance to grow. Please review and make it worth reading, I appreciate all positive criticism, and enjoying reading your reviews. I apologize if I mess something up just point it out and I'll get to work on fixing it.**

**...**

**...**

**GatsuBerk: He won't be Gay... hope to update soon so Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

Chapter 2: Test Results.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Technique**

" I'm not pregnant!" The mom of one Kobayakawa Sena yelled early Saturday morning making her son want to vomit.

_' Oh god... they haven't left the house in a month... they must have done it when I woke up with my boom box being loud enough to keep any noise from coming in... the good thing was the fact that it kept me from waking up when Mamori-neechan came a knocking. She wanted me to go buy a High School uniform along with a few more things. I don't think I can stomach her modeling for me again.' _Sena thought before preparing to get ready for his normal Saturday.

" Wake up Sena!" Natsuhiko Taki yelled as he suddenly slammed Sena's door open. The tiny speedster looked towards the tall blond with shock, he quickly blinked his eyes and shook his head hoping to rid whatever nightmare he was in. Finding himself in the cruelty that was reality he decided to meet the horror that was Taki Natsuhiko head on.

" Taki-san?" Sena asked with disbelief as he sat on his bed with his pajamas.

" Don't call me Taki... Oni-san or Natsu is fine." Natsuhiko said while in a good guy pose. Clearly not finding anything wrong with his presence in the house of someone as normal and sane as Sena.

" Okay... what are you doing here Natsu?" Sena asked. A small blush on his face since it was going to be the first time he was allowed to call a guy by his first name. He felt a wave of depression hit him when he noticed he was blushing for calling a guy by his first name.

_' Is my life really that bad... I wish Mamori-neechan was here to say otherwise.'_ Sena thought as a smile formed on his face as he thought of the American before having a cold feeling run up his spine.

_' On second thought never mind, not only would she chase Natsu away and make me feel better but she'll do it in a creepy way.' _He shivered again when Fantasy Sena was slowly being led to a forbidden world by the teen he saw as a loving sister.

" I told you that we are going to have a Football marathon this weekend. I remembered your address from when you dropped your exam card." Taki said with a smile while Sena wondered what kind of Psycho his life was now stuck with. "It wouldn't come to me at first and then I worried about how I was going to lose a teammate in Football... and then like a miracle from Kami it came to me!" Natsuhiko said with pride, he snapped his fingers while talking about the divine being.

_' It's probably because you linked my information to football.' _Sena thought as he saw Taki about to continue.

" So I gathered my favorite videos on different types of teams that focus on the different parts of American Football." Taki said making Sena confused.

" Isn't it like Rugby with just offense and defense?" Sena said making his 'new big brother' look at him like he had killed his unofficial fiancée. A look that made Sena instantly flinch and fear the terrible beating that was to come. He was starting to like the idea of a touchy Mamori instead of an angry Taki.

" There's more to football than just offense and defense. Its about the positions, the plays, the catches, the kicks, the runs, the blocks, the interception, touchdowns and so much more. Never and I mean never compare American Football to anything else." Taki said making Sena quickly nod his head. He never imagined Taki could look so serious and upset at the same time.

_' I never thought someone could be so passionate about sports. He almost loves it as much as Mamori-neechan loves her cream puffs.'_Sena thought while Taki took a breathe to calm down. He smiled after figuring out his unofficial brother had never even seen a single game or anything else related to his favorite sport.

" So I gathered my things and came here as soon as possible. I knocked like a gentleman and had a quick talk with your dad... or my sister's future father in law." Taki said making Sena look at him with disbelief, since he had figured the teen was joking about paring him with his sister. "By the way, your parents agree with me when I said you would be good for my sister." Taki said making Sena's eyes to grow.

" You told them about that?" Sena asked making Taki go into his modified good guy pose.

"Ah ha ha. Of course... I wasn't going to lie to the parents of my new Otouto." Taki said without a care in the world making Sena palm his face. He looked up and saw Taki hadn't noticed his disapproval with the now official engagement. The younger teen prayed to god that his parents didn't accept Taki's offer. "They asked me how we met and why I was over. They were quite surprised at the fact you took Ojo's high school exam. I must say I'm highly disappointed that you didn't tell them about the way we tackled their exams." Taki said with a light frown making Sena sigh.

" I'm not sure I did good on the exam. My mom is always talking about how important it is to save money, especially after she just got me a pet... though I wanted a dog." Sena said making his kitten sound like it was crying. Sena raised his eyebrow at it since it wasn't the first time the Kitten react in a way that made it seem human. Especially when it would give him the look, he hated the look. He figured his mom got him a female cat to help keep him in line. Even though he never created problems before.

" Don't be that way Otouto... so Kami got you a kitty cat instead of a dog... stop focusing on what you don't have and learn to work with what you got. Not everything in the world is equal or fair, but a real man learns to take life head on and never regrets what he has done. That way he can focus on doing everything right the first time." Taki said with a smile as he held the Kitty in one hand and then offered it towards Sena.

_' If you really think that way it explains why you are so weird.'_ Sena thought with a bored looking face.

" Now hurry up and change, we got to do our morning jog." Natsuhiko said making Sena confused.

" Morning Jog?"

"Yup and your parents will be joining us. I live too far to make it here and then to Ojo everyday, so your mom will be in charge of making sure you keep up with your training." Taki said as he closed the door to let Sena change.

" Training? What do you mean training?" Sena asked as he reached for the door.

" It's to get you ready for the spring tournament." Taki said making Sena feel a wave of pressure. " We need to become the best of the best and we can't do that if we don't take this time to improve ourselves. Your mom loves the idea, since she doesn't approve of all the time you spend in the house doing nothing." Natsuhiko said from the other side of the door. He could hear Sena groaning at the fact the blond got his mom to finally agree to do all the crazy life style changes she's been dreaming about.

" Natsu! Sena hurry up!" Sena's mom said making her son groan before he got changed into his old gym clothes.

_' Makes me wish I had spent the night at Mamori-neechan's place.' _Sena thought before another shiver ran up his body as he stood only in his pajama pants._ 'Never mind, I probably wouldn't last long over there with the way things have been lately.'_ Sena thought before hurrying up to reach his family and his new odd friend.

" Man this is embarrassing." Sena whined as he jogged with his parents early Saturday morning.

_' Probably just as embarrassing as the time Mamori-neechan gave me CPR at the pool...'_ Sena thought as he remembered the incident._ ' No that was still more embarrassing... I mean... she beat up a life guard trainee to give me mouth to mouth and then held me the whole day just to make sure I was safe. Then there was all the teasing everyone gave us when we walked home.'_ Sena thought before remembering the final part. _' And then my perverted parents and Aunty had to go and ask us when they could expect grandchildren... I was only in middle school and Mamori didn't have to blush like that.'_ Sena thought with a frown before hearing his father grunting as they ran.

_' And the names.. why do the three women in my life have a list of names for the kids I may or may not have. And why was Mamori-neechan's list so long... who needs that many names? Why does she carry it with her?'_Sena thought as he paled and wondered when his neechan became a closet pervert or how many kids was she willing to have with him. Because he wanted none with her especially after seeing her list was three times the size of their parents.

" And a lot of work." His father said making his wife hit him on the head. His parents acting normal brought his mind back to reality. Instantly returning the disturbing incident with his family and Mamori to the deepest and most forgotten part of his mind. If one looked into that area you can find Sena's Courage, Blood Lust and Inner Pervert.

" I think it is a wonderful idea. I've been meaning to help you two improve and Natsu-kun was the push of encouragement I needed." Sena's mom said with a smile making her family groan. Of course the energetic and pride oozing Taki didn't notice. He just heard the praise and was happily spinning on one leg.

" We've done our first mile together, but now its time for Sena and I to really get our blood pumping." Taki said before running, Sena decided to join Taki's side when his mom glared at him. He groaned at what his life was becoming. A smile grew on his face when he figured it could get worse if Mamori showed up.

" How many miles are we going to do?" Sena's father asked.

" Only two more, after that we can go home and shower to remove any unwanted sweat." His wife said with a tone that made the man's eyebrow to grow.

_' Maybe there is a perk to this whole exercise thing?'_ The man thought as he ran making his wife sound like a school girl before she followed him. Sena didn't know it but his parents were one of the few couples truly happily in love with each other. It was why Sena was able to grow up so normal since there was never anything wrong happening around his life. Besides the fact he was constantly picked on, saved by a girl and nearly sexually abused by that same girl everyday for the last three years of his life.

" I never knew... I had that much stamina." Sena panted after they ran for over an hour at Taki's top speed.

" Unbelievable..." Taki said before falling on his stomach from exhaustion.

" You can say that again." A voice Sena barely recognized said making the two males turn to her.

" Koharu-san?" Sena said making the teen nod her head.

" I'm glad you remembered, I might have felt bad if you didn't, we did met just a week ago." Waka said making Sena nod his head. Taki grinned at her while he laid on his stomach and gathered his strength. She turned from the taller teen and looked at Sena, she was also caught off guard at the outcome of their run. " I saw you two running while I did my own laps." The teen said making Sena's eyebrow to grow.

" I might be just a team manager, but I also like to keep my figure." Waka said with a frown making Sena want to shrink his already short size. He didn't mean to insult her, he had just never personally heard of girls exercising. Especially when the only exercise his Mamori-neechan got was when she would hunt him down, beat on his bullies, and hold him agaisnt his will. Which she did a lot.

" She's right Sena, my own sister goes and practices her skating everyday when I go do my run. I asked her to join us, but she said she had better things to do than to hang out with a weirdo like me." Taki said while the idea of him being weird didn't seem to be something he accepted.

_' I agree with her, I could be sleeping right now... or eating breakfast.'_Sena thought before he heard Waka come up behind him. _' Its Saturday so Mamori-neechan would be bringing my breakfast to bed... and waking me up.'_ Sena thought before wondering about something that had plagued his mind.

_' Breakfast is usually cold when we eat together, but Dad says she always gets there before Mom gets started so she can help.' _Sena thought as he shivered. _' How long is she left alone while I'm sleeping in my room. I hope she doesn't do anything weird.'_ Sena thought before letting out a mental gasp.

_' Oh no, lately a part of me has been getting up on its own... I hope she never seen when it happens.'_ Sena thought with fear.

" Sena-san I have something to ask you... its about your running." Waka said making Sena turn to her with a bit of confusion. She had seen the two males running and something had caught her attention, something about how Sena ran. Both quickly turned to Taki when a stop watch went off. It was around his neck making him jump to his feet.

" It's time for us to go, your mom said to be home at nine for breakfast. We got twenty minutes to make it or we won't be able to freshen up. If that happens she promised not to give us a second serving! And today she's making Waffles!" Taki yelled making Sena's eyes to grow. The tall blond had already taken off leving the tiny speedster to talk to Waka while he got a head start.

" Oye! I want some of mom's waffles too! And they better be blueberry!" Sena yelled as he ran after his new and clearly odd friend. Getting Sena to move at his full speed required the proper motivation, running for his life or getting to something he really wanted. And waffles were in his all time favorite list.

_' I knew it!'_Waka thought as she saw Sena not only catch up with Taki but soon leave him behind.

+-*/\*-+

" Come on Sena just two more!" Mamori heard as she was walking past the house of her secret crush and back up plan. She had always been close to Sena and he had always been the one guy she didn't have to walk on egg shells with. When it came to the boy she saw as a brother he was everything she needed from a guy. Not everything she wanted, but thanks to careful planning Sena would come to depend on her and only her, so if she ever wanted to settle down with any guy, Sena would naturally be that guy. And thanks to the fact she already dominated their relationship, there wasn't going to be any drama about who would make all the important decisions. Mamori liked that since she already had their future planned out.

" One more push up and your done!" Mamori heard her mom's best friend, and if god allowed it her future mother in law, say. This really caught her attention making her rush through the Kobayakawa house. The neighbors outside of their homes didn't question the teen pulling a key for the house she didn't live in. It wasn't the first time she went in unannounced and it wasn't like she was unwanted in the Kobayakawa household.

" You did it son." Sena's father said with pride as his son was stuck on a push up while panting.

" Now that wasn't too hard was it?" A male said making Mamori's eyes to grow.

" What's going on here?" Mamori said as she came into the backyard of Sena's home.

" Mamori-neechan." Sena said before falling on the ground.

" Sena-kun!" The girl nearly screeched before she rushed to his side. She quickly took him into her hands and began to check is body for any injuries. No one noticed the light shiver that ran all over Sena's body when Mamori placed her hand over his groin. One of her strategies was getting him used to and wanting her touches. She knew he was resisting but figured that when his hormones kicked up he would come to love it. After all she had found his porno stash under the bed of his cat that proved he wasn't gay.

" What happened to you? Tell your neechan where it hurts." Mamori said making Taki laugh.

" He's just a little worn out from doing push ups. Though he did do ten past the average push up most people can do. He has more upper body strength than I first thought." Taki said making Mamori glare at him. She instantly figured the strange teen was the cause of Sena's suffering and something was telling her he planned to interfere with her back up plan. Which was something she couldn't afford, since the guys in Deimon weren't worthy of dating her nor were they to her liking. Which was why she was putting more effort in winning over Sena's heart. She cursed herself for not putting in the effort to make sure he had followed her to the middle school she went to. Otherwise he would had already become pudding in her hands.

" I'll take Sena to his room so that he could rest." Sena's dad said as he helped his son up. Mamori noticed Sena's family was dressed in sweats and seemed to have done some descent exercise.

" I'll go to the local market and get him a few bottles of Croc-Aid. Is there anything you ladies need?" Taki said making Sena's mom blush.

" Natsu-kun you're such a flatter, but some eggs would be nice and if you could pick up some beef for a stew. Four kilos would be enough, six if you and Mamori are planning to stay." Sena's mom said making Taki lightly frown.

" Although I would love tasting your wonderful cooking once again...unfortunately I can't. I still got to go to work tonight." Taki said making Sena's mom a little sad, the woman loved hosting and it sadden her that Sena hardly brought over friends. The woman didn't consider Mamori a friend, the blue eyed teen was family in her eyes.

" Will you be joining us for our exercise tomorrow?" Sena's mom asked with a bit of hope. She loved the fact that Taki was good influence on her son. She had seen a few times the guys that would take advantage of Sena's kindness and she didn't like it. If her son planned to come home after school she already had something ready to take up his time.

" Of course. I'll be here at Seven thirty like today and leave around this time once more." Taki said making his sister's potential mother in law smile. He quickly made his way through the house before heading to do his chore. He figured the Kobayakawa family would reimburse him later, which they will.

" Auntie what's going on?" Mamori asked making Sena's mom to turn around. She had a smile on her face that made Mamori accept the fact Taki was welcomed in the house she planned to inherit with Sena. The teen knew Sena's parents planned to move to Kyoto to take over a small Inn Sena's Mother was due to get once Sena became eighteen. The only one that didn't know was Sena, it was to a be a secret and they hoped to stop his need to be constantly traveling with his parents. It was why he was pawned off to Mamori's parents so much, which resulted in Mamori staying over just as much time as Sena was left at her house. Mamori liked the position of Sena's would be house, it wasn't far enough for her parents to stay over and not close enough for them to visit everyday. Not to mention it was nearly in the center of all the best schools for their future children.

" That's Taki Natsuhiko, he's Sena's new friend. They met on the train and have applied to the same schools. Natsu-kun wants Sena to join him when he applies for Football." Sena's mom said making Mamori's eyes to grow.

_' Wait, she said Football, so more than likely Sena took my advice to heart, and seeing Taki twirl on his leg while doing a split clearly states he uses his legs a lot. He must be a soccer player that saw some hidden potential in Sena. That boy has always been fast for someone his age, its about time someone paid attention to him. I'm just glad she didn't say the sport that __**he**__ plays.' _Mamori thought as a certain demon filled her mind.

+-*/\*-+

" And that is called a Safety... one of the hardest defensive plays that can be pulled off in American Football." Taki said late on Sunday as he sat in Sena's room. He had placed an order for pizza and both teens went to pick it up. Since it would be cheaper and would count as a form of exercise. Sena couldn't believe the things Taki had come up with so that they could live their everyday lives while improving their bodies. The younger teen sighed and decided to keep going with Taki's plan since he didn't have anything else to do. It also helped that with Taki near Sena his old bullies had backed off. It didn't surprise him, Taki was already at the Six feet mark.

" I can see why... the team playing defense is going to get the ball right?" Sena said making Taki smile.

" Right... I didn't think you were going to catch on so soon." Taki said making Sena blush.

" Well you left a few videos here yesterday and I had nothing else to do so I watched for a bit. I had a small idea what was going on but your explanations helped a lot." Sena said making Taki laugh and lightly pat him on the back.

" I'm glad you took the time to watch my tapes... to be honest I left them on purpose. I would have felt bad if you didn't watch them... ah it's time for me to go. I'll see you on Wednesday so that we could go see our results." Taki said making Sena nod his head.

It had taken some adjustment for Sena, but he finally accepted Taki and the Fact that he wasn't going to go anywhere. His family accepted the blond teen faster than him since they liked the idea of Taki playing the role of a big brother for Sena. Especially when he clearly wanted Sena to not only enjoy his days in High School but to become a proper man. Mamori had taken some time to convince but agreed when Sena's parents said it was time for their son to spend more time with guys his age. Of course she still didn't agree since it might ruin her plans for the future. A future she needed after all the bad guys that had come into her life.

Sena helped pack the last things Taki owned before seeing his friend off. He would have walked him to the Station but Taki didn't want him pushing himself since he just started serious training.

Sena was a bit horrified when his parents woke him up the next day and they did their early morning training. Those feelings grew a bit when his mother made him train the half he didn't finish, when he came home from school.

Three days of changing his light slacker life style and Sena got a call from Taki early Wednesday morning. They agreed on going to Ojo last since Deimon was closer to both males. To Sena's embarrassment Mamori tagged along.

" 021...021...021..." Sena chanted as he looked on the board.

" There it is." Mamori said with excitement.

" And I'm on the waist list!" Taki said in his original pose making both teens form a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

" That's great Natsu-san... I think?" Sena said before looking at Mamori and seeing her give off a weak smile and nod her head.

" Why don't you call your parents and tell them the good news." A voice said making the group turn around.

" That's a great idea... use my phone Sena since I already got your number on speed dial." Taki said as he handed Sena his phone. A light frown forming on the blond haired teen that was offering a red phone. Sena was shocked to see two football players standing before him and was a bit intimidated by the gentle giant. He blinked when Mamori suddenly warped in front of him and shifted Sena behind her. The short teen instantly placed his hand on her waist, since it was what he was suppose to do. He didn't want to do it but he disliked getting disciplined by Mamori when he didn't. It allowed her to know he was safe while making him used to feeling her Teenage body. She also hopped he would get addicted to the smell of her perfume, it had taken her many trials and errors to find one he liked. Sena was too busy on the phone to noticed what Mamori made him do. It's odd what a person might do from a built in reflex that had been forged through out many years.

" What are you doing here Hiruma? You know clubs can't recruit freshmen until after the first week of school." Mamori said making the blond devil glare at her.

" Mom was happy to hear the great news." Sena said before seeing Mamori ready to duke it out with the demonic man that had seemed nice.

" That's great lets go to Ojo and see how we did." Taki said before grabbing Sena's arm and rushing off.

" Wait..." Mamori said as she felt Sena's body be pulled away. " Mou... Natsuhiko-kun is always forcing Sena to do what he wants. Why can't Sena say no to him for once?" Mamori said with a pout making Hiruma Yoichi smirk. The Sunday Taki spent at Sena's house had been hell for her. The eccentric teen had taken all of Sena's attention and had kept her at arms length of Sena.

" You feeling left out shitty member of the disciplinary committee?" Hiruma said making Mamori smirk.

" Actually I do, but I'm glad they're gone, because if Taki hadn't been waiting for his phone he would have noticed your uniform. And that innocently simple minded football junkie would have signed up before classes even started." Mamori said making the eyes of the devil bats to grow. She mentally patted herself on the back for helping her Sena escape the clutches of Hiruma. The teen had nearly thrown a tantrum when she learned what sport Taki was introducing to Sena. Only to stop herself at the last minute since she didn't want to lose the love and trust Sena's parents had placed on her. Instead she planned to get them interested on other things. Like Tea Ceremony, Calligraphy, Bird Watching, and Home economics. Mamori didn't plan to have Sena working in the scary world of adults he was going to be a Stay at Home Dad. When considering the world she knew her brain and personality would get her a better job than what Sena ever hoped to make. It was only logical that he stayed home and took care of their kids as she went to college and worked to provide for them.

" A tall blond and a short kid with brown spiky hair... those are the two Musashi was talking about. The ones that were looking for our club room during Deimon's entrance exam!" Kurita said making Hiruma's eyes to grow.

_' The tall one could be a great receiver and the shrimp might make a descent corner if he's fast enough and can jump.' _Hiruma thought before he saw Mamori get in his way.

" You won't be getting your claws on those two." Mamori said with determination as she stared down the two in front of her. "Not until I know for sure I can't convince them to join another club when they come to Deimon." Mamori said with a glare. Mamori had talked a bit with Mihae on Sunday morning when she joined Sena's family on their run. She had worried about Taki being a big brother for Sena since the teen was clearly dumb. Though she didn't know someone just had to word things in a certain way or explain to him that what one was asking was really important. That way he can think properly by fusing American Football with his life.

" You're over reacting Anezaki... I only black mail those I don't get along with... and in case you haven't noticed Fatty and I get along just fine." Hiruma said before walking away. Mamori's glaring stare stuck to his back before she took in his words.

" Actually Hiruma would be able to protect Natsuhiko-kun and Sena-kun better than even you could. I hope they really want to join our team... something tells me this is going to be our year." Ryokan Kurita said making Mamori smile. She was glad that Deimon's Devil hadn't corrupted the gentle giant.

" I hope you're right. Sena is a very shy kid and needs a lot of help to do things. I know Taki means well but I can't help but worry about him." Mamori said before going to meet with her fellow disciplinary committee members.

+-*/\*-+

" We made it!" Taki said with excitement as they reached the impressive grounds of Ojo High.

" They weren't going to take the exam scores down until one... we didn't have to rush." Sena said with a bit of annoyance.

" True, but it will feel more rewarding this way. Now lets go find out if we passed." Taki said before getting a sigh and feeling his unofficial little brother was following him.

" Hey you guys made it and just on time, they're about to post the results." Konno Misty, an orange haired teen said as she stood outside the gates.

" Waka wanted to be here but she has to help with the teams practice and getting the uniforms for the new players ready." The shoulder haired teen said with a smile. She was dressed in the female uniform for the school.

" Sounds like she's part of the team." Sena said with awe.

" Yup, Waka works just as hard as the team and knows about football just as much and maybe even more than the players. She really needs to get a life and a boyfriend. I told her to find someone on the football team, but no one seems to catch her attention." Misty said making the younger male blush.

" I have no doubt a girl as wonderful as her will find someone soon." Taki said with a smile before following the orange haired teen to a board with the results.

" Why does this place only have one board? Deimon had almost five and a waiting list." Sena said making Misty smile.

" Ojo is a pretty picky school, unless you're part of the athletic group you need to be in the top eighty percentile to make it in. Plus like we said before our school is mostly filled by students that will stay with Ojo affiliated schools. Waka and I have been In Ojo preschool, Elementary, Middle school and maybe one day the University." Misty said making Sena's eyes to grow.

" I don't think we're going to be able to make it." Sena whispered making Misty and Taki look at him.

" Only one way to find out." Taki said before Misty started to push Sena to where his number should be.

+-*/\*-+

" I hope that's Sena-kun, he should have made it to Ojo by now." Sena's mom said as she waited with her husband, best friend and Mamori in her dinning room. Their phone had just gone off and the woman went to go pick it up.

" Hello... Sena please calm down... What? Ojo wants to do what?" The woman said with shock.

" That's amazing Son... I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you... yes everyone is here, I'll make sure to tell them... will you two be coming home as soon as possible? What do you mean Natsu-san left for his home already? He did? They did? That's incredible, I'm so proud of the both of you!... Yes.. I know the place. I'll take everyone there right now!" The excited mom said before hanging up.

" What's going on?" Her husband asked.

" Sena scored in the top fifteen percent he was only a few point from making it in the top ten!" The woman said with a squeal that should have belonged to a girl half her age. For some strange reason she was able to pull it off.

" Taki was also in the top fifteen but he passed with only a few points. The school wants to offer them a scholarship for college!" The woman said making her best friend and her daughter cheer. Sena's dad had a proud look.

" The scholarship is only good if they attend Ojo, during their high school years and their time during college. They might even obtain a sports scholarship if they make first string in any team!" The woman said as she rushed to hug her husband.

" Wait does that mean he won't be going to Deimon?" Mamori asked.

"Mamori... I know you had your heart set on you both going to Deimon, but this is an opportunity like no other for Sena. I know he appreciates everything you have done for him because we do. You'll still be able to see him if he starts playing at games. And this isn't going to end your friendship, you two are practically family and that's a bond Sena treasures greatly." Sena's Father said with a smile.

" But.." Mamori tried to talk since this was clearly against her plans for the future.

" This isn't the time for butts dear... Where are we going to meet Sena-kun?" Mamori's mom asked.

" It's a barbecue place that a new friend recommended. They'll be waiting for us there." Sena's mom said making Mamori's eyes to grow.

_' The farther he gets from me... the more people he uses to replace me.'_Mamori thought as her years of careful work and planning came crashing down. She felt a pinch in her heart as Sena began to get away from her. Something the young Anezaki never noticed was how much she depended on Sena being around and how much she grew to liked being him. What had started to as a harmless backup plan had suddenly become her only thoughts in life, the part American would learn as time goes on how much she stopped loving Sena as brother and how much she now loved him as a Man.

+-*/\*-+

**Thank You all for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes I made but like I always say this is something I do for fun so cut me some slack. Anyways next chapter will have Sena going to school and Taki spinning along for the ride. Mamori will get creepier but you will learn to pity her. And for Deimon, they won't be cast aside just because they lost their Runningback. **

**The pairings for this story are as follow:**

**Hints of Sena/Mamori, Sena/Suzuna and some Sena/Waka.**

**You can vote on who Taki, and Ikari will be with. I'll be setting up a poll later. I'll even throw in one Yaoi couple involving one of the Ojo players as long as it isn't Shin... in my eyes he's too bad ass to be that way. I don't have anything against guy on guy love but I'm straight so its hard for me to understand or write it. I'll do my best even if it might be a little weird for me. I'll probably have my friend Gonzalo go over that part since he accepted his sexuality since the fourth grade, great guy and fun to be with. Except when he has his moments of weirdness.**

**P.S. I already decided on who is going to be Shin's love interest, unfortunately for you, you won't learn about it until you read it in a chapter... Ja Ne.**

**P.P.S. For those that read A Jailer's Bonus the newest update won't be around until at the latest the end of the first week of April... sorry but I like making long chapters for that series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 3: The oath of a kingdom.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Technique**

" Mamori-neechan... this uniform is a little big." Kobayakawa Sena whined as he was in a store with his childhood friend. The female teen didn't notice Sena's unhappiness since she was too busy feeling him up while making it look like she was straightening out his clothes. She also didn't notice the sexual assault she committed when she cupped his crotch. She did notice that he carried something that didn't fit someone his size. Sena shivered when he saw Mamori lick her lips when she went for another grab.

" Don't worry Sena, you keep working on that training program I gave you and you'll stop being a pipsqueak in no time." Natsuhiko Taki, a tall blond teen with a goatee said as he got into a pose that made him look odd, but he thought it was cool. He was also standing in the same uniform Sena wore. It was all white with a blue cross.

" I guess... I still can't believe you're the same age as Mamori-neechan." Sena said while looking at his friend. He hoped to keep Taki near since he noticed Mamori was more _**normal**_ when the blond was around. And if there is anything Sena wanted more in life it was a normal Mamori-neechan. Normal as in being a traditional sister figure and not normal as the a teen that went for another crotch grab.

" My parents were always moving when I was younger and I couldn't stay in one school long enough for me to learn anything. It wasn't until my father came to work in Deimon that things finally settled down." Taki said as he grabbed three more changes of his outfit.

" Sena's birthday was only hours away from the cut off day... he's always been the youngest in class. According to my mom Sena was late being born by almost two months, he just wouldn't come out until they had to operate on his mom. Some of the doctors feared he had actually died while inside of his mother's wound" Mamori said with a smile. The brown haired boy was almost two years younger than her.

" What does that have to do with anything?" Sena asked making Mamori giggle.

" I'm not sure, just felt that it was something that was worth bringing up." Mamori said making Sena shake his head. He couldn't understand why Mamori was purposely hanging his dirty laundry. Naturally it was to ruin Sena's friendship with Taki. She had many more things to bring up to keep the fake blond away and make Sena depend on her again. Many things that Sena had buried into the deepest and darkest parts of his mind.

" I think I got everything." Sena said before going to the register and paying with the money his parents gave him. He had carefully slipped out of Mamori's grasp when she was distracted by swimming trunks and images of Sena in them. He used his fast speed and ability to not piss off anyone to put some distant between him and Mamori.

Taki was next and before long the three students were heading towards their home. After four stops Taki got off and waved them off, Mamori and Sena got off two stops later. The whole train ride Sena felt like a kid, the cart was packed and he had been forced to sit on Mamori's lap. He had gulped when he saw Mamori blushing and wanted to run when her hands wrapped around his stomach to keep him from falling. The hair on his neck would suddenly spike up when he felt Mamori's breathe on it. She had used a lot of will power she didn't know she had to prevent herself from placing some kisses on his smaller body.

" It sure is going to be a long ride to Ojo... are you sure you really want to go there? I mean Deimon is walking distance to where we live." Mamori said making Sena smile.

" Actually the commute isn't a problem. My dad was offered a job by a new company near Ojo. I don't know why, but they really wanted my dad and according to him they offered him some great benefits. In fact he's going to be driving me every day after a month of school. He didn't want to abandon his old job so he is going to work there until they finish the project they were working on. If mom likes the area they might be crazy enough to move closer to Ojo." Sena said making Mamori's eyes to grow.

" You're not joking are you?" Mamori asked.

" I don't know, it all depends on mom. Dad and I don't mind the commute and we like being here. But you know how my mom can get sometimes." Sena said making the brunette nod her head. She knew how her Aunt Mihae had her uncle Shuma wrapped around her fingers.

" Oh look cream puffs." Sena said making Mamori's eyes to grow before she turned and rushed to her favorite store that was just around the block. Mamori had instantly got closer to Sena and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt while thinking about them being separated. The cream puffs was the only way to make his escape while preventing Mamori from hunting him down and making him feel bad. He hated the fact she was the one person he couldn't say no to and in his heart he didn't want to since she was special to him... just not special in the way Mamori wanted.

_' Mom wanted me to tell Mamori about our discussion after last night's dinner... which I did... but I think I made her forget what we were talking about. There's still time until I have to turn in my acceptance to Deimon or Ojo. If Mamori really tries she might make them send me to Deimon, she is the daughter they always wanted. The daughter they might get if Mamori keeps being weird, sometimes I wonder how long it will take for Taki's plan to start to work.' _Sena thought before rushing home. He didn't worry for Mamori since she was near the point of getting a black belt in Taekwando, until he quit from getting hurt too much. He will never forget how much the instructors hated him for taking his top student away. He didn't mean to, but the others students loved using him as a punching bag. He already got beat up at school so he saw no reason for his parent to pay for others to do it.

+-*/\*-+

_' I guess she did forget.' _Sena thought with a light smile on his face. It was true he had deceived his oldest friend, but since Taki's appearance Mamori had gotten even extra touchy. He assumed it was because he had spent so little time with her. Not to mention he started a part time job Taki had found for them. Sena was delivering papers and he was to work on his top speed, in the end of each route he would put out the same amount of effort as his original runs. The benefits was he took less time and got paid, plus his parents were proud of him doing something so important.

Sena smiled as he felt his fatter than usual wallet in his back pocket. Something about becoming less dependent on his parents made him fill with pride.

One of the reason Sena had almost refused going to Ojo was the fact it was too far, and he didn't want to make his dad spend money on gas. With their family budget they would have to stop buying the expensive meats he needed to grow and that was something his parents didn't want to do. They had worked hard to get Sena to eat more meats, but he had this unusual taste for fruits and vegetables. It's why he was so healthy, even though he hardly did anything. Once Taki came into the picture their son developed an appetite for meat and they didn't want to destroy his chances of growing.

Taki solved the problem by getting Sena a job at the local newspaper. After learning his route he was timed to see how long it took him to do it. The company was shocked that he finished at a very reasonable time only to have Sena's parents ask for a longer route. Normally they agreed with Mamori when it came to sheltering and protecting Sena. However the boy was changing in a positive way before their eyes. A change they didn't want to stop. Whenever Taki got an idea to help Sena grow as an athlete he would run it by his parents. They figured out the pro's and cons and made a decision. Most of the time they disagreed with the teen, they appreciated the fact he didn't get upset and just wanted to help their son.

Now Sena was doing the work of three employees and getting their pay. Sena's dad got enough gas money to take Sena to school and his mom's allowance grew since Sena didn't ask for his... though half she put into his college fund to help it grow. The second week of Sena working Mr. Kobayakawa received a gift from his wife... she had bought something to spice up their marriage and it did.

Lucky for Sena his parents had sent him off to Taki's house. Sena didn't get to see the sister Taki wanted to pawn off on him, since Taki made him climb a rope to reach his room. Also Suzuna had gone to spend the weekend at her friends since she had heard Taki was bringing over a friend that loved Football as much as him. Naturally the blond had exaggerated a bit about Sena and his likes making Suzuna develop a picture that she didn't like.

Sena would have seen some of the pictures of Suzuna if Taki hadn't hidden them. He wanted Sena to be mesmerized by his sister the first time they meet. Sena found it odd that Taki had told him about his master plan, but decided to ignore it. He doubted he would get much chances to see the youngest member of the Taki household. In his mind it was perfectly normal for a guy not to never meet the sister of one of his closes friends. If Sena had been honest with himself he would have admitted to Taki being not only his best friend but his only friend when not counting Mamori.

" You boys have fun." Kobayakawa Shuma said as Sena and Taki got out of his family car. They had picked up Taki, since he lived only a block from the main road. Taki had waited at a bus stop for them to show up to prevent them from losing any time. He would have forced money down Shuma's throat, since he didn't find it fair that Sena paid for gas money but he didn't. Shuma decided to save that money to pay for a deposit on a bigger car. He figured that if Sena did join the American Football team with Taki, he might have new friends just as big as the goatee sporting blond. Plus they wanted to see Sena play and needed money to travel to the games. They could take a train but Mihae wasn't much of a fan for public transportation, she had been groped a few times in high school.

" Ah ha ha. What else is there to do while in school?" Taki said as he did a one legged spin with his leg in the air. Sena and his family just accepted the fact Taki did that when he was excited, along with many other things that made Taki unique.

" Sena keep an eye on Taki. Help each other out and call me if you need a ride." Shuma said making Sena nod his head. The small teen waved him off before looking at the device in his hands. He smiled at the cell phone he got from his parents for making it to such a prestigious school.

He had Mamori's and Taki's number... he also had the numbers of his parents even though he didn't even want them. In fact he didn't even knew his mom had a portable phone to begin with. He couldn't picture her using it in a scenario that didn't involve violence. Unknown to Sena his mom had a very active life, she had a lot more friends than he thought possible and was lightning fast in doing her house chores. To her friends she was known as the yellow flash of house keeping, since the woman would wear a lot of yellow and blurred around everywhere when she cleaned. The reason she was so fast was because she was in the athletic club during her time in middle school and high school. The woman still did her basic exercises when she was alone in her house.

" It's a good thing we're in the same class." Sena said making Taki nod his head. They both walked through the many students and felt a bit overwhelmed, but it was pretty easy to take in because of the fact that they could somewhat rely on each other. The assembly for new years wasn't long or boring which was something Sena was grateful, since he couldn't see anything. Taki had offered play by play action but Sena denied it.

" I'm Taki Natsuhiko, my dream is to become an NFL player but only after I play for Ojo." Taki said with a smile making his new classmates clap. The tall teen did his original pose before sitting down. He was sitting behind Sena, both had found their class early thanks to directions from Wakana when they saw her with a few friends. Both had been shocked when the long haired brunette had called them even when her friends were around. They had assumed she had planned to ignore them unless it had something to do with football. It was a pleasant surprise that they happily accepted.

The girl seemed extremely popular and Sena couldn't deny she was cute. Something he couldn't say near Taki, since the guy was really pushing on him marrying Suzuna. Sena couldn't help but sigh every time he thought about the embarrassment Taki created when a girl from another middle school had tried talking to him.

She was getting her Ojo uniform as well and had seen them during the exams. Apparently she found Sena cute and a bit cool for hanging with Taki. It seemed that many saw him as a bit dangerous thank to his height and the Goatee. The girl stopped her conversation and her flirting when Taki asked her if he and his future brother in law could help her with anything. The girl understood the hint and quickly left even though she talked to them a few minutes and asked to be their friends. In the end the unknown teen was lucky since Mamori had planned to stake her claim. She had seen the signs of flirting between the two and didn't like it, especially since Sena was making the girl smile a lot. In the end Mamori was left wondering about what Taki had said to make the girl calm down and leave. Sena hadn't told her when she asked and she had forgotten about the incident thanks to the cream puffs he pointed out.

Sena jumped a bit when he felt Taki kick his desk. His mind had yet to get over the fact someone had found him attractive that wasn't somewhat related to him. It made him fill excited and wanted.

" Ah that's right, my name is Kobayakawa Sena. I hope we can get along and I'm not sure about my future." Sena said making his fellow students laugh and clap. He figured they weren't going to give him problems thanks to Taki.

" Since that's everyone allow me to go next. My name is Urashima Kanako and I will be your homeroom teacher. My best subjects are Japanese History and Classics so you're all lucky enough to have me for your first class and your last." The long black haired woman said with a blank face. She snapped her roll book shut and moved from her desk.

" Things are a bit different here in Ojo, so allow me to explain what today's special event is going to be." The woman said making the class of freshmen confused.

" Today everyone is going to have a physical. It's going to be all of the first years today, tomorrow the second and so on. Normally we are suppose to take our classes during the last thirty minutes of class... however I assume you don't like changing with too many people around and it will allow us to get to know each other better. And I hope you take the time to get along otherwise this will be a long three years." Kanako said making her students stand up and follow behind her. Along the way Kanako would point something out about the school making the students go quiet and listen. They understood the woman was serious but appreciated being human even if she didn't seem like it.

" The gym is huge." A girl said once they got out of the dressing room.

" This is only the public gym, the training ground for the sports teams are even bigger and none are as big as the grounds for the American Football team." Kanako said as she stood in bloomers and a white shirt with blue lines. Over her left chest was a shield with a cross on it. The girls wore the same thing while the males had long white and blue sweat pants and the same shirt as the girls but designed for guys. A few guys couldn't help but lust over the sexy look their teacher had going for her. Even if her body wasn't as develop as others her age. There was just something about Kanako that made her very attractive. It was probably the fact that if she wanted to she could have your balls in the palm of your hand and there was nothing you can do about it.

It didn't take long for the other classes to show up, and just like Kanako had predicted the locker rooms had been over stuffed with students. There was some order but it was extremely limited.

" Ten Kilos." Kanako said after Sena finished lifting the metal bar that was suppose to contain weights. He felt a bit shamed since Taki had lifted almost ten times his amount. He could hear a few girls giggle but they were silenced by a cold glare from Kanako.

" Side shuffle... go!" Kanako said making her eyes grow when she saw Sena start to blur to her eyes.

_' His acceleration is amazing!'_ Kanako thought as she saw Sena stop to touch the ground and the take off to touch the other side. Taki not wanting to be outdone was doing his best, which happened to be the best of the students in their group.

" Time for the 100 meter dash." Kanako said making the male students line up. A light smirk grew on her face as she saw Sena and Taki take the lead.

_' He's not even trying.' _Kanako thought as she saw the small boy run at the top speed for most people Taki's age.

" Five Kilometer race is the event after lunch. Make sure to drink plenty of liquids and take care of any business that needs to be done." Kanako said making the eyes of her students to look at her with disbelief.

" We've never run such a long distance." Sena said making Taki look at him.

" All we got to do is pace ourselves, this isn't a regular race but a test of endurance. You should be fine." Taki said making Sena nod his head. They ate lunch and drank a bit of Croc Aid that Sena had really gotten into thanks to Taki.

" Since we can't leave the school grounds we will be using the football field. Once you have placed fifteen stickers on your sheet you will be finished. I will be here watching to make sure you do things right... if you have to go to the rest room you will have to do an extra lap. If you do more than 9 laps before time is up you make a Seventy five for both of my classes. More than 12 an 85 will be your grade. Fifteen laps get you a hundred. If you make the fifteen laps in a reasonable time I will replace these grades with your lowest test grade for the year. Meaning you can get a hundred in your midterm or final exams for the year." Kanako said making the eyes of her students to grow.

" You can do that?" Sena asked.

" I have my ways." Kanako said with a light smirk making her class wonder who she really was.

" Begin." Kanako said making the students take off at full speed.

_' Amateurs.'_ Kanako thought before seeing only three students pace themselves. It was Sena, Taki and their new class rep who was a female wanting to join the track club.

An hour later many of the students were walking with only a few jogging. Sena was amazed he and Taki looked very well. He assumed it had to do with their morning paper job. Sena was used to running a Kilometer and half while jogging the rest of the way home. All the years of gophering had done a wonder to his stamina.

" You two go on... I don't want to slow you down." The female teen said as she started to pant and slow down.

" We're sorry Ayame-san." Sena said before he and Taki ran at their top speed.

_' Only two kilometers left, I hope all that warming up we did lets us finish strong.' _Sena thought as they ran past a few students.

_' Not bad...'_ Kanako thought as both boys were breathing hard as she placed a final sticker on her sheet and wrote down their time.

_' Seems like Taki-san has the most endurance, while Sena clearly packs the speed.'_ Kanako thought as she wrote down on her notes about the students. Taki had finished first since he wasn't as tired as Sena. He was used to such things since his private training was more advanced than what he gave his future brother in law. Of course he had to make it harder since he wanted Sena to depend on his strength. But mainly the guy really wanted to catch the Coaches attention since he had gotten one step closer to his dream.

" Go ahead and take a seat, make sure to do some cool down exercises." Kanako said as both boys quickly went to their Ojo sweat jackets and uncovered two bottles of Croc Aid. They drank it with a clear sign of relief and satisfaction, making their classmates a bit jealous. It went away when Sena offered to bring them a few since they seemed more tired than him. Kanako nodded her head but only after making Sena agree to sell the drinks back to his fellow students. The two unofficial brothers rushed to do their quick errand and came back as the students started to finish. The first being naturally Ayame the sprinter, then by a few boys that wanted to play soccer. Once they were cooled down and watching the other classes run, Kanako decided it was a good time to get changed and take advantage of the showers. Kanako was bathing with her fellow students and relaxing in the warm shower she was taking.

" Sena what the hell is that?" A student yelled from the other side making the females worried. Kanako's eyebrow grew and waited to hear what else was going on.

" No way that thing is natural... You're so damn short!"Another said making the females confused.

" Hey, just because he's different doesn't mean you get to call him out!" Taki yelled.

" Easy for you to say Natsuhiko, you got no reason to be ashamed... you both look like you can get jobs as porn stars!" A final male said making the females blush.

" They can't be talking about that... can they?" Kanako said with a light yet well controlled blush.

" I... uh... don't think we should be talking about this! Size isn't everything!" Sena said making the girls blush more.

" Easy for you to say!"

" I bet that's where all your height went!" A student yelled making the girls blush more than before.

" Don't pick on Sena just because he's a pipsqueak!" Taki yelled before the sound of a certain coach shuts the loud students up.

" Idiots..." Kanako said before shaking her head. She could already picture the pain and paperwork her students were going to bring. She felt a wave of relief when she learned her class hadn't made the comments but the members of the volleyball team, that had been let out early since the school wanted them to finish the finals strong. They had been knocked out at the championships by their rival school.

However it didn't stop the principal from interrogating Sena if he felt he was Sexually Assaulted. Kanako felt bad for the boy when his parent showed up and learned what had happened.

"That's our son." Mihae and Shuma said with pride making everyone in the principal office to face fault. Which included, Sena, Taki's parents, Kanako, the American Football Coach, the School Medical advisor and his nurse, the school's lawyer, the guys that pointed Sena Out, their parents, the Principal and his secretary, and finally the chairman of the board of education. Taki only nodded his head and said Suzuna wasn't going to complain on their honeymoon.

It got him to be hit with a paper fan by his mother. While his father wondered what his son meant about the boy that was near Suzuna's height. It didn't take him long to figure it out and he turned to his wife for an explanation. The man's eyes grew with rage before they calmed down as the woman explained things to him. In the end Taki Natsu nodded his head and agreed to the engagement his son made. He trusted his family's decision and assumed they knew what they were talking about.

By the end of the night Sena wanted to hang himself. Those feelings grew since the next day everyone kept looking at him and Taki weird. It got worse when Wakana looked at them and ran off with a blush.

" What's wrong with her?" Taki asked as he stood next to Sena.

" She probably heard about what happened in the locker room." Sena said with embarrassment.

" Odd, my father said that women appreciated a well endowed man... could he be wrong?" Taki said making Sena groan. They quickly made it to class and tried to get things back to normal... it didn't work.

Four days later gym class came and they got ready for a day of exercise. They played dodge ball and learned Sena was not an easy target to hit. Taki would catch the balls and throw them back. His speed and accuracy was enough to let him and Sena's team win the match.

Sometimes when two males spend so much time together students would make rumors about them. Rumors that questioned their preferences in life partners. These rumors were shut down when a certain girl told them that Taki was going to be Sena's brother in law.

Sena hung his head in shame since everyone wanted to know about his unofficial fiancée. Many girls got mad he didn't know anything about her. Those feelings went away when Taki explained his True Love plan. This made the girls fantasies about having their own special meetings.

Sena and Taki walked outside of the school and were heading to the train station. They might have received a ride over to the school but had to ride the train back. Once they joined the Football Team things might change.

They stopped at a small convenience store and heard some commotion.

" Who the hell are you?" A guy yelled.

" My name is Daigo Ikari and you ass holes are going to learn why you don't mess with girls from Ojo!"

" This can't be good right... Natsu-san?" Sena asked only to notice a certain blond was missing.

" Natsu-san wait!" Sena yelled as he ran after his friend that was going to go into an alley.

+-*/\*-+

**+-*/\*-+**

**Hello! Hello! Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter I should have the next update by the end of May. This will also happen along with the release of Discarded, Rosario to Vampire ...Katana to Human, It's How You Play the Game, and Mark of Failure. A Jailor's Bonus won't be updating until the end of June. Unless I finish it soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the odd locker room scene but when I first saw Sena's height I couldn't help but remember an old joke from Middle School. Anyway Next week Ikari finally makes his debut and Sena's is forced into Ojo's Tryouts. Please reveiw and don't be an ass. Those that never been stupid in the way they review I appreciate your comments. Whethere good or not. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 4: The birth of the black knights!**

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: Hey Everyone... Sorry for dropping off the face of the earth like that but now I'm back... from outer space... **

**...**

**Okay I wasn't in outer space but I will admit shit hit the fan and well shit happened. I would have loved to post up my updates for everyone but unfortunately my computers, my flash drives and I weren't in the same district anymore. And for a moment I think we weren't in the same country... Long Story short, it took a while for me to return home, but your reviews made me feel a warm and tingly inside when I only had my ghetto phone to keep me connected to the word. Now I'm back to settle my vendetta so I hope you guys enjoy my work even if I wasn't able to touch it up a bit... if not... well it sucks to be me... I'm sure someone will like it... hopefully... **

**...**

**Read. Review... make it tasteful and all that good stuff... you guys know the drill. Thanks again for reading I hope to update soon... but that bastard of a fan put shit in places it shouldn't be.,,,, Vendetta!**

**+-*/\*-+**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Technique**

" Come on, we need to get out of here!" A young man said as he waved at a few girls. There was four girls with the uniform of his school hiding behind a dumpster as two tall young men were fighting off five goons from another school.

" Sena look out!" Taki yelled as he saw a punk raise a bottle behind Sena.

The alley filled with silence as Sena suddenly disappeared. Without warning the armed attacker fell forward with his pants around his legs.

_' I can't let this last any longer... I better use what Riku-Aniki taught me.'_ The small speedster thought before he rushed into the fighting group. A blur later Sena was holding five belts. The pushy men looked on with confusion before their pants fell down. The Ojo girls let out a laugh at how dirty their underpants were. The two tall males of their school took the moment of confusion to beat down the embarrassed teens. Sena on the other hand made sure the girls got out of the alley. A few moments after they reached the safety of the main street Taki and the gray haired teen stepped out. Each one sporting a few bruises but nothing serious.

" What started the fight?" Sena asked before throwing the belts in a garbage can. He quickly started walking to the nearest convenience store to get out of the sight of the Sankaku students.

" We were coming from an Ice cream shop when those guys cornered us. They would have forced themselves on us if Ikari-san hadn't showed up." The group leader of the girls said making Daigo Ikari grunt.

" Those punks shouldn't even be here, much less trying to pick up Ojo girls like they're the trash they are used to. Our school is the best of the best... I won't forgive anyone for looking down on us." Ikari said as he punched his open hand.

" Thank You once again." The girls said before going to the station.

" Aren't you going with them?" Ikari asked the two males walking next to him. They had escorted them to the Station to make sure they got home.

" We're going to get something to snack on and drink. Today was a long day at school." Sena said making Ikari smirk.

" Tell me about it... I saw you two during Gym. Are you here on a scholarship?" Ikari asked making Sena and Taki shake their heads.

" We took the entrance exams. But we plan to join the American football team." Taki said making Ikari look at him with disbelief.

" Are you serious?" Ikari said making Taki nod his head, Sena joined a few moments after, since he didn't have anything else to do. Plus his parents now expected him to do it. And if there was one thing Sena did it was making sure his parents didn't get upset with him.

" That's awesome, I'm going to join too... My older brother played before his accident. I want to become a great player like he was." Ikari said making the two teens next to him nod their heads.

" You should join us." Taki said making Ikari and Sena look at him.

" Huh?" Both said before looking at the blond for answers.

" We're going to be teammates, we might as well be friends that way we can play together better. If you can't trust your friends to help you out during a game, how can you even start to trust your teammates?" Taki said making Ikari and Sena look at him with shock.

_' That was actually pretty smart.'_ Ikari and Sena thought.

" Fair enough, my name is Daigo Ikari... I don't know what position I'll play but I'll do my best." Ikari said as he offered his hand to Taki.

" Taki Natsuhiko, I'm going to play all positions." Taki said making Sena shake his head with a sigh.

" Kobayakawa Sena, Taki is the one that got me into football. So I don't know what position I'll play." Sena said making Ikari smirk.

" So the three of us wants to be stars in American football but don't know how... It's going to be fun playing along side you guys." Ikari said making Sena smile and Taki smirk.

" You guys actually live by Deimon and commute all they way here?" Ikari asked after they talked and ate for half an hour. They were waiting for their trains and Sena had to stop Ikari from causing three scenes. Lucky for the tanned skinned teen, if Sena hadn't it would have caused him problems with the school he loved. Plus with Taki being with them it helped Ikari from having to force others to behave.

" My father is suppose to drop us off when he starts his new job. For now we take the train." Sena said making Taki nod his head since his mouth was full of bean paste and bread.

" I'm only a station away from Deimon you think I could ride if I can come up with the money?" Ikari said since he had the habit of sleeping in and missing his train by a few minutes. Making him run to his old school and end up late.

" Of course and if you need money I know a place that is always hiring. Just tell them I recommend you." Taki said as he handed a flier with the information of the newspaper company they worked for.

Sena wasn't even going to bother asking the artificial blond why he carried that flier on him at all times.

" They won't start you on your route until a week after being hired, until then you got all that time to learn the routes you have to run." Sena said making Ikari nod his head.

" Try outs are tomorrow and I heard they are hard. We might miss the train since we are going to be burned out." Ikari said making Sena nod his head.

" My dad doesn't have a problem picking us up on a Friday since he doesn't work on Saturday. At the most we might be a little cramped because of how small our car is." Sena said making Ikari grunt. It wouldn't be a problem if Sena's mom hadn't expressed her wishes to tag along. Of course Sena didn't complain since he was glad his mom wasn't complaining about him being a lazy bum.

" I don't care about a little pain, as long as I can get some help to play Football, I'm willing to do just about anything. And I would really appreciate it." Ikari said with a normal tone.

" Hey, that's what friends are for. How far are you from Highway Sakura?" Taki asked. _**( A/N: I'll be honest. I know nothing about the road system of Japan so accept what I wrote... It's acceptable.. this is my fanfic... it's completely democratic... so go to hell!) **_

" About three blocks, that won't be a problem?" Ikari asked.

" Nope and we got plenty of time to figure something out before my dad starts dropping us off." Sena said making Ikari give him a grateful nod. They talked a bit about school and American Football before the train got there. During the ride home they went over their homework and exchanged notes finding things easier thanks to the exchange, they didn't all get the same information and understood things the others didn't.

Unfortunately for the tiny speedster he was put into another embarrassing and mentally scaring situation thanks to his Nee-chan. Apparently she had sensed that Sena was in trouble and wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt. That night Sena learned he had to remember to always lock the door of the bathroom when he bathed and his own room when he changed. Something he never did since in his house hold everyone knew when someone else needed privacy. Of course he couldn't say anything bad about Mamori since she made it seem like a complete accident. He prayed to god that the events that happed had been an accident.

+-*/\*-+

" Yo!" A strong voice said making the students of Ojo to turn and look at a tanned teen with odd colored hair. Sen still couldn't get over the dangerous looking guy they had befriended.

" Yo Ikari-kun." Natsuhiko said with his usual charismatic self.

" Good morning Ikari-san." Sena said making Ikari nod at him.

" Thanks for the wake up call." Ikari whispered as they walked together. Ikari and Taki flanking Sena as they walked to school. They had exchanged numbers during the train ride and Ikari had told them about his morning problem.

" I'm glad you made it, we didn't see you on the train." Sena said making Ikari scratch his head in embarrassment.

" I got on the last cart, the one full of perverts and all those others jerks that cause problems." Ikari said making Sena nod his head while worrying about his new friend.

" No problem, Next Monday you have to wake up early for work. Just sleep early and boom you won't have to worry about being late." Taki said making Ikari get serious.

" Are you sure? I called this morning and they said my route is going to take an hour and a half." Ikari said making Sena shake his head.

" That's at the average speed of their usual workers. Yesterday you were moving a fraction slower than Taki so you should finish your deliveries at the same time as him." Sena said making Taki nod his head.

" You got a lot of apartment complexes to go through. You carry more papers but you do less traveling. If you can carry your load all at once it will make things easier for you." Taki said making Ikari puff out his chest.

" If you need power then you've got the right guy. I'll carry that paper like there's no tomorrow." Ikari said with pride. Taki laughed and Sena let out a smile as they entered the school grounds. While their school mates wondered how the three became friends.

" Yo." Ikari said as he sat down on the table Sena and Taki occupied. It was lunch time and their day had been pretty simple with an air of excitement floating through the school. Everyone knew what this day meant and all the students were ready to get a reason to skip class.

" Yo." Natsu said as Sena slurped up some ramen.

" We had a pop quiz on math and I think I might have passed, your notes helped a lot." Ikari said to Sena.

" Mamori-neechan helped me a lot with my Math and English. Ironically it was not my best subject but I don't mean now it is." Sena said making his two tall friends smirk. They couldn't even begin to imagine the sexual assault he suffered at the hands of the volunteer tutor. It was why he worked so hard to learn everything the first time. He let out a mental sigh of relief since Mamori won't be learning about his grades anytime soon.

" Ah ha ha I pass all of my work with a 100 percent!" Taki said as he did his pose with the Ojo jacket.

" Is that true?" Ikari whispered to Sena as he looked at his friend stand with idiot based arrogance.

" I don't think so, he just like saying that for some odd reason." Sena said making Ikari smirk.

" Nothing wrong with having some confidence, that's what real men are all about." Ikari said as he hit his chest with his left arm.

" Right..." Sena said before going back to eating. He was soon joined by his new friends. By the time lunch was over they helped Ikari create a training program just for him. Sena was shocked that the mislabeled teen could bench press more than Taki. Meanwhile as they ate and talked a certain brunette couldn't help stop thinking about the rumors she heard.

" If you really want to see it all you have to do is ask. I don't think Sena-kun is the type to deny anybody anything." Konno Misty said making Koharu Wakana blush. The Ojo manager felt the eyes of her friends looking at her with great interest. Their curiosity and her embarrassment grew when Wakana's friends followed her line of sight and saw the three freshmen having fun.

" W-Wha-What made you think, much less say that?" The brunette asked making her best friend smirk.

" You keep looking at them, and you won't talk to them since the rumors started... even I made sure to get the facts straight." Misty said with a bit of arrogance. While her friend blushed and looked at her with shock.

" And?" Wakana asked.

" Find out on your own. Besides its funny letting this shit float around and watch it exploded on the faces of the idiots that started it." Misty said making Wakana frown at her.

_' Leave it to a Konno to live without tact... atleast she isn't as bad as her cousin.' _Wakana thought before looking at Sena and his friends.

" Since we're done with lunch lets go hang at the stands." Ikari said making Sena and Taki look at each other.

" Today is recruitment day. Anyone wanting to join a club can go to the gym, auditorium, or the club rooms to get information." Sena said making Ikari's eyes to grow. He had forgotten that their afternoon of classes was canceled for that the clubs could recruit.

" We had originally wanted to ask a friend to take us to the recruiting tables but we haven't seen her lately. That leaves us no choice but to go to the source on our own." Taki said making Ikari nod his head. It made sense to the powerhouse delinquent with a noble heart.

_' Oh no... the Shogun is in a meeting with the seniors and doesn't like being interrupted since they are viewing the practice video for Deimon. I need to stop them before they get kicked off the team before they even get a chance to join.'_ Wakana thought before standing up. Only to see all the other students do the same. She got caught in a wave of human flesh preventing her from leaving the cafeteria anytime soon.

On the other hand Ikari, Natsuhiko and Sena had sat by the entrance to the gym and had rushed down it's hall with ease. The average built manager wasn't going to reach them anytime soon. The three teens walked without a care in the world and didn't seem to notice the odd space they were given by other students. Although there was one group that didn't plan to move from their path.

" There they are!" A girl said making the three friends stop talking about how the American Football team could be. They saw four above average beauties rush to them. They were similar in looks but each had a different hair color. From Black to Brown then Blond and finally Red. Sena didn't need much convincing that these four Freshmen were going to be the top ranked Girls in a few years. He hoped Mamori-neechan never saw them together or she might get the wrong vibe.

" Yo." Ikari said making the girls give a carefree ' Hi' as well. They became more relaxed when they saw the three didn't plan to force them to repay the debt they owed. The released an internal sigh since they had feared the worse especially after hearing rumors about Ikari, they had tried to learn about the three guys that helped them.

" We're the Saotome Girls." The four said in union which kind of crept Sena out. He wondered if they had practiced their introduction.

" We aren't actually related but we do have the same last name. We just met this year and just started to be friends. I'm Saotome Akira." The taller Black haired freshman said. Her figure was the more average one, but that didn't stop her from being attractive.

" I'm Saotome Dita." The red haired innocent looking teen said.

" I'm Saotome Mikoto." The Brunette with shoulder length hair said although her breast were the biggest. Sena had never seen breast that size except in the perverted magazines he was forced to carry sometimes. Of course no one had forced him to take a few peeks. Once again he prayed that his neechan didn't find out about that.

" And I'm Saotome Yuzuha. It's a pleasure to see you three again." The natural blond said making Sena tilt his head, there was a familiar vibe to her and he didn't know what it was. Until it finally hit him.

" You're part American aren't you." Sena said shocking those around him.

" How did you know?" Yuzuha said with a bit of shock. She hadn't even told her new friends since she wasn't sure of how their reaction was going to be.

" Your eyes, they have a certain tone color and shine that my friend has and she's a quarter American." Sena said making the female across of him to blush. Most people her age pointed out her obvious hair color or her growing figure.

" So why are you four here? Not that were complaining." Ikari asked with a raised eyebrow.

" We wanted to thank you once again and to tell you that we are going to be cheerleaders." The girls said in union.

" Ah ha ha that's a great goal. A team can never go into competition if their school or fans aren't there for support. And it's the noble duty of the cheerleaders to lead such people into giving it their all when they cheer." Taki said making everyone look at him. Naturally he struck a good guy pose to prove his point.

" That kind of makes sense... I think?" Sena said before looking at his new friend making Ikari shrug his shoulders. The aggressive guy didn't really care but even if Taki was wrong he wouldn't say it, since he saw the knucklehead as a friend.

" Anyway, we wanted to wish you luck. We heard you talking about joining the American Football Club. It's the hardest team to get into but we know you three can do it." Akira said since she seemed the most intelligent of the group.

" Thanks and good luck to you four as well." Sena said making the four girls to smile. A smile that only certain girls carried, Sena would never learn its meaning since he was a simple guy that didn't pay attention to such things.

" We don't need luck, cause Kami-sama gave us everything we need." The four said in union while going into a light cheerleader pose that was clearly made for seducing their viewers.

" Right.. uh see you girls later." Sena said after shaking his head and wiping his nose for potential blood. The three Football hopefuls walked past the small cheer leading squad.

" See I told you they weren't gay." Dita said when their three saviors had gotten a fair distant away.

" It wouldn't be fair for Kami to let them if what the rumors said are true." Mikoto said as her hands started to spread from each other.

" They seem like nice guys, and I think we made things a little difficult for them." Yuzuha said when she saw Ikari and Taki walking with a limp, Sena would turn his head around a few times. He blushed when he saw them looking and quickly turned once more.

" There is no way he is gay." The four said in union after seeing the tiny speedster blush.

" It feels good to have a pep talk right before doing something important." Ikari said as they stood outside the gymnasium. They were using Sena and his doubts as an excuse to delay their entrance. Which was needed thanks to the actions of the Saotome Girls.

" I agree, which is why you have to take it to heart Sena. Do you plan to upset those Mademoiselles?" Taki said making Sena tilt his head in confusion before shaking it.

" I don't think I'll be good for American Football. I want to play but I'm small and there really isn't anything great about me." Sena said as his confidence shot right out of his body, entered an underground bomb sheltered, set up a thousand traps, hide under a blanket and squeezed the hell out of his kitten. Only to be mauled to death by said kitten.

" You can't think that way Sena. Even if your a pipsqueak or a blob you can make it in American Football with enough effort." Taki said making Sena look at him.

" You can't punk out before you do anything, otherwise you'll ended up going in circles for the rest of your life. Time for you to man up for once and see what you can do. Let the coaches decide if your good enough, until then just do your best and never give up." Ikari said making Sena think. His childhood started to flash before his eyes and an odd feeling grew in his stomach.

_' Do I really want to keep running away? Is that all I'm ever going to do? I can do it as long as I got my friends to support me. And I've gotten stronger, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pull that stunt in the alley. Are they right? Can I change with some hard work... my friends and my family think I can... can I live with myself if I don't try?.. No...Mom and Dad support me... even though they have no idea what American Football is about... I can do this.,,, I think.' _Sena thought as he got a serious look on his face and gave a nod to his two new friends.

" We knew you can do it." Taki said with pride while Ikari smirked.

The three took a deep breathe and opened the gym doors ready to take on their future.

" It's about time someone showed up." A bored voice said making the teens' eyes to grow.

" Urashima-sensei?" Sena and Taki said in union while Ikari wondered who the woman in the dark outfit was.

" Kanako... call me Kanako-sensei." The woman said making the teens nod their heads.

" What are you doing here Kanako-sensei?" Sena asked.

" This might come to a surprise to you but I'm the Offensive Coordinator of the Ojo White Knights. I'm usually watching the games from the stands and feeding information to Shogun's assistant coach. I don't play much of an active role in the team since Ojo is mainly a defensive team, but I think things are going to change with you three." Kanako said as she grabbed a file. The teens were surprised that she had information that gave them good standing in her books.

" Now follow me its time we start your tryouts." Kanako said making the teens looked confused.

" Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Sena asked.

" I told Coach Shoji I was going to wait for certain students to show up. Out of those I had hoped only you two and your friend appeared. If the others show up later they can go through the regular tryouts. I'm searching for players for something special, something I've been holding back since I started working in this school." Kanako said before leading them through the gym and then to the fields where the school used for their academic teams.

" Even if you aren't capable to fully work into what I have planned I will still be able to grade you on the things that the Shogun wants from his players." Kanako said as she took them to the American Football equipment that had been arranged for offensive drills. The three potential players looked onto the field with awe.

" I will watch how you perform and then decide what position is best for you... do any of you have a problem with that?" Kanako asked making the teens shake their heads. The first exercise they did was rush at a bag that could be pushed. The idea was to hit it hard enough to try to move it out of your way. Sena made it move back a few centimeters before turning from the returning impact that was to come. Taki pushed it half way and Ikari two thirds. Sena was impressed by their show of power.

" GO!" Kanako said as she held a stop watch. The three males began to run through a field of tires. Sena crossed first and was shocked when he sensed something coming behind him. He turned and saw an American Football coming soaring to his face. He naturally put his arms up and deflected the ball. His eyes grew before he fell forward and caught it after juggling it for a moment. Taki caught it like a pro and it hit Ikari in the face making him fall backwards. The next exercise was one that had them run alongside some cones and around a cardboard cut out of a player in a purple and maroon coloring uniform with a golden number two in the center. Sena ran the route with great speed but had to dive to catch the ball he fumbled. Taki caught it with speed and dropped it when he crashed into the two sandbags that he had to run through. Ikari was once again hit in the face by the football, although his speed and the power he used to smash passed the sandbags was above what Kanako had seen offensive players do.

The next exercise was running forty yards back and forth at their top speed. A frown grew on her face as she saw Sena be a few steps ahead of the two other boys.

" Next is a tackle exercise." Kanako said making the teens look at her while they gathered their breathe. They went back to the sandbag that would climb by the force of the players. They watched in awe as it rose and and continued to rise into finally stopping at the back. Kanako released her thumb from a control and looked at the three would be players.

" You are to run at full speed and let this bag hit you. Don't let it knock you over." Kanako said making the teens nod their heads. Taki went first and was pushed back a bit but held his ground. Ikari overpowered the bag and pushed it back before stopping a few feet from his original position. Sena rushed it and hit it with both his hands but then naturally went into a spin to dodge the hit that was to come.

" Tch." Kanako said before writing something down on the clipboard she had. Her cell phone went off and she turned from the three teens. They understood that she wanted them to continue to train in the odd tackle exercise since it loaded up once more. Kanako had put it on automatic.

" This is Kanako speaking... ah Shogun-san, yes, did any of the boys on my list showed up?" Kanako asked. While ignoring the man's hatred towards the nickname his players had given him so long ago.

" I figured as much..." Kanako said after stopping to listen to her boss.

" I would love to help you, but at the moment I'm busy with something." Kanako said a moment later.

" Nothing special just something I plan to do to burn some of my time." Kanako said making the teens confused. Sena let out a yell of pain making Kanako turn. Her eyes grew when she saw Sena try his best and holding back the heavy bag that was clearly going to knock him back. While she was on the phone Ikari had given a hint to Sena on how to do a standing block. Since Sena was the only one with the speed to get a good footing before the hit came.

Sena fell to the ground before Ikari and Taki were there to help him up.

" Ah ha ha Sena has leveled up!" Taki said while twirling around.

" Not bad, but next time try to wrap your arms around the bag after it hits." Ikari said as the sandbag was being set up once more.

" Kanako is something wrong?" Gunpei asked.

" No sir, I think everything is going to be just fine. I'll be joining you soon." Kanako said before watching the three teens practice taking the hits.

" That's enough you three, I don't want you bruising up before the real fun begins." Kanako said making them look at her with confusion.

" Let's go to the locker room and suit you three up." Kanako said making the eyes of the teens' to grow.

" Does this mean?" Sena asked.

" If it was up to me you would have already join. But at the end of the day it's the Shogun's decision." Kanako said before taking them to the locker room. She informed them how to get into the football gear after they put on their jock straps, shorts and shirts.

" This stuff is heavy." Sena said after they put everything on. He couldn't help but admire how much stronger he looked with the protective gear. He also wouldn't mind having a seat he could wear twenty four seven to stay safe... especially the cup for when he had to be around Mamori.

" What matters is that it keeps you safe." Kanako said before giving them each a helmet. Ikari had a more armored one and Sena had an eye shield that was up to code with Football Regulations. It was a light blue that went perfectly with Ojo's uniform. Taki's was a bit in between.

" After taking in your information from the physical and seeing you perform, I have come to a conclusion on what you're positions will be." Kanako said as she looked at the three males.

" Daigo Ikari you will be joining the line but mainly as a Offensive blocker. Natsuhiko Taki you will be playing as a tight end, just keep your head in the game and I guarantee you will do well." Kanako said making the two males nod their heads.

" Kobayakawa Sena... I had hoped you could have been a receiver but you are too small and timid to play that part. Instead I will make you into a Running Back." Kanako said making Sena's eyes to grow with disbelief he knew what kind of hits that position took.

" I don't know why, but you shy away from any form of physical contact. The best way to overcome that is by taking it head on. The gear will always protect you and your teammates will also play a part in that. With your speed most defenders will be unable to stop you, all you have to concentrate on is to hold the ball." Kanako said making Sena hesitate before nodding his heads. " There is nothing to worry about, I won't be putting you three in any games until I'm completely sure you are ready." Kanako said making the teens nod their heads. Sena let out a sigh of relief.

" One more thing Sena... when you try to catch the ball never take your eyes off it. It won't hurt you if you catch it and remember never to let go unless the ref tells you." Kanako said in a serious tone making Sena nod his head.

" Then lets go you three, you still have a run to do." Kanako said before leading them through the painful and tiring run the Shogun made the new recruits do every year.

_' These three have more than enough heart. Sena is the weakest link but as long as he got his friends he'll be able to grow stronger. It's inspiring how they keep encouraging each other.' _The woman thought as she jogged ahead of the three players she hoped to gain. A frown grew on her face as she saw stragglers from the tryouts and many more quitters.

_' I bet most of these kids didn't even bother to warm up... good thing I pushed my boys in a way that makes this look easy. It also helps that they aren't wimps like the others.' _Kanako thought as they ran past the students that didn't have a chance in hell to join the team.

" You're late Urashima-san... who are they?" A man with white hair and a serious face said as the four came back to the school to see the others practicing, a few freshmen stood around while waiting for a turn to show off.

" They are my new offensive players... here is their stats." Kanako said making the coach take her board.

" Daigo Ikari... bench press 80 Kilos, Forty Yard dash... in 5.19 seconds. Natsuhiko Taki... bench press 60 kilos... Forty yard dash 5.09 seconds. Kobayakawa Sena bench press... 10 Kilos?" Gunpei said making Kanako shrug her shoulders while the man looked at the boy with the number twenty seven jersey. He wondered what the black haired and serious woman was thinking letting a kid like Sena to suit up.

" Official Forty yard dash...5.00 seconds... what do you mean official?" The head coach asked his offensive coordinator.

" I haven't seen Sena run at his full speed. But his techniques to avoid hits are very impressive." Kanako said making the man study Sena once more making him uncomfortable. The man didn't want to doubt his offensive coordinator but he didn't see Sena as what Kanako had said.

" Very well. There is only one way to see how fast he is." The Shogun said making Kanako nod her head, while making the three freshmen she brought very confused. The head coach motioned for Sena to follow him before Kanako went to get two certain players.

" According to Kanako you seem to be holding back son." The Shogun said making Sena embarrassed.

" I'm sorry but I uh."

" You're not a hundred percent sure about playing football, right?" The man said making Sena nod his head since his friends couldn't hear him. He felt bad about admitting it, but he wasn't the type to lie to an adult. He hoped his friends would forgive him and keep being his friends.

" Normally kids like you wouldn't be able to make the team, especially my team..." The man said making Sena feel worse. Of course the man's words was what he had been expecting, he planned to change and give up his brief American Football Career. "... but Kanako has always been a good judge of character. If she sees something in you then I am willing to give you a shot." The man said before three players came up. Sena couldn't help but light up with hope thanks to the Shogun's words. The man smiled as he started to see the thing Kanako had discovered in the boy. Especially after seeing the boy look at the two taller teens he came with. The head coach had seen the regret in the boy's eyes, regret in having to fail those that believed in him.

" This is Makoto Otawara he's our strongest lineman." Kanako said as she pointed at a guy Sena thought was a giant. The giant shook Sena's laugh with a laugh full of power. Never giving the tiny speedster a chance to introduce himself.

" This is Rintaro Tsuyashima and Hiroyuki Iguchi they are our fastest corners." Kanako said making Sena confused before he was given a football by Kanako.

" You see that tall player with the glasses his name is Takami, he's the quarterback of our team. Your job is to carry the ball towards the forty yard mark he's at. Their job is to stop you." The Shogun said before Kanako ran to where Takami was at. Otawara was at her side until the last ten yards in which he reached the middle of the field.

" You are going to have only a two second head start before these two run after you. They will hit you with everything they got and Otawara doesn't know how to control his own strength." The Shogun said making Sena fill with fear. It was clearly seen by the coaches and senior players. " I advice you to reach the goal line before they get their hands on you." The head coach said making Sena nod his head. The man blew his whistle making Sena run as fast as Taki... it didn't take long until the two corners caught up. Sena felt sweat run down his body as they got closer before his fear of getting hit kicked up. Without a warning Sena made a reasonable gap between the two defensive players.

" What the hell was that?" A tall teen with a well paying side job said as he saw the short player run.

" Don't matter, he won't be getting past Otawara!" Another player said as they saw the boy skid to a stop in front of the large man. Otawara let out a massive laugh before swinging his arm down.

" Aieee!" Sena let out before the blow came. A cloud of smoke erupted from where Otawara's hit but three people weren't paying attention to it.

" Change of Pace. That boy is running around with a tank of NOS on his back." The head coach said with disbelief when he saw Sena suddenly burst through Otawara at a speed the giant wasn't expecting.

" His speed for a single moment broke through the five second barrier." Seijirou Shin said making his teammates shocked. The teen stopped his hand stand push ups and jumped to his feet.

" Sena come here!" The head coach said as he saw the boy wasn't showing any signs of being tired.

" Hai." Sena said as he rushed to the man's side.

" Do it again." The man said making Sena's eyes to grow. The boy hesitated but nodded his head. However this time the coach had a surprise for the boy, one that Kanako had an idea about what was going to happen. Sena made it past the two corner backs once more before suddenly seeing something shoot out of the sidelines. His eyes grew as number forty charged after him. Sena had not been able to reach Otawara before he was painfully tackled to the ground.

" That had to hurt." A guy said before seeing Ikari and Taki run to their friend.

" You okay?" Natsuhiko asked while sounding completely sane. Which ironically made Sena wonder if he had been hit so hard that he was now in an alternate dimension. It certainly felt that way.

" At least you didn't drop the ball." Ikari said before both helped their friend up. Taki was proud of Sena's accomplishment and felt his advice had paid off while they were doing their early exercises.

" Sena!" The Shogun said making the three teens turn towards him. " Again." The man said making their eyes to grow.

" But this time Shin will be running after you from the start." The man said making Sena look at him with disbelief. The small boy gulped while the White Knights wondered what the man wanted to prove.

" If you don't want to be caught then beat him." The coach said making Sena look at him before he turned his face. The man instantly seeing self doubt fill the boy, he could almost taste the pain the boy felt from the chance of letting his friends down.

" No one will frown upon you if you run at your fastest speed. This isn't a fight that you're running away from, it's American Football and in this sport everything is a competition. And speed is one of the top requirements to play but more importantly to win." The man said making Sena nod his head before taking the ball. He looked at his would be intercepter before running. His future teammates looked on with disbelief as Sena moved at a speed only one member of the defense could catch. And catch is what Shin did, his hit was just as painful to Sena but this time he got farther than before.

" What's his time?" Kanako asked although she had told Sena he was running forty yards in reality it was sixty. The forty yard mark was the only one up that had been used earlier but only marked properly if you ran from the opposite side of the field. Takami was using his eyes to see when Sena hit the real forty yard mark. Which had been ironically where Shin had been standing.

" 4.75 seconds." Takami said as he held a stop watch. He couldn't believe the numbers the small boy was showing.

" Again." The Shogun said making his team look at him with disbelief.

" 4.71." Takami said after Sena's fourth run.

" 4.69." Takami said with disbelief as Sena got up and quickly rushed to their coach's side.

" 4.63." The teen said with a gulp before looking at Sena's small frame. _'How is he getting faster especially after taking so many hits from Shin?'_

" You almost had him." Ikari said as he ran along the sideline with Taki.

" Ah ha ha show him the fruit of our training!" Taki said as he went into a spin.

"4.57" The old school quarter back said as Kanako wrote the times down.

_' Looks like Shin is starting to get into it. It's probably because he hasn't been pushed like this since his battle with Agon.' _Kanako thought as she saw the near perfect linebacker slam Sena to the ground.

" 4.48." Takami said with a gulp, he looked at the freshman laying spread eagle on the ground. The football still firmly tucked under his left arm.

" That's enough." The Shogun said making Sena jump to his feet which shocked everybody. Especially when he did it in a way that made him look cool. Getting off the floor as fast as possible was the only thing he learned from his martial arts class. That and taking hits.

" No... I can win." Sena said making the man smile before nodding his head.

" 4.44" Takami said as he looked at his Kouhai with awe.

" 4.42" When Shin used a single arm to pull Sena by his jersey.

" 4.40." Takami said when Shin wrapped Sena up with both hands before throwing him to the side.

" He tied with Shin... I didn't even think that was possible." A Third year said making his teammates nod their heads.

" One more push Sena! You got him on the ropes!" Ikari yelled as Taki spun around while bragging about teaching Sena everything he knew. The white knights, even though they were impressed, couldn't believe the boy was as fast as the linebacker.

" Seems like I was right... keep your eyes on him Takami because this is the end." Kanako said as she looked at the small boy. Her eyes locked with that of the head coach and both nodded their heads.

Sena took off and to his shock had Shin right at his side.

_' What about my insignificant head start?' _Sena thought as he saw Shin's arm approaching.

_' No! He caught me! I can't get away!'_ Sena thought with fear.

" _**No one will frown upon you if you run at your fastest speed. This isn't a fight that you're running away from, it's American Football and in this sport everything is a competition. And speed is one of the top requirements to play but more importantly to win."**_ Sena heard the words of the head coach run through his head. A look of determination filled his face before he searched his entire body for the extra push he needed. He could feel his legs vibrating while wanting to unleash something he held dormant for a long time.

_' It's over.'_ Shin thought as he reached out to catch the boy that was his equal in speed. He felt the jersey in his hands before there was suddenly nothing.

" The Forty Yard Dash in 4.2 seconds!" Takami yelled what Shin was thinking as Sena rushed to Otawara. The large man spread his arms out only to have Sena spin in front of him and run under his reach. The smallest member in the white uniform came to a skidding stop before looking at his opponents. Instantly making himself look kick ass thanks to the uniform and the eyeshield, he became more impressive since he was holding the ball in one hand.

" I did it." Sena said with awe and a great feeling of accomplishment before suddenly collapsing. His now official teammates rushed to his side to see if he was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 5: To stand as a knight!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

***Technique***

" Yo Sena."

" Oye."

" Hmm?" A young voice said with a tired tone before it's owner began to open his eyes.

" He's coming around." A feminine voice said making one tiny Kobayakawa fully open his eyes.

" Koharu-san?" Sena asked as he saw the brunette looking at him.

" Ah ha ha." Natsuhiko Taki said as he spun into Sena's sight. Making the teen look at his first friend in a long time.

" It took you a hundred times but you finally beat him." Ikari said making Sena's eyes to grow. The delinquent was smirking with pride as he looked at his beaten friend that showed he can stand on his own like any other man. It made the delinquent want to prove himself worthy of standing at his friends side.

" Doesn't feel like it." Sena said making Ikari chuckle before he offered his hand to Sena to help him up.

" That was amazing!" A third year player said making Sena look at him with shock. In fact Sena's shock only grew as he saw the whole team and coaching staff looking at him with awe, hope and pride.

" I've never seen anyone run that fast... except Shin." Another said making the White Knights nod their heads to the words he said.

" Ah! Ha ha ha ha! It's about time someone beat Shin." Otawara said before letting out a fart that made the white knights behind him to flee from the smell.

" I'm just glad it was someone from our team." Takami said making his teammates nod their heads.

" Does that mean?" Sena asked with a bit of hope as he saw everyone smirk.

" Welcome to the team... Kobayakawa Sena." Seijirou Shin said as he offered his hand to Sena. " From this moment on... you are officially a White Knight." Shin said as they shook hands to seal Sena's place in the team. Sena couldn't believe the words coming from the powerful and fast player that had been beating on him. The words had acceptance, the promise of comradeship, hope for their future as a team, pride about Sena's accomplishment and a hint of rivalry... Sena wasn't sure about the last part but at the moment he felt like he just won the lottery. A painful lottery but still the lottery.

" With Shin's Spear Tackle and Sena's legs we can make it to the Christmas Bowl." Sakuraba said with excitement making the team cheer. The tiny boy looking at the tall model with disbelief. He couldn't believe the team believed in his abilities as a runner so easily.

" Sorry boys, but Sena isn't ready to start playing games." Kanako said making the team look at her with disbelief, Sena felt a wave of relief. However the white knights looked at Kanako as if she was crazy, after all they just gained the unofficial fastest running back in all the high schools and she was going to bench him... they couldn't believe it. She was the Offensive Coordinator after all. In fact they began to feel betrayed because of her words.

" I hate to say it, but Sena is a complete rookie when it comes to Football." Shogun said making the team look at him. " He has an _**Idea**_ on how to play but he needs to work on his basics to get started." The old man said making his team understand what he meant. They knew how dangerous it could be for a rookie to put them out before they were ready. Not to mention the damage they can cause to a team. " Sena our team has high hopes in you and I know you can deliver. Just do your best and there shouldn't be a problem." The Coach nicknamed Shogun said with a smile.

" I'm pumped up now! What's my test! I'll take on anything you got!" Ikari said making the coaches and players look at him. With the way the tanned teen was acting he looked more ready for a street brawl rather than playing a ball game.

" Ah ha ha! I'll pass with a hundred and ten percent." Taki said as he spun around while not allowing his friends to out do him. The trio was already a team in his eyes, which made him want to carry his weight.

" Where did you find these rookies Kanako?" Shogun asked as he saw something in them that his team had once needed. Not the team they are training but the one he once played with when he was still young.

" I don't got time to waste on something like that... instead they found me." The woman said with a smile before telling Ikari and Taki to follow certain players. By the end of the night the three friends had been able to pass their tryouts with flying colors, although each one had their flaws but as a team they balanced each other out.

Sena had to sit out from the rest of the practice but no one faulted him. He had taken over two dozen spear tackles from Shin. Something they were sure no other player was able to brag about. Much less wanted to, they all knew how much those hits hurt. Which only left them feeling that Sena was greater than before.

" Ow." Sena said as he felt a bruise throb from the exhaustion flowing through his body.

" That Shin sure is stronger than what he looks." Ikari said as they were the last ones to get changed back to their normal clothes. Kanako had made them put up the equipment they used for the team trials she gave them.

" True, but with him being on our team I won't have to worry about getting hit with another Spear Tackle." Sena said as flinched from another wound. Hope clearly filling his voice since he did not want to go up agaisnt Shin any time soon.

" About that..." Taki said making Ikari and Sena look at him.

" Kanako-sensei and the Shogun think it would be a good idea if Sena works on his running sometimes agaisnt Shin. Since they are the only two able to compete with each other when it comes to speed." Taki said making his friends look at him with disbelief.

" Man that sucks." Ikari said making Taki want to fix the fear on Sena's face.

" It's only going to be once a month and just to help you stay at your top speed. Shogun wants to stop Sena from slowing down when he is in the middle of a run. I also heard it won't happen until Sena is ready to play in the games." Taki said making Sena relax.

" Yeah, but with the way Kanako-sensei keeps looking at her play book, tells me she wants us ready as soon as possible." Ikari said making Sena and Taki nod their heads.

" You got that right, but I'm not crazy enough to rush something that isn't ready." Kanako said shocking her players.

" I got something for you three. The other freshmen already received theirs but I had to wait for you three to finish cleaning up." Kanako said making her students nod their heads. She quickly lead them to her office and handed them three binders.

" These are your play books, I expect you to learn the first five plays by heart by Monday so that we can work on them next week." Kanako said as she sat down in her chair and offered the three seats in front of her.

" Hopefully you noticed that these play books are different than the ones the offensive players had while on the field, right?" Kanako said making Ikari and Taki nod their heads.

" You didn't get much of a chance to look around so don't feel bad Sena." Kanako said making Sena relax. He had worried she was going to get upset at him for not paying attention.

" The reason being is because I plan to bring some changes to Ojo. I said it before that our team is known for its Defense. It has always been this way since Shogun took over the team and every year we fall short by a few points. Points I plan to have you three pick up. Most of the plays you will work on will focus on how good you three are able to work with each other but also with your teammates. Instead of joining the usual practice you will be training under me. Shogun will be visiting us but your growth will be my responsibility. As long as you three don't plan to give up then I don't have to worry about this season being unsuccessful." Kanako said as she relaxed. She couldn't help but be grateful for receiving such talent, especially since she hardly had a chance to show off.

" Now you kids get home, tomorrow we got a lot of work." Kanako said making the teens look at her.

" Tomorrow?" They asked as one.

" Yes tomorrow. Like I said you guys have a lot of points to pick up and I plan to get you started as soon as possible. Be here by nine until then relax and congratulations on making the team." Kanako said with a light smile making the grateful teens to bow before heading out.

" I haven't been this tired in years." Ikari said making Sena nod his head.

" Ah ha ha I can do all of that again... tomorrow." Taki said making his friends laugh with him.

By the time the three made it to the front gates they were shocked at what they saw. Sena's parents were waiting for them while wearing Football merchandise they purchased at the School gift shop. Mihae was waving some Boom Sticks that took the form of two swords while Shuma had a sports cap that covered his head and made him look more normal.

" What are you wearing?" Sena asked as his mom had jeans and a jersey with the number 18 while his dad had number 60. Both had jeans and somehow were able to look like calm and easy to be around parents. Instead of the cool and young look Mihae wanted, still the way they looked to the teens gave better rsults than the image Mihae wanted.

" We didn't know what number you had wanted to pick, so we went with some of the most famous ones." Mihae said as she smiled at her son. Any person with a quarter of a brain could see the pride oozing out of her body. It was taking all of her will power to not scoop Sena up and mother him for his success. Lucky for Sena both parents had been embarrassed by his grandparents and knew what their growing boy needed.

" Her idea." Shuma said making his wife bop him, Ikari smirked at how Sena's parents gave off a vibe of acceptance instead of being too judgmental.

" Guys!" Four voices said making the males turn.

" We made it! How was things on your end?" Mikoto said with a smile, although the cheer leading uniforms they wore obvious told the teens their success.

" We passed. Sena here left a big impression with the couches... He beat Seijirou Shin." Taki bragged making the new cheerleaders look at the short boy with disbelief. They easily knew who Taki was talking about, Shin was after all Ojo's greatest player. Even if Sakuraba's fans thought otherwise.

" Yeah, uh its getting late and we got practice tomorrow so we should start leaving. Will you girls be alright?" Sena asked making the cheerleaders smile.

" Our parents are already here, we just wanted to see how you three did." Dita said with a smile.

" We got a bit worried since none of you showed up at the same time as the other players." Akira said making Sena groan in pain.

" We had to put up some special equipment we used and Sena took a bit of a beating. We had to wait for him to get back on his feet." Ikari said making the cheerleaders nod their heads.

" We'll see you tomorrow, we got some cheers to do at the school as well, maybe we can have lunch together." Yuzuha said with a smile and got some nods from the new football players.

" Bye." The two groups said before Sena and his teammates turned to see his parents smiling. A look in their eyes Sena had never wanted to see.

" It's not what you think." Sena instantly said making his mom giggle as his dad smirked.

" This my friend and Teammate Daigo Ikari. He's a lineman and probably the strongest person my age.

Dad, Ikari's home is on our way home, can we give him a ride?" Sena asked making his dad instantly answer with his kind and accepting tone.

" Of course, although we won't be able to pick up anyone else." Shuma said making Sena and his friends nod their head. They went to eat at a barbecue place that was fair priced when one considered the quality and the quantity. Ikari was definetely starting to like the Kobayakawa couple since they paid for their food as a reward for getting in the team.

+-*/\*-+

Anezaki Mamori was not a happy girl as she laid on her bed with her phone in her hands. Since her time at school was over she had text her childhood friend in hopes of getting him to call. Only to leave over a dozen messages that would more than likely leave Sena freaked out. Then she heard from her mom that her future parents in law were going to go pick up Sena after his tryouts. Mamori had wanted to join but Shuma had not allowed her since he assumed their wasn't going to be room for the girl because of Sena and his friends. She had offered to let Sena sit on her lap but the two parents gently laughed at what they thought was a joke. Mamori didn't like that, since she was completely serious about having such contact with the tiny speedster.

At the moment Mamori really needed to see and hold Sena. Her week had been a disaster since Hiruma had finally asked her where the two potential players were at. Only to learn that they had joined Ojo, which had shocked the blackmailing blond since he didn't think they had it in them to join. Which ended up pissing Mamori off since he stated his thought about her Sena. In the end Hiruma couldn't blame Mamori for letting the two escape his grasp, but he liked making her job harder. Especially since the team had gotten their hopes up and waited for the two players to show up. Which was why Hiruma had nearly ripped apart the others teams of Deimon while finding freshmen that could play for him. He had found a receiver that fitted his sport better than baseball, along with a short fat guy that was impressed by Kurita, two basketball players, three freshmen delinquents and two guys that wanted to win ladies by being the best in all the sports.

He now had a team to build and with players he could win over, but the problem was that he had gotten his hands on the stats of Sena and Taki from their physicals. He knew they were talented and his team deserved them more than Ojo. His training would have also allowed them to grow as players at the same rate as if they had joined Ojo. It just pissed him off more that he lost the two.

With Hiruma holding the players captive Mamori had to go save them, the main reason being that she was the only one willing to stand up to the blackmailing blond. She was after all the only one with nothing to fear. It ended with them arguing for over an hour while the players left. They would learn that such actions was pointless since Hiruma would get his hands on them later. Although a few had the seeds of wanting to play American Football planted in them. Even if they didn't know it.

+-*/\*-+

" Thanks for the lift. Kobayakawa-san." Ikari said with a grateful bow as he got out of the car.

" Think nothing of it Ikari-san." Shuma said with a smile that would fit on an uncle. Making Ikari place the man in his list of people not to hurt. Which only contained a handful of people outside of those within the walls of Ojo and his home.

" You guys call me when practice is over and my wife and I will come pick you up." The man said making the three teens nod their heads as they stood outside of their school. Since the teens didn't have to work Shuma had surprised them by offering to take them to school after paying for them to have a family breakfast in a restaurant. Once again Mihae joined but neither of the teens complained.

" Take care dad." Sena said as the man drove off with a light chuckle.

_' Ikari might be a little rough around the edges but he means well. In a way he reminds me of Taki... but a bit more vicious. He'll be a good friend to Sena and with him around we don't have to worry about anyone picking on my son.'_ The man thought with a smile. He began to drive a bit faster than normal since his wife would be waiting for him with open arms. He hoped she had purchased herself something to spice up their marriage even more. He was starting to really like these biweekly surprises she had started to set up.

_' Yup, Sena going to Ojo is making everything better. I'm getting a new car, our family is working out, Sena is becoming a better person, he has friends, some are even cheerleaders... and most of all Mamori isn't around to kill the mood by accident when she is looking for Sena. I love the girl like a daughter but she has this uncanny ability to appear at the worst possible moments... in fact... how the hell does she keep getting into our home on her own?' _The man thought instantly killing his happy father moment. Lucky for Mamori the years of built up sexual frustration will make the man forget everything when he is allowed to take his wife as a man would take a woman. The new neighbors to the back of Sena's house wondered if the man had just returned from overseas thanks to all the noise the married couple was making.

" One Two! Okay!" The head Cheerleader yelled as she lead her squad through their drills. ( A/N: I know nothing of cheer leading or their practices... do not judge me.. T.T)

" Why aren't they in uniform?" Ikari asked as he and the others came out in their gym clothes.

"Ikari my good man can't you see the mademoiselles are in uniform?" Taki said making Ikari look at him with a deadpan face.

" I think he might have meant their cheerleader uniforms..." Sena said making Ikari smirk and pat Sena on the back.

" That's right Sena... something tells me you and I are going to get along just fine." Ikari said making Sena wonder if that was a good thing.

" Ikari! Natsu! Taki! Do your best!" The Saotome girls cheered as they dropped the boxes of pompoms to support the only males that tried to be normal around them. They saw the trio as normal since the teens had saved them. Otherwise they would have noticed Ikari was a pervert, Taki an idiotic wannabe playboy and they might have confused Sena for a closet Gay.

" Hai... thank you and we hope the same for you." Sena said with a bow as Ikari and Taki waved with a perverted look on their face. The three freshmen cheerleaders had accidentally given a very bouncy display of their feminine goods.

" We need to hurry... Kanako-sensei is waiting for us." Sena said making his friends snap out of their trance. The trio rushed towards their offensive coordinator ready to take on the challenges of their day.

" I hope you three enjoyed the show." Kanako said making Ikari and Taki to blush. Sena on the other hand was too busy fearing his imagination that kept coming up with different scenarios of Shin crushing him with different moves based off the medieval times, which would later end up with him being nursed back to health by Mamori who happened to be a little too eager to give him a sponge bath. He wasn't sure which part was worse... don't worry the answer would soon come to him.

He shuddered at the thought since he knew his teammates and coaches wouldn't purposely break him, which gave his imaginary sister figure no real reason to help him bathe. His fear of Mamori had kicked up a notch the night before. Mamori had called him near midnight... they had an hour long conversation... but Sena could swear to god he kept hearing her pant, along with a few sounds he had heard coming from a classroom that had been used by one of his middle school teachers when he would seduce one of his female students. Of course the way she moaned his name before a long pause made things worse, since he had a gut feeling she was stopping herself from screaming his name.

He had carefully placed his phone on the ground near his bed and then he put a pillow over it when he heard something start vibrating and Mamori loose more control over her voice. He knew better than to hang up otherwise Mamori might notice and make things even more creepy. That night Sena slept in a fetal position while asking his hearing to stop working, since Mamori kept getting louder. At the end Sena took drastic measures. He took some night medication that would help him sleep through whatever Mamori was doing. His parents didn't question him on digging through the medicine cabinet since they figured he was trying to get some pain killers and accidentally grabbed the wrong thing.

_' How long did she keep doing whatever it was she was doing?... She was on the phone for three hours before the battery died. And that was after all the time she spent talking to me. I'm so glad she didn't wake up early enough to ride with us to Ojo. Hopefully whatever she did will keep her happy enough to give me some space.'_ Sena thought before Seeing Kanako-sensei take out a clip board.

" I'm happy to see you three here... Ikari you will be joining Otawara and the line for their morning practice. Taki you will be with Taki and the backfield, and Sena you will be doing something special with Wakana and the Shogun." Kanako said making the three freshmen nod their heads.

" Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Otawara laughed as he looked at the players that would help him protect the offensive players. " A lineman is only as good as the power training he puts himself through. American Football is the sport that focuses the most on results. No one cares about how hard you try all they want you to do is be the best. The harder you work the better you become, and there is no position that requires more power than the line." The gassy lineman said before putting his teammates through a work out that would make the ancient Spartans proud. Ikari was loving it because he could tell it was going to make him stronger.

" Four our first hour of training we will be doing some basic exercises." Takami said before leading his underclassmen through their warm up drills.

" Uh what is this?" Sena asked as he stood in front of Wakana and the Shogun.

" Weights. If you plan to become a running back you will need to build up your endurance. You are a bit above average compared to others your age but it isn't up to my standards." The Shogun said as Wakana helped Sena strap on some ankle and wrist bands that weighed five pounds each. Before he was given a vest that weighed twenty pounds.

" I've already gone over Kanako's training schedule she has for you. I completely agree on it but before you can start you are going to have to help Wakana with her chores. Now go, I got to check on the others." The Shogun said making the teens run.

" By the way... the cheerleaders stop to rest every hour on the hour. If you wish to see them I advice you to finish your work before then. Most of our work outs are set up to last an hour... however if you slack off you won't be able to rest until you finish everything on that part of the schedule." The Shogun said making Sena nod his head.

" Why did he bring up the cheerleaders?" Wakana asked as she studied him with a look he had never gotten before. Since Sena wasn't a pervert no girls have ever questioned him over being perverted. Which is why he didn't recognize the look that was being directed at him.

" I dunno." Sena said while following his manager. Knowing Sena couldn't lie to save his life she accepted his answer. Only to pause to see the other rookies stare at the cheerleaders as they bended over to touch their toes. They were getting more than a generous rear view of the beauties that was entrusted with firing them up. Those girls were not going to have a problem in that department during the games.

" The first thing we need to do is get all the drinks ready." Wakana said with a smile when she noticed Sena wasn't paying attention to the cheerleaders. Being a boy with more than enough contact with a female, along with his immunity to female seduction allowed him to see the person hidden behind deliciously sinful flesh.

" That's a lot of water." Sena said as they reached the cafeteria that had three carts full of water jugs. Each cart had three levels, on those levels a person can hold sixty bottles of water, each bottle could hold twenty six ounces of water.

" The reason is because we need all of this water during Saturday practice. Since the Shogun gives us Sunday off. It usually takes me half an hour to fill all of the carts up, so both of us should be able to finish in no time." Wakana said with a reassuring smile before getting a serious face that Sena liked when it appeared on Mamori. It was a face showing she was ready for business and knew what she was doing. " Now there is a special way we follow to set up the bottles. The first cart has each bottle filled a third of the way with ice. The second cart two thirds, while the last cart has its bottles filled up all the way with ice. The reason we do this is to make sure there is enough water so that we don't have to make extra trips." Wakana said making Sena nod his head.

" Then those two carts are for the cheerleaders?" Sena asked making Wakana look at the ice machine that had two carts with bottles that needed to be filled. A picture of an Ojo cheerleader was on the cart while the cart for the White knights had a knight with a lance riding on a white horse.

" That's not right, they know better than to do something like this." Waka said as she made her way to the cart. She found a note and got mad.

" Is something wrong?" Sena asked.

" The cheerleaders had their first team dropouts of the year." Waka said as she passed the note to the young running back.

_' Fuck this!' _Sena read with a blush. '_ Wow, never expected someone to react this way to a simple chore. At least I know she doesn't have a problem with expressing herself.'_

" Why don't you get started on the bottles while I go tell the cheerleaders about what happened?" Wakana said making Sena nod his head.

" If you fill a cart up just take it to where they have to go... I'll be back to help you as soon as I can." The long haired brunette said making Sena nod his head again. The tiny speedster watched as his manager left and got to work on preparing everything.

_' Dormant gopher skills don't fail me now... I wonder where Shin and Sakuraba went to?' _Sena thought as he moved and worked at a rate of three people.

+-*/\*-+

_** Meanwhile with Sakuraba and Shin**_

" Sakuraba-kun!" Fan girls screeched to the best of their abilities. While the two scouted the game they were watching.

_' God... why do I put up with them?... Oh right the money.' _Sakuraba thought before looking at Shin._ ' You're a good guy Shin, not once have you ever complained when my fans reach a level of screeching that makes others bleed from their ears. I guess you must have built an immunity to their screeching just like me.'_ Sakuraba thought as he saw his best friend with a new light.

_' Must continue to practice lip reading, otherwise I will have to remove the ear plugs I don't want Sakuraba to learn about. On another note this skill has allowed me to become a better defensive player. Thank god fan girls are too shallow to pick up anything that isn't a teen gossip magazine. The day they learn about Football Monthly will be the day the heavens have forsaken me.'_ Shin thought as he read Sakuraba's lips before making a comment on the Deimon Devil Bats.

+-*/\*-+

" I'm sorry Sena..._***pant***_... Shogun..._***pant***_... I didn't think it was going to take me that long to catch up with the cheerleaders and their coaches." Wakana said with exhaustion as she reached the freshman that was standing with the Shogun. She had no doubt he was complaining about being forced to do everything on his own. She had a good idea how boring an annoying it could be to fill the bottles on your own. Since that was what she did since all females that joined to help the team ended up being fan girls wanting to win Sakuraba's heart. She still wasn't sure how some would escape the Shogun's screening process. She figured that being a fanatic with an obsession with a Model could somehow create miracles. The coach of the Cheerleaders and the Saotome girls had followed Wakana to the Shogun and running back. The Cheerleader coach wanted to apologize to the Shogun as well since she knew the team only had one dependable female that normally took care of the ridiculous amount of bottles needed for the Football players. Along with many other things.

" Actually Sena was just finished bringing out the last cart of bottles. In fact you girls should be thanking him since he prepared the bottles for the cheer leading team." Shogun said making Sena blush as the females looked at him with disbelief. They had left for their run and had been caught by Wakana before heading back to their school grounds. They had the members of the Karate club escort them during their run. The next week it would be a different club.

" You filled up 900 hundred bottles in less than fifteen minutes?" Wakana nearly screamed with disbelief. Making everyone look at Sena with shock.

" Hai... I used to do the same thing for the Dojo I used to be a part of... of course the system you guys have is much better than what I used to do at my old Dojo. I can't count the number of trips I had to take to keep fifty students hydrated." Sena said with a shy voice. _' That was an aquatic hell I never want to live again.'_

" You should thank Wakana, it was her idea to use more ice per bottles that would be used later." Shogun said making Sena look at Wakana with awe which made her blush.

" Now then onto your next task. Sena go to the locker room and get all the equipments for the team. You guys will be arming up in an hour. Wakana I need you to go place an order for the Jerseys for our school year." Shogun said making the two teens nod their heads.

" I'm sorry about this, next time I'll have my girls return the favor." The Cheerleader Coach said making the Saotome nod their heads.

" Oh.. uh... t-t-that is-isn't necessary..." Sena said with a blush since the woman was very beautiful and her bow made her breast jiggle. He might not be a pervert but seeing F-cup breast jump was too hard to ignore. "In fact it was so easy I can do this every Saturday we have practice... ah ha ha ha?" Sena said before looking at the Shogun's smirking face.

" Oh Really?" The man said and mentally flinched as he saw Sena worry. '_ Kid has no confidence... I'm going to have to work on that.'_

" Well Sena since you are a perfect example of a proper knight I'm assigning you water duty for our team and the cheerleaders. The moment you reach school grounds your task will be to have all the water delivered in twenty minutes...after you put on your weights. Understand?" The man said making Sena nodded his head as fast as possible.

" H-h-hai. It will be my pleasure." Sena said making Shogun place a hand on his head.

" That a boy, no go get the gear for your teammates. Once you're done you can suit up, put your weights on again and join Kanako for the rest of your training. If you have any question you can ask Wakana or Takami." Shogun said making Sena nos his head before he rushed to the locker room.

" That isn't _necessary_ Shogun-kun. My girls can carry their own weight." The long haired beauty with a motherly aurora said making the Shogun to flinch.

" I'm not doing it to punish the boy for caving under pressure." The Football Head Coach said making the woman study him. " That boy has an amazing gift Hatsune-san and I wish to help him become the best he can be. I know he is young but that is the reason I will put extra work on making sure nothing bad happens to him." The serious coach said making the brown haired woman look at the running Sena that was moving at a speed she knew would make him valuable in American Football. After all as a Cheerleader Coach she got to watch a lot of gains and was smart enough to learn the rules. She might be a beautiful big breasted woman with a motherly personality, but she was also a beautiful big breasted woman with a motherly personality that had graduated from Tokyo U. Making her at a league far above the traditional cheerleader and their coaches. It was a trait she was passing on to all her cheer leading apprentices. _**( A/N: Kudos to those that can figure out who the cheer leading coach is based on.)**_

" I never had a reason to doubt you before, so I'm not going to start now." Arisaka Hatsune said before walking away.

" I appreciate it Arisaka-san." Shogun said as the woman lead her new apprentices to work.

" Sena sure is a nice guy." The Saotome girls said at once making their coach smile. She couldn't help agree since she sensed something different in the tiny speedster. Something she knew would make the world better if more men had it in them.

" What do I do after placing the orders?" Wakana asked since she was going to be given a lot of time before she had to help the coaches keep an eye on the training of the players.

" Kanako wanted you to man the catapult later. Go prep it at the main field, after that you can return to your regular duties." Shogun said making Wakana nod her head.

" Who is going to be our punt returner?" Wakana asked since she knew that the special team training wasn't until the last hour of the day.

" I'm sure you can figure it out after last night's tryouts." Shogun said making Wakana's eyes to grow.

" I can't believe Koharu-san used to do this all by herself." Sena said after bringing out the last football basket.

" She's a very hard worker I'm sure she appreciates you helping her out." Kanako said as Ikari and Taki reached the part of the field they were going to take up. The offensive coach and the young running back were already waiting there." For the next hour you three are going to be working over the first five plays I gave you. Have you learn them yet?" Kanako asked making Sena raise his hand.

" You don't have to raise your hand to ask a question, much less say something." Kanako said with a hint of amusement making Sena blush.

" Ano, you said I'm going to be a running back... but the plays had positions called half back and full back... I wasn't sure which I was suppose to learn. I remember most of it but..." Sena said only to have Kanako raise her hand to cut him off.

" The running back position is made up of two positions, the half back and the full back. On a team our size we can easily get multiple people to play both sides. However I want you to be able to play both. That way our enemies won't be able to get an accurate guess on what play you are going to do. Don't worry Sena I don't plan to overwhelm you or the others. But I do have high hopes for you three. Which position did you memorize the most?" Kanako said to Sena making him think.

" I guess the Full back." Sena said making Kanako nod her head.

" Very well then lets us practice a pitch pass to Sena." Kanako said making the trio nod their heads.

" Kanako-sensei... why are we going to focus on pitches if Sena needs to master the hand off first." Taki said making Kanako smile.

" For normal running backs that's true." Kanako said as Sena looked at the offensive players, he could see those that play his position being handed the football by the second and third string quarterbacks.

" However Takami is our best quarterback, he would easily become one of the best if it wasn't for his one weakness." Kanako said making her players confused. Her words instantly making them look at her in confusion since they saw Takami as a great leader and person. Even if they had little time with the teen.

" He's an old school quarterback. Meaning he hardly has any speed but he easily makes it up with accuracy and picking the right plays. Which is why Sena needs to work on catching a pitch and short passes." Kanako said making Sena confused.

" Because Takami-sempai can't get away if they try to sack him?" Ikari asked making Kanako smile at him figuring the answer out. She was glad to learn he was more than a fight loving fool.

" Hai, its rare for our line to break but we still want to make sure nothing bad happens. Sena when you aren't given the ball your job to be to always keep your eyes on Takami. Because you will never know when he will throw you the ball. You are his last resort and with the plays I have planned you will be given more than enough chances to save us from losing yards." Kanako said making the tiny speedster nod his head.

" Ah! Ha ha ha!" Otawara said as he showed up some freshmen and a sophomore. " I brought you the guys you asked for."

" Thank you. You can return to your training." Kanako said making the biggest player on their team to stomp away.

" In front of us we have a lineman, a corner and a linebacker. Their job will be to block you from getting to the end zone." Kanako said as they stood in the red zone.

" Just like a real game you three will have four downs to get ten yards after the ten yards you will have four downs to score a touch down." Kanako said as the second year linebacker told his Kouhai what they had to do.

" Now to make it harder on opposing teams we have two different play books. One that focus on offensive and one on defense. So even if you are on the same team the defenders won't know what play I'll call. We'll work on this play, and reverse it a few times to warm up. Ikari I need you to block, we won't be rushing at full force till later." Kanako said making the brawler nod his head. Her knights had locked at the play book Kanako had a few feet away before getting in formation.

" Down...set...Hut!" Kanako said before turning to the right and passing the ball to Sena. It wasn't the best throw making it harder for him to get it. Ikari had easily blocked the freshman lineman as Taki pushed agaisnt the linebacker making Sena face the corner on his own. Sena did a quick cut to get away from harm before reaching the end zone.

_' I guess their Natural talents is too hard for so few rookies to block.' _Kanako thought before nodding to the Shogun. Her players had just finished scoring their 20th consecutive touchdown without having to lose a down. The man sent three more rookies each one doubling the defensive positions that had been on the field before.

" Now its getting fun." Ikari said as he punched his palm.

" Ah ha ha! We'll score once again with a hundred percent accuracy." Taki said as he twirled around.

" Let's just worry about doing our best." Sena said while hopping to calm his friends down.

" Javelin Charge twenty three." Kanako said making her players rush into their position.

_' What happened to the huddle?' _Sena thought.

" Roulette four... Hut Hut Hut!" Kanako said before stepping back. She smirked as the corners blitzed her making Ikari and Taki fill with shock. She could see the line backers following Sena after his first steps. With no care for her own safety Kanako passed the ball to Sena.

_' I hope they don't hurt her.' _Sena thought as he saw the two Linebackers getting ready to tackle him.

_' I didn't expect that from him.'_ Kanako thought as Ikari and Taki cheered. To the shock of the defensive players that had been watching and playing with Sena they had just seen the Running back run right between the two defenders. _' He must be doing something more than just avoiding hits.'_ Kanako thought as Sena ran back.

" Guillotine! Guillotine! Heavy Calvary nine teen! Hut Hut Hut!" Kanako said before she turned to hand the ball to Sena. This time the Corners and the Linebackers followed Sena as he passed Kanako with his arms blocking his chest. To their shock Kanako threw the ball towards Taki who had pushed off a lineman to reach his spot.

_' Whoops. I guess making long passes isn't as easy as I thought.'_ Kanako thought as the ball she threw would not be catchable by most players.

" Ah ha ha!" Taki laughed as he showed his flexibility by catching the ball at an angle that would be difficult for rookies.

" If that pass had been more accurate he would have made a touchdown." Takami said with a smile. The line backers had caught Taki when he was only a yard from the end zone.

" Had he stretched the ball out he would have also made it." Kanako said making Takami chuckle.

" True, but with defenders breathing down his back he couldn't have risked having the ball knocked out of his hands with the goal so close. Such action is a dangerous risk since he already gained the first down." Takami said making Kanako nod her head.

" Shogun said its time for our break and he wants me to take over as quarterback." Takami said making Kanako look at her players with pride.

" I guess its time for me to make sure you didn't ruin the rest of the offensive players." Kanako said making Takami chuckle. He saw his female coach leave before looking at the players.

" We're going to rest before starting up again. However we when start you guys can come at me at full force since I can take a hit." Takami said making the defense smile.

" I guess that means they were holding back?" Sena asked making Takami chuckle as he saw the running back become a bit fearful.

" Don't worry Sena-kun. I also know you three had been holding back." Takami said making Inari smirk, Natsu started twirling on one leg and Sena got a bit shy.

" Ah! Ha ha ha ha!" Otawara yelled before farting.

" You six are going to be joining me after the break. These guys will be replacing you." Otawara said as he brought a group to the end zone.

_' The main defense?' _Takami thought._' Shogun must be planning on working on our Red Zone defense since we have players that will be mostly concentrating on gaining 1__st__ down conversions and touchdowns.'_ Takami thought as he wondered how good the rookies would do agaisnt an experienced team.

" So how many plays have you worked on in the two hours you spent with Kanako-sensei?" Takami asked as he huddled with his Kouhai.

" We got the first four of our plays of our play book down." Ikari said making Takami nod his head._ ' That means that they've been focusing on the Black Gospel. The White Gospel is the play book Shogun created and the Black Gospel was made by Kanako. Lets start this off strong.'_ Takami thought as he broke the huddle.

" Rear Guard! Rear Guard! Single Blade Charge! Hut hut hut!" Takami yelled as a sophomore center passed him the ball. He turned to the left and handed the ball to Sena. He ran towards the left side of the field.

" Left Tower! Left Tower!" A linebacker yelled as Sena took one step passed Takami and then doubled back to the right. The defense quickly ran after Sena. They pushed him out of bounds after he gained sixteen yards.

_' They won't be playing Zone defense after learning Sena can take advantage of their gaps.' _Takami thought with a smile.

" Read Guard! Rear Guard! Twin Blade Draw!" Takami yelled making Sena rush like he was going for a pass. The defense had to split to cover the two potential catchers. The guy playing safety had rushed to block Sena when he passed the Linebackers.

Both offensive players turned when they reached their position. Taki easily caught the ball, he had jumped a bit to reach over the short corners blocking him. Of course being Ojo players allowed them to tackle him when he hit the ground.

" Only two yards to a touchdown..." The Sophomore offensive lineman pointed out.

" If we had more players I might risk a pass." Takami said making the second year nod his head.

" You want me to what?" Sena asked with disbelief as Takami told them the next play.

" Trust me Sena-kun you can make it." Takami said making Sena fill with worry.

"H-H-Hai?" Sena said as they broke from the huddle. He calmed down when Ikari and Taki placed a supportive hand on his shoulder before going to their spot.

" Trebuchet! Trebuchet!" Takami yelled before Taki started running towards the center.

" Motion! Motion! Motion!" The Linebackers yelled making the defense rush to the middle.

" Hut! Hut! Hut!" Takami yelled as Sena ran near his top speed.

_' I can't make it!'_ Sena thought as Ikari, Taki and the Sophomore Offensive lineman blocked the defenders.

" You can do it Sena!" Takami yelled with total confidence in the former gopher. Sena gained strength from his words and from seeing his friends block with all their might. Which was easy to see since Ikari was blocking two defenders at once as Taki knocked down the Lineman in front of him before getting in front of the Corner that was going to hit Sena.

_' I can do it!' _Sena mentally yelled drawing upon his full speed.

+-*/\*-+

" I can't believe Sena-kun wants to play this." Mamori said as she looked at the first game for the Deimon Devil Bats. " He isn't made to be taking such hits." Mamori said with worry and disbelief.

" Hits? He's playing for Ojo, unlike our team they got enough players to keep the burden off Shorty." Hiruma growled. He was still upset over losing two good players. To make things worse it was nearly impossible to get information on Ojo and its players from sources that wasn't Football Monthly. Thanks to its students being responsible and proud of their school. Blackmailing is only good when you have something to use on people.

" Mamori-san, if it would make you feel better, I would have done everything in my power to protect Sena-kun from harm if he had joined our team. To me each person wearing the colors of the devil bats is a teammate and a friend. I won't let them get hurt if I can help it." Kurita said making Mamori smile at him. The other players had gained some pride and strength from the Gentle giants words.

" We might not have cheerleaders but we do got Anezaki-san with us. Let's show those bastards its not about quantity its about quality." A Deimon player yelled making the others get pumped up. Mamori had gone to a fellow second year student to learn about the physical game, being the kind person she originally was she couldn't help but be supportive and treat the players of her school. Her presence in the beginning of the game had done wonders to Deimon. Its why they had been able to score two touchdowns thanks to Hiruma's skills and a certain monkey wanting to win her heart.

" Huh?" Mamori asked with confusion. Unfortunately for her an idea began to form in Hiruma's head.

" You know, there might be a way for us to help each other out." The artificial blond said making his hated enemy look at her.

" You want that Chibi to go to Deimon right?" Hiruma said making Mamori nod her head after a moment.

" I want him to be on the team, if we can convince him to transfer before the spring season is over he can play for Deimon by the time fall classes start. However to do that he is going to need someone he can trust on my team to keep him safe." Hiruma said making Mamori glare at him.

" What do you mean keep him safe?" Mamori asked making Hiruma grin.

" If the Chibi comes to Deimon, then you can bet his sorry ass is going to lose all of his Ojo friends." Hiruma said making Mamori's eyes to grow. _' I knew it.'_ Hiruma thought as Mamori's mind began to come up with scenarios.

" Poor kid is going to be all alone, in a school he isn't familiar with, and no one is going to trust him in the beginning because he comes from Ojo. Of course Fatty and I know better but you know how other guys can be." Hiruma said making Mamori nod her head, which made Hiruma's grin to grow.

" If you become the team's Manager you can keep an eye on him when we practice, while making sure nothing bad happens to him. I'll also make sure to keep him safe during school hours." Hiruma said as he got closer to the quarter American teen.

" I can even make sure girls keep away from him. I know the kid had a tough life, and will need someone carrying, someone that can be trusted, someone loyal that can always be with him. If only there was someone in this school that can play that role." Hiruma said as he saw Mamori leaning towards the answer he wanted.

" Perhaps Miyabi-san will be willing to take on such an important responsibility?" Hiruma said making Mamori fill with shock.

"Miyabi?" Mamori yelled shocking Hiruma, since he had never heard her get so angry, upset, disappointed maybe but never angry. " I would never let a woman like her near my Sena." Mamori growled as her mind imagined one of the beauties of Deimon seducing Sena. And oddly enough Sena easily gave in thanks to him being his innocent naive self. " She's selfish, arrogant, lazy, manipulative, tasteless, gossip loving and a cheater. She doesn't deserve to ever be with someone like Sena." Mamori said as her hands clenched from the anger of such an idea involving the younger male.

" Then who do you recommend?" Hiruma asked with a smirk since he already knew the answer.

+-*/\*-+

" Ah!" Sena said as he finished drinking some Croc-Aid. The entire team had been lead on a run outside the school grounds before lunch. At the moment they had stopped at a shopping center to buy themselves something to eat.

" Man that hits the spot." Ikari said with a grin before bitting into a sandwich he bought.

" Ah ha ha! I'm really enjoying practice." Taki said as he spun around while not spilling his drink or the bento he bought.

" Really?" Sena asked making his friends look at him. " I mean aren't we suppose to be getting as many touchdowns as possible? The last hour Otawara and Shin have been making it hard for us to get a lot of yards." Sena said with a tired voice. After another hour of practicing with that one group of defenders the Shogun had decided to send his best defense to practice agaisnt Kanako's rookies. Of course Takami, had been give Sakuraba, an additional running back and another offensive lineman to help his side. The tall quarterback figured that it would be an all out scrimmage by the time they got back.

" Ojo has the best defensive in all the league. And Otawara and Shin are the greatest defensive players in our team. Its only natural it gets harder to play agaisnt them." Wakana said as she walked up to them. " Besides I ran the numbers and you were averaging nearly eight yards per run with Taki gaining a minimum of six yards per catch. Its hard to take Taki down with a single tackle making him get even more yards if he can make a clean break." Wakana said with a smile.

" Football might be a game that focus on results but its still a game that uses all of its players." Ikari said as he patted Sena on the back to show his support.

" Just worry about doing your best and the rest will fall into place." Taki said making Sena nod his head.

" Can you work with them?" The Shogun asked as he sat in a bench with Kanako, Otawara, Sakuraba, Shin and Takami around him.

" They got a lot of raw talent and the more Sena starts to accept the support from his teammates the better he is going to become." Kanako said making the Shogun feel the same, he had gone over the numbers during Kanako and Takami training the three Rookies that had the makings of being an Ace.

" While facing Shin one on one Sena is still gaining six yards per carry and he performs a lot better when facing a stronger opponent." Takami said making Sakuraba look at Sena with shock.

" It's true." Shin said at the one that surpassed his speed. " He keeps finding ways to make it harder for me to tackle him, if it wasn't for him breaking before a cut I wouldn't be able to get near enough to tackle him." Shin said making Takami smile while adjusting his glasses.

" It's why I'm having him run out of bounds. Not only does it save him from your spear tackles but it gives him an easy path to take." Takami said with a dark tone making those around wonder how he can suddenly turn his personality. Especially into a personality they had never meet before much less imagine it existed.

" Taki-san is pretty amazing as well, especially when he is blocking defenders for Sena during a run." Sakuraba said making Kanako smile.

" Those three show a level of teamwork I would expect from a group that had been friends for years. However I've confirmed they've known each other less than a month. In fact had it not been for Wakana recruiting them during an incident on the train, Sena and Taki would have been playing for Deimon." Kanako said making everyone look at her with shock.

" Deimon just got a really good receiver along with some rookies to replace those stand in players. I don't even want to imagine what Hiruma could have done with players like Sena and Taki." Sakuraba said making the Coaches go quiet. They knew Hiruma was a genius in football and would have easily forged the two Aces into the roles they were made for. However the Shogun knew that without a real coach or atleast a trainer it would have been difficult for Deimon to bring out the true and hidden potential of the two players. Potential that takes decades of experience in the game to be noticed.

_' It would have also taken them a death march to get them up to speed. Especially since Deimon has no real experience in games, Hiruma and Kurita are great players but haven yet to learn to properly lean on others..'_ The Shogun thought.

" Does it really matter that Sena and Taki could have gone to Deimon?" Otawara said making the others look at him. " They've taken the pledge of Ojo and are my teammates. I want to focus on winning games and helping them grow." The giant said making the others agree with his simple knowledge.

" You're going to have to practice harder Sakuraba, otherwise Taki is going to surpass you. Our Kouhai are soon going to be looking at you for guidance soon." Takami said with a smile.

" What me?" Sakuraba asked with shock.

" You're one of our permanent receivers, its only natural they come to the Ace Sakuraba for help." Kanako said with a smile since she knew the tall model didn't like being called an Ace.

" We've rested long enough its time to head back and finish today's practice." The Shogun said before standing to lead his team home. _' This is going to be Ojo's year... the golden generation will be forgotten thanks to Kanako and her private knights.' _The man thought with a warm smile. He couldn't wait to defeat the stronger teams that always claimed victory from his hard working team.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 6: Preparations for war.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

***Technique***

**( Person talking through a Phone)**

" Good morning Sena." A kind and warm voice said making the young teen turn. The owner watched as how the tiny speedster turned to the voice in Ojo's copy room with a bit of shock. Both teens had been sent by their homeroom teachers to take care of a small task. Giving them a rare chance to see each other during school without others to draw their attention away.

" Ah Koharu-san I didn't even see you in here." Sena said making the team Manager giggle at his lack of attention.

" I could tell." Koharu said as she made copies for her teacher, who was a genius but forgetful. Sena on the other hand had to pick up some things Kanako had left in the copy room. She had naturally figured out Sena's skills as Gopher and his speed would make it easier for her to make him a teacher assistant. Not to mention being a teacher aid would make it easier for him to get into Ojo University.

" I stayed up late last night going over the Black Gospel. Kanako-sensei wants me to fully learn all the running backs plays for the first seven pages of the play book. Not to mention classes in Ojo are a little harder than what I'm used to. At this rate I'm going to have to ask Mamori-neechan for tutoring." Sena said making the brunette look at him.

" Mamori-neechan? Is she your sister?" The football manager asked.

" I... kind of... I think..." Sena said as he tried to sum up his relationship with the blue eyed teen.

" Do you want to start from the beginning, maybe it will make things easier for you to explain?" Wakana said making Sena nod his head.

" Our moms are best friends and I grew up with her protecting me. She's almost two years older and great at just about anything that doesn't involve drawing." Sena said making the long haired brunette let out a giggle that made Sena smile.

" I was suppose to go to Deimon with her but then that thing happened on the train. If it wasn't for Koharu-san and Taki-san I wouldn't be wearing this uniform. I really need to find a way to thank you one of these days. You've helped me a lot since I've met you." Sena said making the brunette get a light blush.

" Don't think nothing about it Sena. It's my job to help people especially Football players." Wakana said before collecting the finished copies.

" I don't think that's why you do it." Sena said making the brunette look at him. "You're just a great person that enjoys helping others. I really admire all the kindness you carry in your heart." Sena said making Wakana's blush to darken.

" I've met a lot of people, especially some that love taking advantage of others." Sena said with his back to his manager since he was stapling the copies he had to get. " And I know that you are naturally a nice person and I like that about you. Its hard to find someone as carrying as you now a days. You're a rare treat Koharu-san which makes your company all the more enjoyable." Sena said while not knowing what affects his words was causing to the long haired teen.

" T-t-thanks Sena... I'll see you at practice." The brunette said as he heart began to beat at a rate she hadn't ever experienced.

" Hai." Sena said as he gathered his papers before turning to give her a smile. He saw her blushing before she gave him a quick wave and rushed out of the copy room. _' That was weird...'_ Sena thought before shrugging off what happened and getting the things he needed.

" Ikari, Natsu, Taki... over here." Takami said as he motioned to the three players. Whispers began to pass around the lunchroom as the trio walked towards the football team tables. It wasn't common to the school's history to have the Team Captain call freshmen over to their table. Since all team members already knew where they were suppose to eat.

" There some seats if you guys need them." Sakuraba said making the trio look at the seats. While the rest of the Ojo students were shocked those three had made the team.

" Sorry guys but we got dibs on them first." Yuzuha suddenly said as she wrapped herself over Sena's body making him blush. Her breast rested on the back of his head as she perched her chin on his head. She wasn't doing it to seduce Sena but because it felt natural for her to do it. Since she kept getting a little brother vibe from the tiny speedsters and she did the same hug to her little brother all the time. Of course he was too young to enjoy the hug the same way Sena currently was. He might be freaked out when Mamori touches him but other girls felt real nice to him.

" Dibs?" Takami asked with a smirk as he adjusted his glasses and saw the rest of the Saotome girls. He remembered the four being the same ones that would talk to Sena's Group during their training breaks.

" Yes, during the morning before school, lunch on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday is our time with our friends." Akira said with a calm tone as she stood next to Ikari.

" They might be football players but they were our friends first." Dita said with a light pout making the team instantly give in to her logic.

" Don't feel bad guys, you still get them on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, not to mention during afternoon practice." Mikoto said with a smile.

" Ah! Ha! Ha! Ha! You three go have fun, no reason for you to suffer through this Sausage Fest." Otawara said making everyone look at him. _**( A/N: I pity the fool who doesn't know what a Sausage Fest is.)**_

" Sausage Fest... holy shit he's right." Ikari said as he scanned the table and saw no females with them.

" Where's Waka?" Taki asked since he was also glad they were not going to participate in such a disturbing and sad event.

" She never sits with us." Shin said with a calm tone that showed it didn't bother him. He was comfortable with his sexuality which was the reason he didn't care about small things or the opinions of others. That and Otawara was the only guy in Ojo that could survive a fist fight agaisnt Shin.

" Anyway... I wanted to tell you three that today's practice is going to start in the weight room. I didn't want you to go to the field and find everyone missing." Takami said making Ikari and Taki to nod their heads. Sena would have joined but he didn't want to move Yuzuha's breast.

_' Maybe Mamori-neechan isn't as weird as I thought... maybe all Americans are naturally really touchy. It would explain why the west is suppose to kiss each other during a greeting.' _Sena thought before he was lead to the outside of the cafeteria to eat.

" Man did you see all those guys being jealous at you?" Ikari asked as they headed to their lock room. Sena blushed at the questioned and worried about something bad happening. He had noticed the stares during lunch, he wished Ikari would learn to drop it.

" I just hope they don't try anything." Sena said as he looked at a guy glaring at him. The teen was a freshman on the soccer team.

" Don't worry about it Otouto. They know better than to start something." Taki said with a reassuring smile.

" Hey, won't those girls passing Sena around like a stuff doll ruin your plans of pawning off your sister on Sena?" Ikari asked making Sena groan. He had forgotten about the official, yet unofficial engagement. He wasn't sure if his parent's and Taki's parents had agreed with Natsuhiko's insanity. He hoped Kami had answered his prays and kept him an official bachelor.

" Nope... those girls don't see Sena in any romantic way." Taki said making Ikari look at him with disbelief and then at his other friend for confirmation.

" It's true, ever since I was little girls were more friendly to me than normal. If it wasn't for my neechan I would still be stuck playing house with them." Sena said making his friends look at him while wondering what he was forced to do as a kid. He was after all very easily to lead around and effortlessly gave in to the demands of others. "Lucky for me they never saw me as nothing more than a plaything." Sena said making the girls around him to blush. " Wait... that last part came out wrong?" Sena said making Ikari and Taki to laugh their heads off at his embarrassment. He would curse himself for creating new rumors that would start floating around the halls of Ojo. New rumors that he hoped his Nee-chan's ears never got to pick up on.

" Anyway, won't your sister get mad at Sena being grouped by other girls? After all the ladies of Ojo know about you know what." Ikari said with a tone that hint to a certain something that made Sena blush.

" Nope, she will understand that Sena will become her future husband... and what are you talking about?" Taki asked making Ikari groan. Clearly the artificial blond had forgotten about the shower incident.

" Never mind, we got practice to get to." Ikari said as they went to their lockers to change. Unfortunately their lockers were being assigned by their jersey number.

" Sena this is your new locker." The Shogun said as he saw the teen heading to his old locker. Sena filled with a bit of confusion as he looked at his coach, then his locker and finally his new locker. He turned to his coach to ask a question while making himself look like an innocent kid.

" Is something wrong with my old locker Coach Shoji?" Sena asked making the man smile. He liked the fact Sena didn't call him Shogun.

" There is nothing wrong with it. I just want you to have this number." The man said making Sena nod his head. Taki had picked his old number but Sena knew that Taki wasn't going to cause problems to their head coach. The reason Taki picked Twenty Seven was because it was small than Thirty Seven. It his mind everyone would be able to understand their numbers would show the world their status as siblings through marriage.

_' Respectful, talented as hell and follows orders to the letter. Oh yeah I can work with him... this is definitely going to be Ojo's year.' _The Head Coach thought with a smile as he saw Sena prepare for their training.

" Kobayakawa Sena you will be training along side of me." Shin said making Sena gulp before nodding his head. It was an odd sight to see one of the greatest American Football players lead a shy person like Sena through Shin's Spartan like training. Wakana thought it was kind of cute and more than likely a few of her friends would take it the wrong way. However to enjoy listening to their unique imagination she would report on what was now happening during their afternoon practice. Especially after Shin didn't pay any attention to Sena's reactions when the Linebacker would touch Sena in awkward places, to ensure the tiny speedsters did the exercises right. To Shin there was nothing sexual about his actions, he was just taking care of the instructions the Shogun gave him.

" I hope Sena survives the exercises that Shin uses." Sakuraba said with a tone of worry as Sena followed Shin to a gym mat to train. Since Shin was also good at following orders to the letter the Shogun allowed him to train on his own.

" The first thing we are going to do is loosen our body for our training on the field. Taki-san has given me a full description of your morning and Sunday workout. So what we are going to do shouldn't be a problem. Follow to the best of your abilities and when you are tired take a rest." Shin said making Sena nod his head.

They started off with some jumping jacks, then a few push ups, some stretching, dumbbell lifting, sit ups, and a few more exercises that would make Navy Seals proud. On the other hand Sena felt he would have been better off being picked on by bullies since the level of pain was still the same. However it would have taken him a lot less effort but yielded no results.

" You got Shin training him?" Kanako asked with shock. Mainly since she never thought Shin would be willing to cut into his training to help someone else. She was pleasantly shocked by the odd development and now the future of Ojo would get a lot brighter.

" Sena has the potential to follow Shin and his workout, his training gives the most balanced results." Shogun said as they walked through the weight/training room. Both still able to keep an eye on the other players as they talked about the two fastest teens on their team.

" You mean you plan to turn Sena into a person that could rival Shin in all fields available?" Kanako asked making the Shogun to look at the woman.

" I want Sena to become the best he can be." The Shogun said making the female Urashima to nod her head.

"Sena and the others sure are hard working." Wakana said making the players around her to nod their heads. She was once again taking down numbers as she walked around with her clipboard. They had been in Ojo's private gym for over an hour now. It would belong before they do some field practice and then go home.

" That's because they each have goals they want to reach." Takami said as he drank from a sport bottle. " Ikari wants to become the strongest person he can be. Taki has dreams of playing in the NFL..." The quarterback said with a smile.

" And Sena?" Wakana asked making the teen look at the young running back doing his best to keep up with Shin.

" Doesn't want to upset anyone. He knows we have our hopes on him and he wants to make those hopes into a reality, no matter how hard he has to work." The Shogun answered as he looked at the young boy. " He fears rejection and the ideal of losing his friends terrifies him. It's why he always tries so hard even if he already makes us happy with half of the effort he is showing." Shogun said making the teens to look at him. 

" He's had a hard life." Kanako said making those around the two coaches to look at her. " I talked to his previous teachers and they all said he's been bullied... a lot of it was because of his small size. Of course it isn't his fault since he started school a year early. Or he would have if it wasn't for a few hours before reaching the cut off date. Till this day he has always been the youngest in all his classes." Kanako said as she looked at her running back. " It wouldn't surprise me if the only friends he has happens to be in this locker room." The woman said making the people around her to look at Sena collapse from trying a handstand push up only to try again. They could see him suffering but he refused to let anyone that believed in him down. Shin nodded his approval before holding Sena's legs and lifting him. Sena soon followed his balance and tried his best to keep exercising before falling thanks to gravity and fatigue.

" He doesn't know it but he has a really strong will, it might have been trampled by his childhood but it never vanished. With everyone's help we can help Sena become the person he was meant to be." The Shogun said making those around him agree to his words. They were motivated to work harder to help the burden Sena wished to carry.

+-*/\*-+

" Hurry up you bastards! Do you want to die agaisnt Ojo!" Hiruma screamed as he made his players run. " Remember who you are fighting for!" Hiruma yelled making certain people go faster.

" Does he have to use me to motivate them?" Mamori asked a certain construction worker.

" You know he has no shame in using everything that works. In fact if he could get away with it he would offer you as a prize to the MVP of the game." Musashi said making Mamori shiver.

" He better not because I have no plans in dating anyone from Deimon." Mamori growled making the old man looking teen study her. Her growling became worse since her mind instantly focused on how her plans were being destroyed thanks to Sena's new friends. She still couldn't figure out why she agreed to be stuck helping Deimon when she could go take care of her Sena back in Ojo. Easily forgetting the fact that Ojo would not allow her to do such a thing.

" A shame since I think you would be perfect for Hiruma. Your two personalities easily match each other. I can't think of a better couple." Musashi said making Mamori snap the clipboard in her hands. He instantly jumped back and looked at her with fear as her head turned in a traditional Exorcist fashion.

" _**What Did You Say?"**_ Mamori asked with a demonic tone as her face was covered in shadows, her eyes shining completely white as an aurora of pure death leaked from her body.

"I-I-I said its a shame Sena-san couldn't join Deimon." Musashi said as he stepped back while the murderous Mamori followed him.

" Oh... I really wanted him to come to this school." Mamori said with a sad tone as she instantly channeled a timid and sad person that couldn't hurt a fly. Waves of depression soon began flowing out of her body making Musashi feel terrible.

" Yeah... me too... I'll be going now." Musashi said as Mamori started to collect the things she had been holding.

_' What the hell was that?... Thank Hiruma he told me how to stop her from rampaging. I can only imagine what she did to that duo that wouldn't leave her alone.' _The Football punter thought before going back to work.

_' I miss Sena.'_ Mamori thought with light tears in her eyes since she had spent so little time with her childhood friend. It was too hard for her to suddenly lose the only constant part of her life, he was her rock. The one thing she could always depend on and now he was being stolen by others. Now she knew why she didn't like Sena being with other people. It was like the time Rikku was around, Sena would forget about her and stop needing her protection. She shook her head as she imagined what would have happened if Rikku hadn't moved away. Her mind figured out that Sena's and her bond wouldn't be as strong as it is now. Even if she is pushing it to the limit by trying to make her true intentions known.

+-*/\*-+

" My arms." Sena groaned as they waited at the train station to go home.

" They sure did their best to work us to the ground." Ikari said with a tired tone. Since they had less time to train in the weekdays their training was harder than the training on Saturday. Of course this guaranteed they would got to sleep as soon as they got home allowing them to wake up early for their morning jobs.

" Ah ha ha, this is going to make us into pros in no time." Taki said making his friends give him a weak smile.

" Do we really have to train so hard?" Sena asked making his friends look at him. " I mean you guys saw the game too, Deimon is a really bad team." The tiny speedsters made his friends think before they nodded their heads. He was instantly happy he wasn't playing for that team. He had heard the comments Sakuraba said about how a certain player would overwork him. Not to mention all the blackmailing that would be involved.

" True, but would you be happy winning when you know you didn't did your best?" Ikari asked with a serious tone.

" Or are you willing to whine about losing because you didn't play your hardest?" Taki said making Sena think. Neither scenario sounded good now that he thought about it.

" Taking it easy sounds nice Sena, but I'm not the type of guy that holds back during a fight. Its a stupid risk that can end up making things worse." Ikari said making Sena look at him.

" The harder we try, the better we become, the more we win, the prouder we can be. It might be a hard way to live but its going to make future victories a whole lot sweeter." Taki said making Sena think before agreeing with him.

" I guess you guys are right... sorry for saying something so stupid." Sena said making Ikari smirk and wave his hand.

" Don't worry about it Sena, theres nothing wrong with being a little stupid around friends. Otherwise Taki wouldn't be hanging with us." Ikari said making Sena laugh as Taki completely agreed with Ikari's words.

+-*/\*-+

" Mom left you some dinner in the microwave." A girl's voice said as Natsuhiko entered his home. She was watching the T.V in the living room. She was clearly petite unlike her brother and had a charm that many couldn't ignore. It's why she had so many friends in her life, even some from schools that weren't her own. How she would find the time to stay in touch with so many people he would never know. But to be honest he didn't care since it made his sister happy and he knew that she would call him if something bad would happen.

" I already ate a snack with Ikari and Sena before getting on the train, but I'll make sure to eat it after I do my homework." Taki said to his little sister as he finished changing his shoes.

" That Sena guy is the one you told mom and dad that he would be good for me." Taki Suzuna said with annoyance.

" Yup. He makes a great little brother, and he really likes Football. He'll be perfect for you." Natsuhiko said making his sister more upset. Clearly she could not see his logic.

" I don't need your help finding a boyfriend, and I certainly don't want a fiancée." Suzuna said with an angry tone.

" I won't force you to do anything Suzuna." The fake blond said making his sister look at him with shock. He hardly ever used her real name unless it was something important." Sena is a good guy and I only want what's best for you. If you need anything I'll be in my room doing my homework." Taki said with a serious tone that made him look like a different person.

" O-onichan?" Suzuna whispered as she saw his retreating back.

+-*/\*-+

_' Why god? Why?'_ Sena whined as Mamori used him as a body pillow. She had come over to check up on him, ate dinner with his family, volunteered her services as a tutor, and showed no signs of leaving until after Mihae asked Mamori to spend the night at their place. Of course with Mihae being Mihae, Mamori was really given no other choice but to agree. Then again the responsible beauty could have put more effort into wanting to go home, since Shuma had offered her a ride now that the family car had a constant tank of gas in it. Mamori kindly declined the offer since it would inconvenience her uncle, not to mention she knew Sena wouldn't mind bunking with her. In reality he just couldn't say no to his neechan, no matter how much he knew it would make him uncomfortable.

" Sena...kun." Mamori moaned as she put his arm between her breast as she latched onto his body.

_' Not again! Not again!'_ Sena mentally cried as Mamori started to dry hump him. _' No! Go back! Go back! Don't you dare start mixing things up!' Sena_ mentally screamed as Mamori gave his earlobe a light and sexually filled bite._ ' Oh god! She just licked me!' _Sena thought as Mamori traced a line from his ear to his shoulder.

" You're taste yummy Sena-kun." Mamori said with a seductive tone as her hand ran over his body.

" Mamori-neechan please stop." Sena moaned since his body being human still reacted normally to certain stimulation. It's why guys could never be claimed to being raped unless it involves dropping soap in a certain place. An experience no one wishes for good people to experience.

" I won't stop Sena-kun... I missed you so much." Mamori said as Sena closed his eyes and pictured Otawara and Ikari doing a ballet while wearing the appropriate clothing,along with other images to control his body.

_' Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts!' _Sena mentally chanted before wanting to throw up. _' Why did I think about making out with Mamori-neechan? Ah who cares? It did the job.' _Sena thought as his body shutdown before he closed his eyes and went to sleep. A very deep sleep to ensure he wouldn't wake up and see something he didn't want to or wasn't ready to see. After all he could not tell others Mamori had spent the night playing with his body if he didn't remember it. It was the only thing he could think of to protect himself and his neechan at the same time.

" Sena?" Mamori said before pausing her actions. She opened her eyes as she stopped kissing his neck. She had climbed onto his body and began to rub her body on his, her main focus being the growing tent in his pajamas that she wanted to touch the wet spot forming on her pajamas. A very pleasurable act for her since Sena was starting to gain muscles, making her focus more on her self satisfaction instead of worrying about hurting him. It was a [previous problem that had made her acts very difficult before his new way of life, now it was the one thing she was grateful about Sena making friends with Taki. And she planned to show her gratitude to Sena in a way that would make all guys jealous.

" Sena are you awake?" Mamori asked before she saw him being in deep a sleep thanks to the moonlight.

_' What? What the hell just happened?'_ Mamori thought as she looked at Sena and her position. She couldn't believe what had just happened between them. What could have happened only for their activities to be stopped by unforeseen circumstances.

_' He had a boner, he was moaning, and he was finally starting to touch me even though he wanted to fight it.'_ Mamori thought as her emotions took over._ ' What the hell happened that made him suddenly shut down? I know he isn't dead... did he take something before coming to bed?... The medicine cabinet!'_ Mamori thought before rushing to the bathroom in the hall. Mamori had been told that Sena mistakes certain medicines when he is in pain. It made her worry while Mihae laughed since Mamori would sometimes speak out her worst case scenarios. Her imagination very entertaining to those that got to hear about it, this was especially true when it involved her favorite speedster,

_' The sleep medicine.' _Mamori thought as she saw the open container. _' Sleep all you want Sena... but you will be mine. I'm the only one that can protect you and make you happy.' _Mamori thought with dedication before going back to sleep at his side. She crawled into his bed once more and scooped up Sena. A smile and a blush grew on her face before she unbuttoned her pajama shirt halfway. She moved Sena's face to her breast and let out a moan when Sean accidentally took some of her breast in his mouth while trying to say something in his sleep. No doubt his body knew that it was in a situation its conscious didn't like. She then moved one of his hands into her pajama pants to rest over her womanhood while the other was in a position to grab her ass.

_' You have no idea how badly I need this Sena... Deimon isn't the place I wanted it to be. It can never be perfect without you going there, and helping Hiruma and his bastard minions is a fate worse than hell.' _Mamori thought with rage. _' They act like I can't ever notice the way they look at me, they think I'm stupid enough to give them the one thing that they want. They don't understand how much you need me, how happy I am taking care of you.' _Mamori thought with a blush as she pulled Sena closer to her. She took a deep breathe as his hair tickled her face.

_' Kami-sama please open Sena's heart. I love him so much, I want him to receive all the love he deserves. I want to be the one to make all his dreams come true.'_ Mamori thought as she held onto her childhood friend. _' No one understands him as much as me, no one can ever care about Sena like I can.' _Mamori though as she took in Sena's warmth_. _

_' I can't love Sena like a brother anymore, he's going to become a great man and I know together we can have a wonderful family and life. Please Kami-sama make my wish come true, I know I'm being selfish but I love Sena so much.' _Mamori thought as she prayed for her miracle to happen.

_'I don't think I can ever love a guy as much as I love Sena, no one can ever take his place in my heart. I know no guy will ever let me care for Sena or understand how he needs me to care for him. Stupid self thinking bastards. They don't understand how special our relationship is. They will think and act like I'm nothing more than their property, they will hurt Sena because of their insecurity and jealousy. I won't ever let anyone hurt Sena-kun when I can protect him. Sena is the only one I can be around while showing my true self, he is the only one that can make me happy. Unlike those assholes with only one thing in their mind.' _Mamori thought with rage since in middle school such things had happened. She had tried dating but none of her potential boyfriends were able to get over the fact that Mamori loved Sena more than she could ever love them. Of course if they had been patient and tried to work things out it probably would have worked. It's such a sad thing that jealousy in adult bodies with the minds of children can cause so much trouble to young couples. Curse the ridiculous amount of chemicals in meat that causes human bodies to mature faster than the mind. Of course Sena isn't affected thanks to his unnatural love for vegetables. However Sena's life will be fine, Mother Nature with take care of him with all her natural goodness.

" Mamori-neechan." Sena said as he buried his face into her breast. Shock was soon showing on Mamori's face as his instincts made him try his best to get rid any negative thoughts he was sensing from her. A smile soon grew as she thanked him by stopping her sexual harassment for the night and start enjoying the odd situation only the two could create.

Sena might not consciously like being too close to the super touchy Mamori, but he couldn't deny the fact that he felt right at home in her arms. It was a feeling he was used to, it was a comfort he grew to love, it was a sense of security no one could ever replace. It was why he allowed Mamori to be near him, because deep in his heart he couldn't and wouldn't risk losing his beloved Neechan. The one person that would always love him, sure he could say the same about his family but Mamori didn't have to love him. She just simply did and her feelings would make him eternally grateful. " I love you Neechan." Sena said making Mamori kiss his head. " I love you too." Mamori said as sleep began to claim her. She knew it wasn't the type of love she wanted but she also knew that no one had a bigger place in his heart than her. And that knowledge gave her the strength to continue her actions in converting that love. Because the love the two had for each other had the potential to bring them eternal peace and joy.

+-*/\*-+

" Going to bed." Ikari said as he reached his room, he could hear his parents wishing him a good night. After a few moments of masturbation the aggressive teen soon fell asleep. His dreams filling with the image of girls that could help him release him of his sexual pressure. He would soon make a conscious effort to find a girlfriend since he was getting bored with his right hand.

+-*/\*-++

The sound of a camera clicking filled the room of one Kobayakawa Sena. Along with a few flashes that made the young man groan. It was clear to the two fully awake occupants of the room that the tiny speedster was not going to get up any time soon. Which is why they took advantage of the situation before turning into proper parents.

" It's a good thing you don't have work today. Now you and Mamori can enjoy each others company to your heart's content." Kobayakawa Mihae said with a teasing tone. Her voice instantly causing one body to show signs of returning to the land of the living.

" Mom?...Dad?" Sena asked with a sleepy tone as he sensed his parents in his room. He also felt they had been laughing at his expense for quite a while. He silently swore to one day gain the strength to gain the courage needed to think badly about his parents. Then on that day he could plot some kind of revenge.

" Oh my." Mihae said as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Her son had just yawn with his mouth fully open before instantly burying his face into Mamori's body. He would be smacking his lips if his mouth hadn't caught some of Mamori's growing breast. Making his sister figure moan at how great his mouth felt on her body. It was an act they had seen him do to his pillows since he was a baby.

" Well... that's new." Shuma said making Mihae nod her head. It hadn't been the first time they caught the pair sleeping together, but they had never seen Sena using Mamori's breast like a chew toy. Then again it had been a few years since they had caught the duo in the cute and heart warming situation. It's why Mihae had three photo albums of Mamori and Sena sleeping together since they were children.

" You think those cheerleaders might have influenced Sena?" Mihae asked making Mamori instantly open her eyes, grab Sena closer to her body and turn to look at the people she hoped to claim as her in-laws one day. We she had slid into Sena's bed it left her facing the window now she could look at the family she wanted to marry into.

" What cheerleaders?" Mamori asked as she held Sena in a possessive way. Clearly showing the two parents that she did not want others near Sena. Shuma was the only one to notice Sena's hand slowly sneaking out of the front of her pants, and his other hand letting go of her perfect shape ass. Of course he didn't see her in any sexual way, she was family to him after all and he was very happy with the woman he loved. Of course one of his priorities was making sure nothing bad happened to his son. Which is why he found it odd that he was trying to break out of a hold that would make other guys jealous. The again he was a father making the man proud of the acts his son did while asleep. Neither Mamori's or Sena's parents had problems with the duo getting together. If it wasn't for Sena's constant addition of Neechan to Mamori's name they would have already engaged the two childhood friends. The four adults that brought the two teens to the world assumed they had a bond of siblings and nothing else but now things might start to change. Unfortunately for Sena it was a change that his mother and his Aunt had been hoping for, for a very long time. Both women had been only able to give birth to one child and had hopes of gain grandchildren as soon as possible. They wanted a lot of grandchildren to spoil and that need will only grow the more Sena plays the sport Taki had dragged him into.

" Sena has four cheerleader friends at Ojo. They are very nice girls and are very comfortable around Sena." Mihae said with a smile as she saw the jealousy growing in Mamori's eyes. A weakness she planed to exploit, she wanted to spoil some babies since her son was soon going to be going to college. She didn't like the fact she would no longer be able to care for her only child but if he got a girl pregnant during his years in high school she could help raise and spoil the child while they continued their education. It's why she agreed to Taki's proposal involving her son and Taki's sister. However she needed as many back up plans as possible. She didn't care how many girls he got pregnant as long as she got a dozen grandchildren she would be happy.

" In fact they are very possessive of him according to what my dear Shuma said." Mihae said making the teen look at her uncle figure. The head of the Kobayakawa household let out a sigh before nodding his head.

" Apparently they got a system set up to be all cuddly with Sena. Normally only one gets to hold Sena for the whole day, but since yesterday was Friday and today is the big game they shared him. Very cute girls that are making guys very jealous of Sena... atleast that's what Ikari-kun said." Shuma said making Mamori more upset, she soon started plotting her revenge on those four brainless hussies trying to move onto her turf. He didn't want to do this to the girl he saw as a niece/daughter but he knew what his wife wanted and would instantly do it to make her happy.

" Wait... who is Ikari?" Mamori asked.

" He's Sena's new friend. Very large and clearly strong, and a very nice boy. He's already become a very important friend for Sena." Mihae said with a smile as Sena tried to break free.

_' Come on, a week of training with Shin-sempai and I'm still weaker than her? How is that even possible?'_ Sena thought before giving up and letting Mamori get everything out of her system. _' And why is my hand wet?And my does my mouth taste like boob?'_ Sena thought with an eye twitch._ ' In fact... why do I know what a boob taste like?'_ Sena asked himself before looking at Mamori's chest._ ' Oh no... I didn't... I couldn't... did I?' _Sena thought as he saw marks on Mamori's chest that would leave him in a very awkward situation with his family and his neechan if they saw the marks. He lightly smacked his lips and noticed a taste that wasn't normal to him when he wakes up alone. _' No way. No freaking way. Ikari is going to have a field day if he learns about this. And Taki might kill me for betraying his sister, even if there is nothing going on between us.' _Sena thought with worry making him double his efforts to escape his neechan. Efforts that would never gain him any results.

" I see." Mamori said as she pulled Sena closer to her. Easily ignoring the pictures the happy Mihae was taking.

_' Not again.' _Sena thought as his face was buried in her chest.

" You got an hour to get ready before you have to be at Ojo, Sena." Shuma said making Sena struggle to get ready. He hoped that information was enough to help his son out. He knew Sena was uncomfortable with them seeing him in Mamori's arms. He didn't know that Sena was uncomfortable in Mamori's arms when she was in Ero Mode. The man just assumed his son wanted privacy and take things at a slow rate. Which the father figured would be hard to do since Mamori was nearly two years older than his son. It was rare but he knew that teenage girls could also be driven to do odd things if their hormones kicked up. Especially with a girl like Mamori that had gone through a few boyfriends before giving up on dating. If he hadn't heard and seen her enjoying Sena's treatment to her breast he would have assumed she had joined the other team.

" Uncle Shuma, Auntie Mihae... can I ride with you to the game? My parents went out of town last night and won't be back until Monday. I also have to go to Ojo since I'm the manager of the Deimon Football team. My parents promised to watch the game while in Okinawa." Mamori said making the Kobayakawa couple look at each other. They could see the girl was very serious in her pleas even if she was in a compromising position with their son.

" We would love to take you dear, but normally I give a ride to Ikari and Taki and the car is very packed when that happens. Especially when Mihae comes." Shuma said making his wife elbow him in the gut.

" Sena-kun, couldn't you ask one of your friends if they can get a ride with someone else?" Mihae asked making Sena's eyes to blink while in Mamori's chest before frowning.

_' I should have known Mom would put Mamori first before my friends. God I hope dad doesn't get a vehicle big enough to fit all of us. That's only going to lead to more problems.' _Sena thought as he felt Mamori's hold loosen enough for him to turn. He tried to break free but only ended up having Mamori pull him into her body once more as one of her legs went over his to help hold him down. He let out a sigh of defeat, which his family thought was a sigh of comfort with Mamori holding him. It brought a smile to their face even if they would soon be forced to give bad news to their unofficial niece. Shuma wasn't the type to abandon someone just to make things better for Mihae. He knew how the other two boys depended on him and Sena for transportation.

" Actually Ikari-san and Natsu-san are both going to ride with their families since they are going to come watch the game." Sena said with a tired tone, while cursing the heavens for having him ride with his neechan. Unless she got out of Ero mode, because if she did then it would be a great ride. It was too hard on his psyche and heart to be in a love and hate relationship with his Neechan. Even if there was only one thing he hated about her. Which any other guy would have loved if it had been pointed towards them.

" Yes." Mamori cheered as she held onto Sena, making his parents chuckle. They soon left to let the teens get ready, only to have Mihae stick her head into the room a few moments later.

" We finished all of our preparations so you two just have to take a bath. If you move fast enough you can use twenty more minutes to cuddle. I don't mind if you two take a bath together as long as you don't do anything crazy." Mihae said with a whisper before winking, making Sena's eyes to grow with disbelief. She let out a giggle before going to her husband's side.

" Sena-kun..." Mamori purred in a sexy tone making Sena gulp.

_' How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' _Sena thought before hearing his phone ring._ ' Thank Kami.' _Sena thought as Mamori groaned before letting him go answer it.

_' Next week I'm going to have to turn both of them off.' _Mamori thought before her body remembered a foreign sensation between her legs during her sleep that was very pleasurable. _' My my Sena-kun, it seems like I'm not the only one capable of not keep their hands to themselves. Or should I say fingers?'_ Mamori thought with a sexy smile, to make things more in her favor Sena had turn to say something only to see her in a pose that other men would kill to see a woman of Mamori's beauty copy. Especially with her chest being half exposed and one of her hands playing with the top of her maiden flower. Sena gulped at the image since he couldn't deny how hot Mamori looked at the moment. Even if a part of him screamed it was too weird since she was his Neechan. A weaken and starving part of Sena's psyche reached out to the voice warning Sena before dragging it to the darkness. Sena's hormones soon began to grow as he saw and smelled his neechan's actions.

" Sena are you there?" Ikari asked, he had gotten himself a cellphone thanks to his job. He was calling Sena since normally the tiny speedster had to be the one to wake him up. In fact his phone's alarm had gone off which was weird since Sena always called before it went off. Lucky for them the Game wasn't until one in the afternoon. Giving them enough time to sleep. Which is why Mamori and Sena oversleeping hadn't bothered his parents. Even if he had a game to play on that day.

" What?... Uh yeah I'm here... what's up?" Sena said as he found it hard to remove his eyes from Mamori. She licked her lips as she noticed the affect she was having on the younger teen she was now focusing her love on. She continued to slowly play with herself while making sure to make it as visual as possible. Normally such slow actions would cause her some frustration but having Sena watch her made her aroused in a way she had never experienced before. Unfortunately the heat of the moment prevented her from figuring out that if she removed the cover hiding her lower half from him. If she removed that last barrier things would turn to her favor a lot faster.

" Sena what's going on? If I didn't know any better I would swear you just got laid." Ikari said with a joking tone making Sena freeze and blush, Mamori was also blushing since she had been able to hear Ikari's loud and confident voice. That and she was starting to really get into the show she was putting on for the tiny speedster in her life.

" What?" Sena said as Ikari's words finally registered in his brain. " No! I..didn't... I couldn't have done that...Especially when I was asleep." Sena said making Ikari confused yet interested in Sena's words.

" I got a morning wood after all... wait why the hell do I have a morning wood?" Sena said making Ikari laugh at his young friend.

" Don't sweat it man, it just means you were dreaming about a beautiful lady." Ikari said making Sena blush to darken. Since Mamori's sexual limit reached its peak, her hand wasn't enough, she needed him right now and she planned to satisfy her needs. She sat up making her look more erotic than before since her pajama shirt had unbutton all the way during her sleep but no one noticed thanks to Sena blocking his parents view. It slid off her frame as she stood up and looked Sena with a desire that began to pass onto his growing body.

" I'm sure he did more than just dream. In fact I know." Mamori purred as she swayed her hips while moving towards Sena.

" Whoa... who the hell is that?" Ikari said making Sena gulp as Mamori stood in front of him.

" I got the bite marks to prove it." Mamori said as she took Sena's phone with one hand and put Sena's face back into her breast. He had seen the marks on her up close before but now it was having a different effect on him. " And that morning wood means you're ready for more." Mamori said in a very sexy tone as she teased and manipulated the mentally, emotionally and physically vulnerable Sena. She heard him groan as her hands triggered certain reactions on his body. Reactions she hoped he would return before claiming her as his.

_' What the hell? Did he get laid before us?... Holy shit! Chibi-Sena just scored his first and most important touchdown ever. I'm so fucking Jealous I can kill him... but after he tells me all the details... and gives me some pointers.' _Ikari thought with disbelief, pride and envy. Just like any other best friend would feel for his best friend after learning that friend lost their virginity before him. Especially if the remaining virgin had better chances of getting laid.

" Mamori-chan! Sena-chan! You better hurry up and take your baths, there was an accident on the freeway and we have to take a detour." Shuma yelled making Ikari and Sena's eyes to grow.

_' His parents know she is there and they don't care...best parents ever. Now I definitely have to get him to tell me his secrets.' I_kari thought with disbelief.

" You heard Tousan... we need to take our bath...Sena-kun." Mamori said as she felt Sena's hard on rubbing her forbidden entrance. Sena closed his eyes as Mamori continued to move her hips. An action that would have been harder to accomplish if Sena had been taller but at the moment he was at the perfect level for that form of foreplay.

" Oh in that case I'll call you later. Have fun?" Ikari said while feeling like he was causing his friend an inconvenience.

" Oh we will." Mamori said before hanging up the phone. She carefully placed it on his dresser before pushing Sena to his door to help give him support her as she speed up her movements.

_' I'm going to be raped.'_ Sena thought as his body was giving into Mamori's will. Especially since he can feel her lower lips on his cock. The wetness of her arousal felt amazing to him even if they had clothes between them. The smell of her body was intoxicating him as his mouth hungered to taste her breast once again. Her hands roaming his frame and touching just the right spots was too much to his weakening will. His arms began to rise and wrap around Mamori as she kissed his head while feeling him start to slowly thrust his body. She let out a moan since she was getting what she wanted. Her Sena was finally taking charge and pleasing her body in the way she knew only he could please.

" Sena go take your bath while Mamori-san comes downstairs, some guy named Hiruma is asking for you!" Mihae said from the first floor.

" Hiruma?" Mamori whispered with disbelief. " Is he here Auntie because he has no right coming to this place to find me!" Mamori said with venom which instantly shocked the Kobayakawa family.

" You left your phone down in the dinning room along with your purse." Shuma said making Mamori mad at the events working agaisnt her desires and needs.

" Fucking Hiruma." Mamori growled making Sena snap out of the trance he had been caught in. Hearing his sweet responsible and innocent Neechan. Innocent when she didn't want him in her pants, cursing caused his body to reset itself.

_' Hiruma is that scary guy from Deimon... why is he calling Neechan? She seems very mad... maybe he's an ex. Oh crap don't tell me he's like those possessive jerks from her middle school. That would explain why she instantly protected me from him. Oh crap he's the quarterback of Deimon... the one that Sakuraba-sempai was talking about. ' _Sena thought as Mamori removed herself from Sena's body with great regret. She stormed towards the phone to put the artificial blond in his place. Only to return after remembering she was shirtless. She paused as she saw Sena hadn't moved after she guided him from the door. She let out a growl since she saw Sena's erection twitched with the need to be pleased.

_' That bastard just had to ruin the mood I worked so hard to set up.' _Mamori thought before storming out of the room.

" This is my chance." Sena thought before using his top speed to gather his things to bathe.

" I hope that guy never finds out about what happened last night and what almost happened if he hadn't called." Sena thought as he turned on the water. " I better get rid of this." Sena said as he saw his throbbing member that sent him signals saying he was ripped off and to become one with Mamori... or any other willing girl. As soon as Sena turn the cold water all the way on Ero Sena was instantly sealed into the back of his mind.

" Sena-kun I got rid of that jerk... Sena?" Mamori said with a frown as she saw Sena's pajamas sticking out of his laundry basket.

_' Did he started without me?' _Mamori asked as a smile grew on her face._ ' You won't get away that easily.' _Mamori thought as she made her way to the bath.

" Sena it's me." Mamori whispered when she couldn't open the door. She put on her most seductive face when she heard him opening the door.

" Bath is all your's Mamori-neechan." Sena said with a smile that showed he was back to little brother mode instead of interested horny teen mode. " Uh Neechan can you stop staring?" Sena said making Mamori frown when she saw him in clean clothes and no boner trying to break out of his pants. She kept focusing on his crotch with hopes of making it bend to her will.

" Do you have some kind of Off switch on you that I don't know about?" Mamori asked with sexual frustration making Sena confused.

" Off switch? Uh I don't think so... I'll be downstairs if you need me." Sena said before moving past Mamori and running to get his Ojo-gym bag and the rest of his things. The whole time Mamori couldn't keep her eyes off of Sena while her mind plotted ways to ruin Hiruma for killing the rare mood that she had created.

_' I'm going to need a cold shower.'_ Mamori thought before hurrying to get ready so that she wouldn't be left behind.

+-*/\*-+

" Your school is amazing Sena." Mamori said making a smile grow on the tiny teen. As his parents filled with pride. It might cost a little more to send Sena to Ojo but the price was worth it since they saw all the great changes he was experiencing.

" Thanks Neechan I still can't believe I got in." Sena said with no sign of being seduced by Mamori. Like any other of his past experiences he made sure to bury it deep with the shadows of his minds. As long as nothing forced the memories to the surface they would soon be forgotten.

" You shouldn't say such things Sena." Mamori said as she took his hand and made him look into her eyes with her other hand. Sena blush since she was in supportive big sister mode and not Ero mode. " I saw you try your hardest before the exams, I know in my heart that if anyone deserves to be in Deimon or Ojo its you. Please stop looking down on yourself Sena, you're the most important person in my life. It hurts me so much when I see you doubting yourself." Mamori said making Sena's heart open up to her.

" Mamori..." Sena said making the blue eyed teen to blush. " I don't know what to say." Sena said making Mamori smile as she touched their foreheads.

" You don't have to say anything Sena, I'll always be at your side when you need me." Mamori said as she felt his hands take hers like if they were lovers.

" Me too Neechan... me too." Sena said before they felt the car stop.

" We're here." Shuma said as Mihae finished taking pictures of the two teens. She was now going to start a new album that was showing quite a bit of promise.

" I just saw the Kobayakawa-mobile pull up!" Ikari yelled making Taki give off his trade mark laugh and Shuma groan as his son, his wife and niece laughed at Ikari's words.

" I need to go Neechan... mom, dad wish me luck." Sena said before rushing to his friends that had their school uniform on just like him.

" Shuma, Suzuka-san and Natsu-san know the way to the field the game is going to be on. They said we can follow them to get some good seats since other fans are going to be leaving with the team." Mihae said making her husband smile. Her phone had gone off making her answer and soon start talking to the new friends she made thanks to Sena's shower room incident.

" Then lets not keep our friends waiting." Shuma said as he saw a certain car drive in front of him. He soon pulled out of the parking lot and followed it before seeing a car behind him. The couple riding in it had looks similar to that of Ikari, making it easy for him to assume they were his parents.

" Auntie Mihae who is Suzuka-san and this other Natsu you spoke of?" Mamori asked since she knew Sena and his friend had to ride with the team.

" Oh they are Natsuhiko's parents. We meet them thanks to an incident that happened at Sena's school." Mihae asked.

" Incident?" Mamori asked.

" Nothing bad happened to Sena, he wasn't hurt just some boys said some odd comments about him." Shuma said and hoped to prevent his wife from telling Mamori what really happened.

_' I wonder what happened?' _Mamori thought since she knew Sena's parents would tell her if it had been something really wrong.

_' Not him again.'_ Mamori groaned in annoyance as Hiruma called him.

**(Where the hell are you fucking manager?)** Hiruma growled.

" I'm already on my way to the field. And our equipment had already been packed the day before. You don't need me to hold your hand to get the others to the game. I did my job start doing yours... and don't call me that you asshole." Mamori said with a tone Sena's parents weren't familiar with hearing from her.

'_ Who the hell does this bitch think she is?'_ Hiruma thought after Mamori hanged up._ ' Fuck why does her defying me makes me want her so bad?'_

" I'll worry about that shit later, right now I got a game to win." Hiruma said before looking at his team that just finished gathering. " Penalty Game start." Hiruma said with a wicked grin making the last players to show up to fear for their lives.

Sena couldn't help but feel a great wave of worry start to envelop him as he rode Ojo's bus to his first game of his football career.

" Just remember the things we did during practice and you'll be okay." Kanako said making Sena nod his head.

_' Sena you will become Ojo's strongest weapon...' _Kanako thought as she looked at the greatest Shield in Japan's Football History. Shin had a focused face showing he had no plans to lose. She hated the fact that the Shogun benched him for accidentally breaking their camera before their first game. They had given it to a freshman to hold and operate until he was given a chance to play. Unfortunately for the team, the guy wanted to learn to grow stronger through Shin. Which is why he accident asked the linebacker for help. Only to freak out when Shin broke the camera while trying to figure out how to turn it on. In reality the freshman had asked him to hold it since he needed to get the batteries and tapes from a bag and didn't want to risk the device getting damaged.

_' At least this will prove to the others that we can't ever let Shin near technology again... I still don't understand why Shogun makes such a big deal. The principle gave us twenty of those since he didn't want our best player to get in trouble after we came so close to winning the semi finals. Shogun sure knows how to be an ass when its most convenient. He probably just using this as an excuse to hide Shin's new speed from the scouts of different teams.'_ Kanako thought before smirking as an idea came to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 7: First Blood.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

***Technique***

**( Person talking through a Phone)**

Kobayakawa Sena, Daigo Ikari and Taki Natsuhiko felt a wave of awe hit them as they got off the bus and heard the cheers. Doing as they had been previously told the three stayed next to Kanako as Otawara lead them to the locker room. The massive football player was easily making room for his team while not hurting anybody. On the other hand Sakuraba and Shin had been pulled aside for an interview. Naturally this was done by two different magazine companies.

The Coach known as the Shogun watched as his players suited up after finishing a quick warm up. His eyebrow rose as he looked at Kanako hand him a slip of paper.

" What is this?" The head coach asked his offensive coordinator.

" Its that favor you owe me." Kanako said making the man's eyes to grow.

" You're cashing it now?" The man asked with disbelief.

" Yes... and what I want is simple... let me do my job old man... you can advice me all you want but from now on I call all plays involving offense." Kanako said with a serious voice.

" Kanako our team..." Coach Shoji said only to have Kanako glare at him to cut him off.

" Since you've been head coach we've been a team that focuses on Defense. There is no doubt you know what you are doing, but let me help the team the best way I know how. You were the one that asked me to join your team... I was happy teaching my classes until you asked for my help. In the last three years you've ignored me during the games but not anymore. Ikari, Natsuhiko and Sena are my players... I do with them what I want. Focus on defense all you want, its what you do best. Just make sure not to get in the way of my Knights." Kanako said making the coach upset but he understood where she was coming from. In fact he was surprised she hadn't quit her job like the other offensive coordinators Ojo had hired before her. The Shogun was a very difficult person to work under if you wished to do things differently.

" I don't plan to steal your thunder or question your leadership. I just want to prove myself as much as my boys do. I've seen you in action long enough to know how you like things done. And promise to always inform you of new things I have planned. I've never lied to you before, all I ask is for you to trust me to not mess up." The woman said making the Coach nod his head.

" I understand Kanako, do what you feel is right, you have a whole team to help your boys if things get tough. As long as we stand under the same flag we are all knights of the same kingdom." Coach Shoji said with a smile.

" True but even Camelot had its black knights. I plan to a bring a revolution to Ojo... and my Knights will lead the way. You can focus on protecting the main walls. My Knights will ensure that our royalty, our fans, have their future victories secured." Kanako said with a smirk as she went to the field. Shoji was shocked to see Ikari, Natsuhiko and Sena standing at the door way. As soon as she exited the locker room they quickly followed. Each teen suited up and showing a discipline that he knew Urashima Kanako demanded from those under her command. Its why no student had ever gone agaisnt her during her five years of teaching in Ojo.

+-*/\*-+

Mamori walked with a smile yet a bit of irritation as she stood behind who she wanted to be her future in laws. The reason being was the families that was walking with them. To the right of the Kobayakawa group was an average beauty with dark hair with a hint of blue, her husband was a man that had the same looks as Taki but the father seemed more down to earth. Behind the Taki couple was their daughter who was around Sena's age and height. She seemed to be unhappy to be here watching her brother play, however with one glance into her eyes and a person can tell she was proud and excited to see him in action. The tiny in-line skater had personally known how long her brother had wished for this.

To the left of the Kobayakawa family was the Daigo family. The father was a large and powerful looking man who was a member of the Japanese S.W.A.T._** ( A/N: I know his father is a sailor but fuck it... in this fan fiction his job has changed.)**_ His wife was a very educated woman, however most of her skills and knowledge was used in writing day time soap operas. None of which Mamori happened to be a fan of. The two were the parents of Daigo Ikari who was Sena's second new friend, who Mamori knew nothing about.

However in the end what had the quarter American beauty upset what the jokes that Mihae and Taki's mother was talking about. Mamori didn't pay the gossiping wives any attention until she heard... Sena, Engagement and Suzuna... who happened to be the tiny bluenette using the in-line skates to seem taller. Mamori was lucky she only turned to the blushing and angry teen with shock and not the great righteous anger she had deep in her heart. The teen with the American blond line made a mental note to keep her eye on the potential love rival.

Suzuna on the other hand was not liking the multiple parents around her deciding her love life. Especially when concerning someone she didn't even know, engagements like the one her brother had planned was not her style of doing things. She was a modern girl that just wanted to have fun, her life had no place for a fiancé.

" Mamori-san." A voice Mamori had learned to dislike yelled making her clench her fist. She should have known it would be impossible for her not to come in contact with members of that team.

" What are you doing here Reimon-san?" Mamori asked as she looked at the teen with a monkey mentality. He was already wearing his Deimon Football uniform which made the none Kobayakawa parents look at her strangely.

" The others are finishing suiting up, Hiruma sent me to go look for you. He's been trying to call you but you won't answer your phone." Reimon said making Mamori upset at the fake blond with demonic tendencies.

" My battery died while I stayed at a friend's house... they were coming to watch the game and I asked them for a ride. It would have been a waste of time going to Deimon when I could just show up here." Mamori said making Reimon nod his head. She couldn't help but smile at how her underclassmen accepted everything she said. It reminded her of a younger Sena, but this Imitating Monkey would never take the love she had for her childhood friend.

" I brought the duffel bag with the video camera and the tapes and some charged batteries. Lets go to the side line so that you can start recording the game." Reimon said making Mamori grab the bag from his hands.

" I read in Football Monthly its best to record games from above. I'll be in the stands with my Uncle Shuma and My Auntie Mihae. Tell Hiruma not to worry I'll make sure he gets his tapes." Mamori said making Reimon look at her with a sadden face before nodding his head. He rushed off and swore to do his best to have her focus on him and his skills.

" Why are you helping Deimon?" Suzuna asked with honest curiosity.

" Mamori is a second year student at Deimon... in fact Sena-kun was suppose to go to Deimon as well. Its thanks to Misty-san, Natsuhiko-san and Wakana-san that he's in Ojo." Mihae said with a smile and a tone of gratitude.

" So does that make her the enemy?" Ikari's dad asked making the parents look at Mamori who blushed.

" I'll never be Sena's enemy... I'm only the manager of Deimon because Sena and Natsuhiko-san kept talking about joining the team. I had wanted to surprise him but in the end he didn't join Deimon and now I'm stuck helping the Devil Bats." Mamori said with a sad voice. She looked to the ground and Mihae instantly hugged her.

" We know dear, you do what you have to do and let the boys have their fun. In the end everyone will be happy." Mihae said making Mamori nod her head as Ikari's dad groaned on the ground after taking a painful elbow to the gut thanks to his wife.

" Lets get some Nachos... my treat" Shuma said making Mamori look at him with a smile. Nachos was a weakness to Mamori thanks to her American blood.

" Thanks uncle Shuma." Mamori said making the man give her a one arm hug before leading her to the snack stands.

" You ladies saves us some seats while we get the grub." Natsu said before helping Ikari's dad off the ground to get things that would make the mood better.

" Dear make sure to get me a lemon lime drink... you know which one I want." Ikari's mom said making her husband give her a week nod.

+-*/\*-+

" Ojo! Ojo! Ojo!" The cheerleaders and fans cheered as the white knights waited to rush out onto the field.

" You're blood running cold?" Takami asked making Sena nod his head.

" It always happens before a game. Just make sure to do your best, and we'll take care of the rest."Takami said making Sena feel better.

" We are a team Kobayakawa Sena... We fight as one, We win as one and we lose as one." Shin said making Ikari grin.

" I'm going to agree with you on the first two, however losing never left a good taste in my mouth." Ikari said making Taki spin while miraculously not hitting anybody in the cramp hallway.

" Ah ha ha! We have a One hundred percent chance at victory." Taki said making Ojo agree since they were playing Deimon.

" Give them hell." Kanako said before the white knights charged towards their side of the field as Deimon did the same from the opposite side. The fans cheering with excitement.

" Whoa... Deimon sure is a small team." Suzuna said as everyone next to her agreed with her words. " I can't believe Onichan wanted to join them." Suzuna said annoying Mamori a bit.

" Deimon is mostly know for its academics, the American Football Club has only been around for two years. With this being their second year, its hard to gain players when the club is underfunded." Mamori said making everyone look at her. She was glad she was wearing regular clothes and not her Deimon outfit like she was suppose to.

" Besides a famous American saying perfectly fits the main players of Deimon...' _**It's not the size of the dog in the fight that matters, but the size of the fight in the dog**_.'.. Meaning that the person with the strongest will to fight will win." Mamori said as she saw Hiruma stand in front of a tall Ojo player with glasses._ ' Size might not mean much but it does help a lot.'_ Mamori thought as she saw the difference between Ojo and Deimon much closer thanks to the video camera in her hands.

" Heh... I like that..." Ikari's dad said with a smirk as his wife wrote the words down to use in a future Soap Opera.

" What are they doing?" Suzuna asked.

" Ojo won the coin toss, they decided to receive the ball, of course after the first half is over Deimon will receive the first possession." Mamori said with a calm voice.

" Now that's a kick." Natsu said as Hiruma kicked the ball.

" Not really, it was mostly luck... Hiruma is a great quarterback from what I can tell... but he is a terrible kicker. He has a one in ten chance to not embarrass himself, we have a regular kicker but he can't play right now." Mamori said with a sad voice.

" Where's Sena?" Mihae asked.

" Natsu is number Thirty Seven." The Taki Housewife said as she looked at the Jersey she was wearing.

" My son is number Sixty Six." Ikari's mom said as she looked at the Jersey her husband was wearing.

" Aren't you wearing his number?" Suzuna asked.

" Sena never told us what number he wanted in advance, not to mention the coach changed it just a few days ago." Shuma said as they looked at the two teams rushing towards their targets. " That and Mihae made me buy the Jerseys before we learned he had passed the tryouts." Shuma said only to be rewarded with an elbow by his embarrassed wife.

" I see number 37 and 66..." Mamori said as she saw two players run towards where the ball was landing. "Is that Sena?..." Mamori asked with awe as she saw a small player slide at the spot the ball was going to land. He looked impressive in his white and blue uniform with the number 21. A light blue eyeshield helping reduce the sun light that would hit him, lucky for the running back it was following league rules.

_' This is just like practice.' _Sena thought as he looked at the ball. Patiently waiting for it to land in his ready hands.

" Ikkyu make sure to record that player... Ojo has never give out that Jersey before." One of the Kongo brothers said making Mamori listen to them while keeping her eyes on Sena. She could spot him anywhere even if the padding made it a little hard to accomplish. In fact had she not known he was playing she would have never made the connection.

" Sena might not be ready for a real game but he is more than skilled enough to fulfill this role. Great call Kanako." The Shogun said as he saw his Offensive Coordinator let out a small smile. It grew when Sena caught the ball like a pro. His hard work and dedication to make those around him proud had allowed him to learn to properly catch the punt return. Ikari and Taki already standing in front of their friend before they charged at the players blocking their way. The Majority of Deimon struggled agaisnt the well trained Ojo special team. While Kurita, Hiruma, and Reimon cut through the middle since no one was opposing them.

The audience watched with awe as the three friends charged as a single unit. Their breathing and running moving in perfect synchronization thanks to the difficult training Kanako and Wakana had put them through. Ikari using his amazing strength easily plowed through Reimon, as Natsuhiko used some of his martial arts skills to slip out of Hiruma's grasp when the blond tried to drag him down. Neither player losing a second of speed as Sena followed with complete confidence in the two shields before him.

He had originally been scared of being the punt returner when the position was suddenly given to him thanks to Kanako and the Shogun. Especially when learning eleven individuals would be wanting to hurt him. However by playing two people he trusted in front of him, it allowed the tiny speedster to play to the best of his abilities. Especially after seeing the two take down the punks from Sankaku.

Little by little the young running back grew confident in his skills. This was especially true when only Otawara and Shin could stop them from gaining more than twenty yards even when Sena had to return the ball from the end zone. The Head Coach and Kanako never telling him he could kneel in the end zone if he caught the ball there to automatically gain those twenty yards. They wanted him to grow used to taking hits and that wouldn't happen if he had an easy way out.

_' Fatso will be able to stop them.' _Hiruma thought with a smirk, only to have his eyes grow with disbelief when Ikari and Taki stopped Kurita's charge. Both using a perfect example of a two on one block. They had trained hard and suffered great pain when practicing such a block on Otawara.

" Go on with out us Sena." Taki said as he pushed with all his might.

" Leave this guy to us." Ikari said as he felt the same power in the round giant that Otawara carried in his body. It was an overwhelming challenge but he knew Taki and himself had enough skill to hold it off long enough for Sena to escape.

" Hai." Sena didn't hesitate with their decision. He had decided after tryouts to do his best to live up to their expectations and trust. He wasn't going to fail them. Sena instantly cut to the right and was far from Kurita's reach. Three Deimon players had instantly recognized Sena's and Taki's voice. They were now known in Deimon as the Huh Brothers thanks to Hiruma. The reason they were even on the team was thanks to the beating Taki gave them, Hiruma had naturally taken advantage of the situation by creating some black mail. Of course the trio were unconscious thanks to the fight and now blamed the two Ojo friends. It was their need for revenge that gave them the strength to break free from Ojo's defenders to hurt the tiny speedster.

A platinum blond and a brunette were the first to reach Sena. The fans felt that this time Sena would be caught while Mamori and Mihae hoped their loved one didn't get hurt. Of course the two loved him in different ways and it was a little hard to know which one loved him the most.

Sena took a deep breathe as his eyes saw the best ways to dodge the two rushing him with the intent to hurt. He lowered his body and rushed in between the two at a speed that left everyone speechless. To many he had become a blur thanks to the sudden increase in speed.

The third Huh Brother slowed to a stop thanks to Sena's sudden escape from his friends. He quickly fixed himself and prepared to tackle the annoying flea before him. Sena quickly pulled off a spin move to twist out of harms way before rushing to the open end zone. Deimon tried to follow but they were no match for the speed he was showing.

Unknown to all but the Ojo players and coaching staff, Sena was not moving at a hundred percent. However his 4.75 seconds dash was more than enough for Deimon. Step by step he would widen the gap between himself and his pursuers, before he knew it ten yards was the distance between him and the next player. Hiruma growled in rage as his players stopped chasing the running back as they watched him score. He wasn't suppose to blame them since he knew that speed was too advance for his team, however it was easily to blame them. Especially when Hiruma felt Ishimaru could have caught Sena early on but he had been stopped by some of the Ojo players.

Sena slid on one leg to turn around and brace himself for a tackle that usually happened when Shin was on his tail. It was unnecessary but the advance breaking movement made him look awesome. His right arm safely holding the football like a priceless treasure while his left looked ready to strike at anything crazy enough to approach him. Silence filled the field as all took in what just happened. The quiet stadium was soon brought back to life by a single whistle.

" Touchdown!" The end zone ref yelled before throwing both of his hands up. The Ojo crowd cheering at the amazing and normally difficult way to score. The Ojo coaching staff couldn't believe how easy Sena made that look while not using his maximum abilities. They had feared he was going to choke up against his first one on one block. This fear grew when they saw the two players that had been given the opportunity to take Sena down. They took the heart the lesson of how far their Running Back was willing to go to be worthy of his teammate's trust.

" Who... who is that?" Reimon asked with disbelief as he got off the ground. Hiruma didn't know but planned to find out.

" Sena you made that look easy." An Ojo player said as they cheered in the end zone with Sena

" I couldn't have done it without you guys protecting me." Sena said making the Special Team for once feel special in a good way.

" Did you doubt us you little turd?" Ikari asked with a joking tone before putting Sena in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on Sena's helmet.

" What? No... Never!" Sena said making his fellow teammates like him more. They knew Sena was an Ace in the making but he was showing them he wasn't a glory hog. He respected them but more importantly appreciated their contributions to the games.

" Ah ha ha! Sena, Ikari and I have to go see Kanako Sensei now... you guys keep up the good work." Taki said as the special team prepared for their next kick.

" That was amazing Sena." Wakana said as she passed water bottles to the three friends. A smile showing on her face since she had never seen a punt return become a touchdown.

" Sena drew first blood... now its time to bleed these bats to death." Ikari said with a need to play as he cracked his knuckles with a sinister smile.

" That won't be necessary." Shogun said as Ojo successfully gained an extra point. " We've seen what their players are capable off. You three won't be need much... right Kanako." The head coach asked his offensive coordinator.

" We don't want other teams getting a good feel at your skills. Lucky for us, you three are considered rookies. Those watching will more than likely think your early success was a fluke thanks to Deimon's lack of skill. For now study your gospel, I'll put you in some plays later." Kanako said making her three private knights sit by her. Sena took the three black play books next to him before passing two to his friends. They now had ten plays to completely mesmerize. Three of them belonging to the special teams for when they would do the punt returns.

" Their punt returner has average speed." The Shogun said as Ishimaru gained ten yards after Hiruma caught and passed the ball to him. " Let us see what else Deimon has to show us."

" Won't you be sending Shin out there?" Shogun's assistant coach asked.

" He isn't needed at the moment." Shogun said as he looked at his defense get in a standard defensive formation that allowed them to respond to just about anything.

" Set... Hut! Hut! Hut!" Hiruma yelled before gaining the ball and stepping back. His eyes scanned the field as he looked at the formation and his players. A smirk grew on his face as he finally got the chance to show off his skill. With a perfect throw that could rival Takami, Hiruma threw the ball between four battling lineman. Reimon made the pass more impressively as he caught the ball with a corner, linebacker and a safety ready to tackle him.

" Fifteen yard gain." The ref yelled as Ojo got off the monkey like player.

" Set... Hut Hut Hut!" Hiruma yelled as he stepped back, his eyes grew with shock as an Ojo player broke through his line. Hiruma snaked passed the rusher before pitching the ball to one of the basket ball players. It was a low pass making it easy to be caught and thanks to Reimon the defensive players instantly rushed him when Hiruma did a pump action to the receiver. The Teen caught it and made sure to hold on tight before rushing head on to an Ojo player. He went down but gained six yards thanks to him trying his best.

" Set... Hut Hut Hut!" Hiruma yelled before faking the hand off to Ishimaru. Ojo followed the normally ignored teen only to have Reimon catch another long pass.

" Twelve yards gain!" The ref yelled as Deimon huddled.

" Set... Hut Hut Hut!" Hiruma yelled before Ojo was shocked, the four wide receivers ran a Hail Mary route. Ojo quickly followed only to never see the ball flying. Ishimaru ran and gained a first down before he was taken down.

Now Deimon stood in the red zone ready to score and Hiruma was grinning like a mad man.

" Set Hut Hut Hut!" Hiruma yelled and quickly passed the ball to his tight end. It was a wannabe pretty boy that only wanted to join to live under Hiruma's glory. Normally Hiruma wouldn't accept players with that mentality but for now he didn't have much of a choice but to swallow his pride.

The club floater caught the ball and impressed Hiruma when he broke a tackle and gained a few more yards for a first down. The next play Hiruma tried to have Ishimaru rush in only for the track athlete to be tackled by Otawara. The following play the ball was dropped by the second basketball player, Deimon was lucky he never gained possession of the ball before he was hit otherwise it would have been a fumble. On third down Hiruma passed to Reimon who was tackled a yard before the end zone.

_' Ojo's red zone defense got even better.' _Hiruma thought before rushing behind Kurita with a quarterback sneak. He felt Ishimaru hit his back before Kurita lead them to a touchdown. Hiruma had to take a gamble and stretch the ball out, he didn't lose control of the ball and crossed the plain by mere centimeters. The artificial blond let out a silent sigh of relief as the ref whistled their scoring drive.

The few Deimon players cheered but their joy went down thanks to the long amount of time they lost and the fact that Hiruma did not score the extra point.

Once again Sena caught the ball but was only able to gain thirty five yards before being pushed out of bounds. Hiruma had benched Kurita to gain more speed. Thanks to that decision Ojo would now have to play their regular offense, which made the demonic quarterback feel his team had a better chance agaisnt than the miracle punt returner. Still Sena had passed the ball into Deimon territory making it a great kick return.

" They're playing zone coverage." The Shogun said as Kanako shook her head making Takami stick to Ojo's usual offense. Takami was being just as impressive as Hiruma with his throws. With two passes Ojo was already ready to make another touchdown. Hiruma growled as Takami passed the ball to their more senior running back who gained a touchdown after breaking through the Huh Brothers.

Another extra point conversion and another punt was kicked before Hiruma was tackled after catching the ball. The demonic quarterback got off his back before calling his players over.

" Set Hut Hut Hut!" Hiruma yelled before stepping back and having his wide receivers run another Hail Mary. This time the ball flew and Reimon caught it, ill luck hit Deimon when the receiver was tackled out of bounds before being able to place both feet on the ground. He had one but the Ojo players had refused to let the second one land.

" Set Hut Hut Hut!" Hiruma yelled before using accurate short passes to gain quick yardage and downs. He had three players that could catch the ball, but only one was a hundred percent dependable. Hiruma kept making his receivers cross their routes forcing open his players as the defense prevented themselves from hitting each other. A few sneak runs by Ishimaru, a nail bitting catch from Reimon and Deimon scored another touch down, but they had to once again burn a great deal of time. Not to mention effort, his players didn't have as many substitutes as Ojo and to make things worse they weren't as dedicated. Only those in other athletic clubs showed signs of being able to continue.

Takami countered with another quick touchdown while taking full advantage of his players. Sena watched with awe as the two forces battled it out. He turned to Taki as he saw the need to play in his eyes. The same desire for victory could be seen in Ikari since the teen wanted to test his strength. It made Sena wonder if he was a bad player because he was happy only doing one run per possession.

Hiruma went for a pass only to have the ball intercepted after it was tipped by Otawara. Ishimaru had been able to tackle the Linebacker that caught the ball but the damage was already done. Takami came out on the field like a seasoned general, moving his fellow knights in such a way to make it seem like they were casually marching down the field. On two different plays Hiruma tried to have his team blitz the old school quarter back only to have the tall player take advantage of the gaps in the defense.

" For a team of four players they are doing very well." Kanako said making the Shogun agree.

" Four players?" Sena asked out loud and blushed when he saw his Sensei look at him. He was glad the eyeshield prevented anyone from seeing his blush. Unfortunately for him Kanako had long ago learned other ways to notice how the people around her were feeling.

" Hiruma, Kurita, that monkey catcher and the easily ignorable running back. Only those four seem to be the only ones to do their best. The other players must be stands in... in fact they don't even look like they want to be here. Its a shame people like them ruin Deimon's chances for victory." Kanako said making Sena nod his head. He could see the four she mentioned and they were very hard working.

Suddenly a frustrated Deimon player pulled a foul. Sakuraba had turned around to catch a pass only to be tackled from behind before the ball could reach him. To make things worse the Deimon defender had lead the tackle with his head making it a painful hit to the young model. Sakuraba's fans yelled in an outrage as they demanded harsh punishment on the red wearing team. Sakuraba was helped to his feet by Ikari and Taki.

Ikari had rushed to fix the problem his way only to have Sena appear in front of him and calm him down. The small teen quickly asked Sakuraba how he was feeling before having his two friends help the second year receiver walk to the bench. He looked towards the smug looking Deimon player and couldn't help the frown that formed on his face. Sena quickly turned to see who his quarterback wanted to replace the tall receiver. He would do his best to deliver the message since he was the fastest player on the team. Of course Sena thought of Shin as the fastest since the older teen can run at full speed for a longer time. After a few words with Takami and the other offensive players, Sena soon rushed to talk to the coaches only to receive a shock.

Meanwhile the fans had watched something amazing happening before their eyes. The people supporting Ojo had noticed the ill intent by the Deimon player and would have cheered Ikari on if the teen had been allowed to fight. This was especially true when concerning the blood hungry fan girls of the teenage model. Only for them to see Sena place a hand on Ikari's chest before ordering him to help Sakuraba. The fans watched with awe as the tiny speedster kept his eyes on his injured teammate and those helping him off the field. Then they saw him look towards Deimon before turning his head away as if he had caught sight of some petty trash. To make things more shocking Sena had rushed to the quarterback and exchanged a few words before rushing to the coaches. And now Sena was leading his two friends back onto the field as Ojo would take its revenge for their foul damaged player. A revenge that seemed to be under the lead of the eyeshield wearing player. Clearly Fans saw things that others couldn't.

Hiruma couldn't help but let out a frown as he saw the shit eating grin on all of the members of Ojo. Even the normally calm, kind and quiet Manager of Ojo was grinning like they knew a great secret.

Sena was too busy focusing his courage while adjusting his gloves to notice what his team was doing. From above he looked much more confident than what he really was. The fans cheered as Ikari and Taki walked like two royal guards escorting Sena as they showed their determination before placing their helmets on. Sena never took his off since the eyeshield helped keep him cool. Deimon wasn't given much of a chance to respond as Ojo got into a formation no one had ever seen them practice.

" Red Guard! Red Guard! Single Blade Charge! Hut Hut Hut!" Takami yelled as he turned and handed the ball to Sena, a smirk soon grew on the face of the old school quarterback. He had always found his speed lacking but now with Sena at his side such a flaw could be overlooked. It made the tall teen fill with a hunger to prove the skills of his team, especially now that they had been allowed to show their true skills.

Deimon had seen the run coming but had no real defense agaisnt it. Ikari with his need for revenge knocked down two of Ojo's players with a single block. Taki was at the aggressive lineman's side blocking another player with ease. Sena quickly passed both before instantly dodging two players, making one tackle the other. Hiruma cursed as Sena pulled out a speed far greater than what Ishimaru could accomplish to escape the track athlete. It wasn't more than a few seconds later that the tiny speedster scored his second touchdown.

Ojo cheered as their team claimed a victory far greater than physical revenge. They had learned, thanks to Sena, that if you really wanted to punish another team scoring points was the best option. Sena and his friends quickly returned with the offensive team. After the punt from Ojo the crowd would soon gain another reason to cheer.

Although Kanako had been the one to administer her punishment for the attack on her offensive player, the Shogun also felt that it was time to stop playing around with Deimon. He looked at the tiny running back before nodding his head towards Shin. Otawara grew a grin as his fellow defender was finally allowed on the field.

Kanako in the meantime had instantly ordered Sena to stand at her side as they watched the game, she knew what image the boy had accidentally projected and planned to exploit it to the best of her abilities. Kanako took a quick glance at her two larger black knights and let out a small smile as she saw nothing had changed between them or their teammates. She had feared the worse when Ikari had suddenly snapped and charged the field. In fact she hadn't been the only one.

The coaches and team members at the side lines had been shocked and helpless when Ikari had charged the Deimon player to gain revenge for his teammate. They had heard about Ikari's battle filled record but had put it aside since he had never shown that part of his personality during practice. That shock grew more when Sena appeared in front of his friend. It became gratitude when they saw Sena handle the situation and prevent their team from projecting the wrong image. They now understood why the powerful freshman seemed like a different person than what his past deeds had reported. They understood that it wasn't just Sena that refused to let his friends down. The Shogun and Kanako also felt that the last Black Knight carried such feelings in his heart as well.

Normally Daigo Ikari was a person that had no problem struggling agaisnt those hoping to stop him. However, his friendship with the tiny speedster was one that he was growing to treasure, he would say the same about Taki since the two teens refused to leave his side. Ikari was used to being a loner due to his hotheadedness, it had been a way of life he hated but was learning to accept. Yet two guys not only befriended him but also accepted him and his flaws. They even went as far as to do their best to help him become a better person.

During training Ikari gained a true understanding of Sena's lack of power, that and his non existing confidence. Which is why seeing Sena suddenly use force to stop his blood lust with a face lacking any hesitation was an instant shock to the Iron Chain Lineman. Ikari had felt terrible over the fact he nearly put Sena in danger because he wanted to put a disrespecting punk in his place. He had instantly wanted to turn away with shame for letting his team down.

Yet he couldn't when Sena's eyes didn't show disappointment or hate, they showed understanding and forgiveness that Ikari felt he didn't deserve. But most importantly they told Ikari that Sena would continue to stand at his side. When Sena told him to help Sakuraba Ikari instantly agreed and was rewarded with seeing Taki showing his support for his regret filled friend and that the mistake Ikari nearly committed was something he wouldn't bring up.

That moment had made Ikari swear to follow his friends to hell and back and as many times as it was needed. He knew in his heart that he could never ask for better teammates or friends. Even if he never gained anymore he knew that Sena and Taki would be more than enough to keep him in line and sane.

" I swear to you Kobayakawa Sena we will avenge Sakuraba." Shin said as he placed a hand on Sena's shoulder. Making the running back look at him before nodding his head.

" Ah! Ha ha ha! I'm going to surpass Kurita in honor of Sakuraba! Right Sena?" Otawara nearly roared making the player marked with the number twenty one to nod his head. The fans cheered once more as their best defensive player was unleashed thanks to Sena's actions.

" For Sakuraba!" Ikari yelled before his yell was copied by the team as they fired each other up in honor of their friend that had been taken out by Deimon.

" I'm not dead." Sakuraba groaned while Ojo's assistant head coach, who played the part of a medic, checked on his injuries. The main reason for this happening was because the man was the head of the medical staff in Ojo, also the main health teacher.

" True, but they're having a lot of fun acting like it." Wakana said with a smile as she placed a pack of ice on the dark looking bruise on Sakuraba's back. Many fan girls filled with jealousy as the brunette helped treat their ace and idol. Sakuraba had been forced out of his padding to be properly checked making Wakana look at his model perfect body. Which she didn't care for since she was a professional.

" That's my Sena-chan?" Mihae asked with disbelief as she looked at her baby stand with power and prestige. Ikari and Taki instantly standing behind him as they talked his ears off. Sena didn't mind since he enjoyed the odd company of his best friends. To the eyes of everyone it looked like he was clearly their leader since only Sena was the one standing at the side of the coaches. What they didn't know was that the Shogun had made sure to prevent them from accidentally stepping into the field thanks to getting carried away. Its why he had trained them to always be behind the coaching staff. Unless the players had been called to their side.

" I don't think its appropriate to call him Sena-chan anymore, right Mamori?" Shuma asked with a chuckle only to turn to his blue eyed niece.

"Mamori you're bleeding from the nose." Shuma said with worry making Mamori snap out of her erotic daydream. Which involved Sena in his football gear killing a heavy armed Hiruma and his goons before sweeping Mamori off her feet. Then he carried her to Las Vegas while moving at the speed of light. Before they enjoyed their drive through marriage. Finally it ended with them having sex, Sena had given her five orgasm in less than ten seconds thanks to the ridiculous speed she imagined he could accomplish. She had just started to imagine herself giving Sena oral pleasure before her uncle announced his worry.

" It must be the heat." Taki's mom said with worry as she passed a few left over napkins from their finished snacks to the quarter American girl.

" Thank you... I'm just not used to being in the sun too long and thanks to my manager duties things have changed before I'm fully ready." Mamori said as she wiped her nose. She was glad her subconscious kept her recording the game instead of focusing on Sena like she had. The parents stopped worrying about her as she drank a lot of liquids while Suzuna looked at Mamori with a stare that said she thought otherwise about the older teen's answer.

" Oh!"The male fans yelled as Shin speared tackled a player making him fumble the ball. The hit had been massive and the sound of the impact a bit sickening. Which is why man in the crowd had flinched when the hit was made.

Shin adjusted his gloves before walking off the field. He passed by Sena giving him a nod in support for the next offensive possession which was returned by the tiny running back to show his gratitude in the defense doing their job.

" Red Guard! Red Guard!" Takami yelled as he scanned the field and smirked as Deimon set up a goal line defense to cut off the run. " Twin Blade Charge!" Takami yelled before receiving the ball from Otawara.

" You won't be taking Takami out like your team did Sakuraba." Otawara growled making Kurita feel terrible. The gentle giant hadn't wanted such a thing to happen and the event was eating at his conscious. Making it hard for him to focus his power. Otawara soon overpowered the massive lineman with a massive grin.

" Ah ha ha!" Taki laughed as he caught the football over Reimon's head. The impressive monkey based catcher tried to go for a tackle only to have Taki break it. Taki gained five more yards after his impressive fifteen yard catch. Now a member of the basketball team charged him... only to have Taki stiff arm him to gain even more yards. At the end Hiruma caught Taki and brought him down but not before the odd blond gained a total of twenty eight yards.

_' He's almost as good as the hairless chimp... why the fuck did they have to join Ojo?' _Hiruma mentally growled as the teams prepared to start the next down.

" Red Guard! Red Guard! Twin Blade Charge!" Takami yelled before stepping back and smirking.

" Shit! Its a screen pass!" Hiruma yelled as he saw Ikari and Taki block for Sena as Takami pitched the ball to him. The original play called for the two taller players to block and let Sena run by. However Ikari and Taki weren't the type to let Sena hog all the glory or carry all the burden. They once again smashed through the weaker players and led Sena down the field. A second wave of tackles was knocked aside as Ikari broke off to block two defenders with his impressive strength. Now Taki charged ahead and held Hiruma off as Sena ran for a touchdown. The fans cheering grew as Sena gave Ikari the ball so that the aggressive teen could spike it. Of course Sena hadn't known why Ikari wanted it but he saw no reason to not give it to his friend.

" They're overwhelming us to the max." Reimon gasped as he recovered from being smacked aside by Ikari once more. It almost hurt as much as being speared tackle by Shin. He could only imagine the pain Otawara could cause if he wasn't being hold back by Kurita.

Hiruma didn't pay them any attention as his mind tried to process a win. With an impregnable defense and an unstoppable running game Ojo had now become invincible to his eyes. He didn't have players strong enough to put up a real fight, he could now see their chances of winning being at zero percent.

" What is he doing?" Mamori asked herself as she saw Hiruma walk off the field and remove his helmet. Her eyes grew as she saw him start to undo his gloves. They narrowed as she made sure he didn't ruin their plans. She might have been impressed with Sena playing for Ojo, but it didn't change the fact she wanted him at her side in Deimon.

" What the hell?" Hiruma asked with disbelief as he read Mamori's message.

_**( Don't you dare fucking quit. The teams needs you, so stop being a pussy and get back in there before you break our deal.)**_ Mamori had text Hiruma leaving him speechless due to her American blood showing up. He glared at the phone before a grin grew on his face.

" I just got a call from the fucking manager." Hiruma said making his beaten players look at him.

" She said you guys are playing great, especially agaisnt a powerful team like Ojo. She knows we are going to lose the game but she's proud of us. So let's do our best to smear Ojo's name in the ground. Lets make them fight for every point they want to take." Hiruma said with a smirk as his team gained strength while thinking their Manager was rooting for them.

" That's right Mamori-san is recording us as we speak. Lets do our best for Mamori." Reimon yelled making the perverted players gain Ero power. They rushed to the field ready to make Ojo pay.

However that was not the case as Ojo simply overwhelmed them with power, speed, and their superior tactics. Not to mention the white knights showed a level of teamwork that left Hiruma envious.

In the end the score ended as 12 to 87 making Hiruma growl at the massive point difference. However a smirk grew on his face as he saw Mamori had somehow found her way to Ojo's sideline. She was congratulating Sena along with his family.

" What's Mamori-san doing over there?" Reimon asked as Hiruma stared at the blue eyed teen that was hugging Sena. He now knew who the tiny runner with golden legs happened to be. He cursed himself for not figuring it out sooner. He had assumed the Chibi had only been able to make the third string since he didn't find anything worthwhile in the gopher's records.

" She's congratulating her little brother." Hiruma said making the Deimon fill with shock. " However he doesn't see our Manager as a sister anymore." Hiruma said making his players fill with even more disbelief.

" They're childhood friends and Anezaki has taken care of Sena for as long as she can remember. It's only natural that he fell in love with her and now plans to take care of her." Hiruma said making killing intent rise from Deimon.

" In fact he made Mamori swear to join Ojo if his team made it to the Christmas Bowl and won. He was suppose to play for Deimon but he felt we weren't good enough for him and decided to join Ojo." Hiruma said as he fueled the fire growing in his player. A smirk growing on his face as he played his girl desperate players for fools.

" If we had won today she would have seen that there are better guys in our school, guys more deserving than that stuck up Ace. Of course she can't help it since he is Eyeshield 21. Only the best Running Backs are allowed to wear that number and use an eyeshield." Hiruma said making Reimon clench his fist.

" Then I'll become a Catching Ace and beat Eyeshield 21 in the next game." Reimon said making Hiruma look at him.

" We won't be playing anymore games." Hiruma said making his players look at him with disbelief. " This is a tournament style league. Once you lose its over there won't be anymore games." Hiruma said making his team more upset.

" We still have the fall season. If we win those games we can play in the Christmas Bowl."Kurita said making himself soon cry in joy as his fellow players swore to become stronger.

_' We might have lost but thanks to the fucking manager and that Shrimp I might have gained the team I need.' _Hiruma thought as he looked at the Huh brothers.

" What are you three looking at?" Hiruma asked.

" The silver haired teen... he is known Iron Chain Ikari. Probably one of the strongest delinquents in all of Tokyo." Jumonji said making Hiruma smirk.

" He spent half of the game knocking you three around... he probably doesn't think of you as much of a challenge. Now his team is going to keep playing in the tournament and will be facing stronger opponents. Before you knows it he's going to forget about taking on you three. It wouldn't surprise me if right now he doesn't even consider you a challenge." Hiruma said making the three delinquents fill with anger.

" That bastard is looking down on us just like the midget and his retarded friend." Jumonji growled as his oldest friends swore revenge.

" They only won because our team wasn't ready to play. If we train hard enough we can easily beat them during the fall tournament." Hiruma said making the Huh brothers officially join his team. A smile grew on the demonic quarterback as he prepared his team to show their respect to the winners. An act he wasn't going to copy but no one would dare tell him to do otherwise.

" Four touchdowns and over two hundred rushing yards. Impressive numbers even if we played Deimon." Shogun said as his team rode on their bus. He was going over the numbers Wakana collected during their game. The parents of his players following behind them to take their children home. However there was one stop they had to make first.

" Ojo! Ojo! Ojo!" The cheerleaders and the football players cheered as they celebrated their victory in a restaurant the Shogun was familiar with. The bill would be taken care of thanks to the school and the fans that would use their money to buy merchandise based off certain new players.

"To Sena... the pipsqueak that could." Ikari said as he raised his drink making the Ojo players laugh since they knew he meant no harm with his words.

Mamori couldn't help but smile as Sena laughed with his team and new friends. It made her feel lonely but she couldn't take away the joy her oldest friend gained in the last few weeks. A smile grew on her face since she had refused to leave Sena's side the moment they parked to eat. The team had been caught off guard when a beauty like Mamori spent all her attention on Sena.

" That's enough guys remember what Shin-sempai said before the game..." Sena said as he coughed into his fist to adjust his Voice. He stood up and instantly got everyone's attention." We are a Team Kobayakawa Sena ... we fight as one, we win as one and..." Sena said with a perfect imitation of the best Linebacker in Japan. All the players grinning like fools as Shin filled with shock at having his voice come out of someone else's mouth. Even the coaches openly laughed at the harmless joke.

" We kick ass as one... cause Ojo ain't going down... Never Yield! Never Surrender!" Ikari cut Sena off as he hit his drink next to Sena's making the team laugh. The parents and family members of the players smiling at their joy. The cheerleaders showing their support by leading more cheers.

" Here, Here." Takami said as he raised his cup and his teammates did the same.

" Glory on the Kingdom!" Takami yelled with pride.

" Glory on the Kingdom!" The Ojo players and everyone associated with Ojo yelled before continuing their celebration.

The Shogun began to tap his glass with a spoon making everyone look at him. The act wasn't needed because everyone had already given him their attention the moment he started to stand. The parents of the freshmen players filled with shock at how easy the Head Coach silenced the rowdy group. Even the energetic cheerleaders caught on to the respect the man deserved thanks to their own coaches training.

"Our enemies and our loyal fans wondered what would happen to us thanks to the lost of the Golden Generation." Shogun said making his players remember the so called ace players that had nearly gained the greatest prestige in the history of their school.

"However I say forget the Golden Generation... their age has passed and now its your time to carry the name of Ojo to glory. Kanako told me before the game that on this day a revolution will be brought to Ojo..." Shogun said making everyone look at the calm looking Offensive Coordinator.

" And she is right, the ways of old are no longer needed, We... no I was so focused on defense that I neglected half of my team. However that dark mentality will no longer plague our school. We are a team that will build upon each other. Our weaknesses will become our greatest strength." The Head Coach said making his team become eager to prove their worth. " To the future!" The Shogun said as he raised his drink and the others copied him before more cheering occurred.

+-*/\*-+

" Looks like the little guy wore himself out." Shuma said as Sena's head slept on Mamori's lap as they made their way home. His body taking up most of the back seat. Mamori had helped his tired body move into a position both could enjoy. Now that Sena was in the comfort of his family he was able to let the day's excitement wash over him.

" Can you believe it Shuma, my son the Ace? And in such a difficult sport?" Mihae said making her husband smile at her excitement. She couldn't wait to tell her friends to watch the game that was going to air during the next week. She would have to make sure they could personally make it to the game since Ojo was going to play Sankaku on Sunday instead of Saturday. Mihae couldn't help but squeal in excitement since her son had pretty much led his team to victory thanks to him gaining the most touchdowns. Shin being one away from tying with him.

It upset the proud and excited mother a bit that the coaches didn't give her Sena a chance to score more, but she understood how important it was to be fair. Still she can't remember being this excited about Sena since the day she found out she was pregnant. She also felt some pride in Taki for two touchdown catches and Ikari helping her son with his impressive strength.

" Mamori-neechan... I did my best." Sena whispered making the blue eyed teen to smile at him as she ran her fingers in his hair.

" Yes you did Sena... I'm so proud of you." Mamori said in a loving tone. She didn't like the sport he picked because of the high chance of injury, but she could tell that Ikari and Natsuhiko would do everything in their power to protect their friend. Especially when they started doing their job so well.

It was pretty late when the Kobayakawa family got to their home. Once again Mamori was going to spend the night since she had helped Sena to his bed. He was too tired and sleepy to notice her joining him. Mihae took their dirty clothes as Mamori finished getting into her Deimon Manager outfit. She took Sena into a hug and took in a strong sniff of his manly sportsman smell.

_' He smells like victory.'_ Mamori thought with a smile before going to sleep. This night she wasn't going to plan anything special since her Sena needed his sleep.

+-*/\*-+

GatsuBerk: Hey hope you liked the update. Read and review, keep in mind this is done for fun. I'm sure a lot of you are thinking what the hell? But bare with me, when Deimon first faced Ojo Hiruma had no real choice but to bet everything on Sena. And in Canon he did tried mixing things up to keep Ojo off its game. In this story he has more stable players to use so yeah, they got their two touchdowns. Now I'll admit that as soon as I put out Shin I ended the game but that's because I don't feel like writting over and over about some poor sucker being constantly speared tackled. And if I made Hiruma keep using Reimon the poor chimp would end up with broken ribs. All I ask is that those that are willing keep reading and watch how things turn out. Don't expect a lot of football action from the spring tournament until Ojo faces Seibu. However I'll be putting alot of highlights on the Black Knights dealing with their new popularity.

And before I forget... for the person asked about the Saotome Girls... the reason I added them was because I wanted the guys to have some cheerleader friends. I graduated from high school with twenty Hernandez, fifteen Gonzales, ten Rodriguez, and fourteen Martinez... so I have doubt that in some schools in Japan you can find students wiht the same last name. For those waiting on the pairings don't worry because Sena will not be paired up with an original character. He will be continually tortured for your entertainment... Ja Ne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glory to the Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

**Chapter 8: To the victor goes the spoils. **

**+-*/\*-+**

**GatsuBerk: Hey everyone on 11/18/2011 I was able to check your reviews and one caught my attention. It was written by avrla0.. I hope I wrote that right... Anyway this person brought up a good point. Mamori is practically committing rape on poor helpless Sena... which is true. It's how I made her ever since the idea popped in my head. **

**Now the reason Sena has never said anything is simple. Its the same reason why some people in an abusive relationship never leaves them. They don't want to.. at least it was that way with a few I have seen. The person being abused is so scared of losing the love they are being shown that they have no problem ignoring the extreme negative part of the situation. **

**Human beings are social creatures by nature. We need another person or it will drive us insane. Sena is a great example of what could happen. He's always been bullied, looked down upon due to his lack of skills, and more than likely would have gone suicide ( EMO) if he had never been forced to play football. Which would have resulted in the Canon Mamori spending even more time with him to prevent him from doing something stupid. **

**The way I see it, Sena greatly values his friends, he never wants to lose one. Which is why he lifted and carried Yukimitsu during the Death March, even though he knew he wasn't suppose to. He values those that accept him, and of all people Mamori is probably his most important friend. A good example is the fact he didn't allow her to worry because of him playing football. He knew first hand that the padding would save him but he didn't want her to face Hiruma which would have put her in some form of danger. And don't forget he nearly took on Agon to save her... Agon of all people, after sering the guy mistreat his neechan.**

**Sena is a good person by heart, and people like that always feel the obligation to pay back those that take care of them. And Mamori has been taking care of him for years. I've also made her older than him, so when she first started to assault him he didn't know any better. He just thought his Neechan wanted to be with him like when they were little.**

**I'm pretty sure I said that he didn't start noticing their relationship was odd until after being separated from her because of her going to a different school. Even now Sena isn't entirely sure of what is going on. A part of him sees her as his Neechan, the person that protected him all of his life. The one girl that never pushed him away. When she dissed his abilities in the first volume of the manga ( or first episodes of the Anime) he was ready to cry rather than tell her off. Her opinion unfortunately is something he highly values. **

**Yet a part that is growing will naturally learn to see her as a woman. I think the only reason he never saw Mamori as a person worth being with in Canon is because of Suzuna's presence. The roller blading cheerleader gave him a different view of girls. One that could be fun and not mothering, not to mention the little moments when Suzuna messed with him. Then there is the fact Suzuna stuck to him like glue, she probably knew him better than even Monta could ever hope for. I honestly can't stop thinking the two ended up together at the end. It's just an idea that wouldn't stop bothering me.**

**When I first read Eyeshield 21 I saw a punk kid that was learning to grow into a man thanks to my favorite sport. Sure he still needed work at the end but fuck it you can't win them all.**

**Anyway long story story short, Sena doesn't want to live in a world without Mamori. She is at the moment too damn important to him. It's like seeing your best friend suddenly take up smoking. You might not like it but as long as it isn't hurting anybody else you don't care. It makes the person happy but more important you get to be around them. Because when you need them they'll be there. Of course nothing is stopping you from helping them break that bad habit. Just like nothing is stopping Sena from getting Mamori to leave him alone... **

**And remember when a girl molest a guy it isn't Rape its Sexual Assault. At least that was what the law of the States said the last time I checked. She might commit statutory rape later on if she digs her claws in him, but only if the parents don't approve the relationship. Which fortunately for the graby teen they do.**

**P.S... No one has really seen what is happening between the two... but as time goes by more eyes will be on our favorite Running Back so who knows what could happen in the Future...Future...future...future. _( You can't see it but I'm moving my hands in a hypnotic manner.)_**

**I'm going to stop now... so read, enjoy, review and all that good stuff.**

**+-*/\*-+**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

***Technique***

**( Person talking through a Phone)**

Kobayakawa Sena yawned as he sat up on his bed. He could feel a hand sliding off his body but he didn't pay it much attention. He instantly walked to his dresser and got his clothes to prepare for his Sunday delivery. His body had instantly adapted to the routine that Taki had helped set up. He slapped his face a few times before getting in the shower to get rid of the smell and sweat he developed the day before. He got some body wash on a scrubber before starting to wash his body. He was shocked to find less bruises on him thanks to the game than when he practiced with his team. He then went on to shampooing and conditioning his hair. He shook his head allowing it to instantly regain its spiky looks. Once finished with his bath he began to brush his teeth. His eyes grew as a sleepy Mamori wrapped herself over his body. He silently cried for forgetting to once again lock the bathroom door while she was around. It was only good luck that Sena was once again fully dressed for his work.

" Come back to bed Sena... its too early to be up." Mamori said as she hugged Sena from behind. Her head resting on his shoulder as she regained the warmth she lost while he bathed. She had felt a bit of pain when she had temporarily woken up in Sena's room only to find him missing. The idea of him going anywhere without telling her, brought her a great fear she didn't want to become a reality. Especially when she had a wonderful night using him as a pillow.

" I'm sorry Mamori-neechan I got work to do. Go back to sleep, I should be back by the time you wake up." Sena said as he studied the half asleep American. She gave him a weak nod before making herself comfortable on him. He let out a sigh before leading her to his bed. He didn't bother freaking out about her bed not being used since apparently no one else cared.

" I'll see you later Mamori-neechan." Sena said as she held his hand.

" Hai Sena-kun." Mamori said before fully closing her eyes once more. He gave his hand a light tug only to find escape once again impossible. He blushed as he accepted the fact there was only one thing he could do to escape her grasp. Sena lowered his head towards Mamori's before giving her forehead a light kiss.

" I love you Neechan." Sena said making Mamori smile in her dreams.

" I love you too Sena." Mamori said with a light blush that found its way to the tiny speedster. Sena took in the look of his lovable neechan before gathering his things and rushing out of his home.

Sena smiled as he felt the cold wind on his face. It was one of the things he enjoyed during his morning work. After running a few blocks he came to a stop at a small newspaper company. He was shocked at the welcoming he received.

" Hey Super Star." A young woman with long orange hair with two long pigtails said with a smile on her face. Her name was Asuna and she was the manager of the Deimon branch of their Newspaper Company. She had two different colored eyes that Sena thought looked very cool. Those eyes had been previously focused on the sports page of their local newspaper.

" Our resident idiots haven't showed up yet, but feel free to start without them." The woman said as she drank some coffee. Sena smiled and grabbed a few donuts and a Croc Aid that the newspaper company started offering, since it was the only thing Sena liked to drink to gain energy. Because of the fact Sena and his friends did the job of three employees each, Asuna was more than willing to make the minor change. Especially when the trio had caused no complaints for customers or their fellow employees.

Sena quickly gathered enough newspapers for his first route before taking off at a speed the woman was used to seeing. The tiny speedster was soon zigging and zagging between houses as he deposited the wrapped packages. A few dogs gave him a single bark in acknowledgment, before doing their best to run at his side. Sena moved like a blur before receiving a text from Ikari.

**( Meet up at Yamato's place for breakfast. I already told Taki the plan.)** Ikari wrote before Sena sent a text agreeing to getting together. He moved with new strength since he was excited to hang out with his friends. He felt very privileged to have the two football players inviting him to places. It made him feel like a real person, especially since they didn't treat him like a slave. They actually listened and more importantly cared about his opinion. Sure they were a little odd but he now knew they were good people.

Sena came to a screeching stop as a thought filled his head.

_' What about Mamori-neechan?' _Sena thought as he wondered what he should do.

_' She should be okay... besides its only breakfast.'_ Sena thought with a smile before hurrying to meet his friends at the place they usually ate after their work on the weekends. Taki had found the place and the week before the trio had eaten there for the first time together. They liked it so much that they agreed to go there every weekend they could. Another factor that helped them was the fact that it was one of the few places open that could sell a descent meal so early in the morning.

As the sun began to rise in the air he could see some of the other dedicated athletes starting their run. He waved at a few that saw him working and most greeted him back. Sena came to a speeding stop in front of his place of employment. Asuna smiled as he calmly and neatly finished the last part of his work. She enjoyed the fact she didn't have to give a gentle nub to the tiny speedster. Once taught something the small teen was usually able to do any task without any help.

" Here you go Sena." Asuna said making the speedster smile as she handed the boy his pay. It was one benefit of the company that Sena enjoyed. Instead of paying them on Friday they would get paid on Sunday. This way the teens would have money to spend during the week instead of wasting it all on the weekend. Of course such actions weren't needed since the trio made enough money to rival three employees. But in the end it was the thought that mattered.

" Thanks Asuna-san." Sena said as he took his money and safely secured it.

" Ikari and Taki already left." Asuna said making the tiny speedster nod his head, since he knew he had the longest routes, but his friends had to carry more than him during theirs.

" I'll see you later Asuna-san." Sena said as he rushed out of the newspaper company to catch up with his friends.

" Hey Sena." A voice said making the teen to come to a sliding stop. He turned with a bit of shock and quickly found himself looking at a familiar face with brown hair. A face he hadn't thought he was going to see so early in the morning.

" Ah Koharu-san... good morning." Sena said with a bow making the teen to giggle.

" What are you doing over here?" Wakana asked since they were closer to Ojo while Sena usually did his runs near Deimon.

" My Route got extended this week." Sena said making Wakana nod her head.

" Must be hard." The teen said making Sena shake his head.

" Not really, I'm only doing two more blocks and my load hasn't changed much... at least not enough for me to notice." Sena said making Wakana wonder if that was because of the weights Shogun had him wearing. She decided not to bother with that since Kanako had ordered Sena to take vitamin tablets to help his growth as an athlete. Of course the team ended up wondering what kind of vitamins she gave him, since apparently it was a passed down secret formula from the family that adopted her. She would be his only supplier, the good news was that she had no plans of charging him for the pills. The Shogun didn't care, since he knew Kanako wasn't the type to do anything that would risk their chances of winning the championships. Although he made a mental note to check the rules again to see what Loopholes he can expect to find Kanako taking advantage of.

" That's good, we wouldn't want you to burn yourself out so early. Especially after playing a game the day before." Wakana said making Sena blush because of the bit of worry she showed in him. He wasn't used to a girl that wasn't his Neechan being nice to him. Or talking to one that had no plans of using him as a gopher. Sena wouldn't admit it, even while under the threat of death, but the young boy had also been bullied by some girls before joining Ojo.

" It's okay, as long as they don't do this every week. Besides I get paid for every paper I deliver." Sena said making Wakana smile at him.

" So where were you heading in such a hurry?" Wakana asked since she remembered seeing him travel at his cruising speed. Which was performing the 40 yard dash in 5.0 Seconds. His game speed, which had been beaten into him by their team training, was to be the 4.75 he had revealed agaisnt Deimon. The good news was that not many teams would take his numbers seriously thanks to the fact they had played agaisnt Deimon. Of course had Sena been playing agaisnt Ojo, then Wakana had figured the boy would have been a big surprise the moment he revealed his top speed.

" I'm suppose to meet Ikari and Taki at Yamato's Breakfast Madhouse. We usually eat there after work on the weekdays. During the week my dad picks us up at the newspaper we work at, and then we buy some breakfast food from American Burger. For being a fast food joint they make a descent morning meal. Especially their biscuit sandwiches, since you don't need a lot of space to eat them." Sena said making Wakana giggle. She could easily imagine the three guys in the back seat of the Kobayakawa-mobile trying to enjoy their meal. Sena couldn't help but chuckle since her light laugh sounded very inviting.

" Can Misty and I join you?" Wakana suddenly asked making Sena look at her with shock before returning his face to a welcoming smile.

" Sure, I don't see why the guys wouldn't mind." Sena said making Wakana to smile.

" Let's go pick Misty up, it's on the way to Yamato's." Wakana said making the master gopher to nod his head.

+-*/\*-+

Two above average tall teens walked side by side as they talked about the things they saw during their work. Ikari still couldn't believe how some weird stuff would happen so early in the morning. On this day the aggressive male had caught a panty thief and beaten his perverted ass until the cops showed up. The perverted old midget had been able to put up a fight until Ikari distracted the pervert with the image of a changing teen. The small opening had allowed Ikari to punt the old man as hard as he could. The Lineman had been shocked to see the guy become a shooting star from his hit, since he knew he didn't hit the bastard that hard. Taki on the other hand was swearing he saw some kids fighting monsters at the middle school he passes by. Ikari was starting to believe him thanks to how accurate the artificial blond was in explaining things. Although he did find it weird that they were wearing some sailor scouts uniforms.

" Hey where's Sena?" Ikari asked, since normally their friend would have caught up to them before they even saw the breakfast restaurant.

" I'm not sure... we'll wait a few minutes before calling him." Taki said making Ikari nod his head.

" He better be alright or the punks messing with him will have to do deal with us." Ikari said as he punched his palm making a few clients of the restaurant to fear him.

" Oh no..." A voice said making the duo to turn. " Did you hear that Koharu? Ikari-sama is going to deal with us for making Sena late." Konno Misty said making her friend giggle. " Oh mighty Knight Sena please stop your unstoppable friend." The teen said making Ikari smirk, Taki laugh and Sena shake his head.

" Good morning Mademoiselles, are you ready to enjoy some well prepared early bird meals?" Taki asked with his modified good guy pose.

" I haven't been here in ages, hopefully its still as good as I remember." Wakana said as they got closer.

" I don't know about how this place was before, but I don't mind spending my hard earn cash here." Ikari said as he opened the doors to let the girls in.

" I've never been here so this is my first time trying their food." Misty said making Taki spin.

" Ah ha ha. Don't worry Mademoiselle, for today is Sena's turn to pay. So even if the meal isn't to your liking you'll be eating for free." Taki said making Sena look at him with disbelief.

" Eh?" Sena nearly yelled, if he had been a different person.

" Don't make that face Sena." Ikari said making his shorter friend to shake out of his confusion. " Taki paid for us last week. I'm paying next week. Besides, you make the most money out of the three of us." Ikari said making Sena sigh and then lower his head in defeat. Misty and Wakana giggling at how easily the brunette gave in.

" Don't feel bad Sena-kun. Waka and I promise to pay for you guys after Ikari." Misty said making Wakana nod her head.

" Unbelievable!" Taki yelled as he grabbed his head making everyone look at him with shock. " If I had known we could invite others I would have dragged my sister along. That way the love between Sena and her could have finally started blossoming." Taki said making his friends to sweat drop at his unique mentality.

" Let's not worry about that." Sena said as he got his friends attention by going to order. " There's some waffles in here with my name on it." Sena said making Ikari chuckle, the two female best friends to giggle and Taki to gain some sanity.

The girls had ordered some basic western breakfast which consisted of pancakes, eggs and some bacon. They had a cup of coffee since Misty wasn't too used to waking up so early. Wakana was trying to get her friend to join her on her runs so that she wouldn't be bored. This had been the first day of morning exercise for the ginger haired teen. She hoped the promise of a free meal would help motivate the traditionally slacker heritage of her Konno based friend.

Taki had a traditional Japanese breakfast since the week before he had gotten an American one. Ikari was eating some breakfast burritos. Which was flour tortillas with eggs and bacon. Some were made of eggs and potatoes and some with eggs and sausage. He also had a few donuts along with some orange juice.

Sena went with his favorite, morning breakfast. Blueberry waffles, along with one chocolate chip waffle and one waffle topped with whip cream and strawberries. He also had some sunny side up eggs, with bacon, ham and sausage. At the side there was some tater tots for him to enjoy. He was washing everything down with a strawberry banana milk shake. He didn't care if his drink was a little girlie, since he was too busy enjoying the taste. His neechan had been the one that got him hooked on milk shakes.

" Hey Sena, these suckers are good. I'm going to have to get my own next time." Ikari said as he popped a tater tot in his mouth. He had never saw one growing up but the week before he had seen his friend tear into them. The aggressive teen had spent a while wondering how good they really were, until finally deciding to try them out.

" Hey! Those are mine." Sena said as he saw Ikari enjoy his fried potatoes.

" Let me try one." Taki said as he snatched one from Sena's pile making the tiny speedster look at him with shock and betrayal.

" Me too." Misty said making Sena's mouth drop as she got a few and started popping them in her mouth.

" I'm going to take a few as well, okay Sena?" Wakana said making Sena sigh and lower his head in defeat. The friends laughed harmlessly as Sena ordered another batch of tater tots for the table.

" So Sena-kun... how good is that shake?" Misty asked as Sena drank from his large cup. His eyes grew with disbelief as he saw Misty lick her lips.

" It's fine Konno-san... if you want one go ahead and order one." Sena said making Misty shake her head.

" You don't need to call me by my last name... Misty is fine with me Sena-kun." The playful teen said making Sena gulp as he blushed. He wasn't used to calling girls that weren't his Neechan by their first name. "Besides what's the point of ordering one if I might not like it... all I want is a little taste." Misty said with puppy dog eyes, Sena's blush grew at the idea of having an indirect kiss with a girl as date able as Misty. She was just as cute as Wakana, but easily being more playful and a bit more developed. Sena had no problem imagining her becoming a beauty as she aged.

"But I don't have another straw." Sena innocently said in hopes of ending the conversation, only to make Misty gain a predatory grin. If there was one thing Konno women loved just as much as gambling, it was messing with guys.

" I don't mind sharing an indirect kiss with the Star Player of Yesterday's game." Misty said with a purr making Sena's blush to grow.

" That's enough Misty you're going to make Sena faint with all your teasing. Don't take anything she says seriously Sena... she's a Konno they're known for being man eaters." Wakana said making her best friend glare at her before she smiled.

" We only play with the ones that aren't worth our time." Konno said making Ikari shake his head as Taki wondered if he could steal Sena's straw and trick his sister into drinking from it.

" Anyway... what are you three going to do after this?" Wakana asked in hopes of distracting her friend from teasing Sena into a coma.

" I'm free for most of the day, since I already did my morning run and the rest of my work out I can do at home in the afternoon." Sena said making Taki nod his head.

" There was this movie I wanted to see." Ikari said making his friends look at him with shock. " It's that new Robot movie from the states. I'm a big fan of the series ever since I've been a kid." Ikari said with a light blush as he scratched his cheek.

" I saw the previews, it looked like a good movie." Misty said making Wakana nod her head.

" Maybe after that you'll let Misty and I pick the next movie. It's still pretty early so we'll be able to see two for the price of one. Especially if we buy the second one in advance."The Football manager said making the boys nod their heads after getting the girls to agree that they wouldn't see a chick flick.

" The movies don't open until nine and it won't be eight until a few minutes so what do we do to kill time?" Sena asked as he finished paying for their meal. Which ended up being cheaper than what he had expected.

" There's a weekend neighborhood bazaar opened near the movie theater. Its fun seeing what they have for sale, not to mention its an easy way to kill time." Misty said making the guys nod their heads.

Sena had a lot of fun with his friends at the small Flea Market. He was able to find an old Rocket Bear Comic book in great condition. It was the same one that had been stolen from him years ago. He couldn't wait to show it to Mamori and tell her truth, even if he knew she was going to baby him because of what really happened. Ikari bought some movies he refused to let them learn what it was. Taki got a Football and was making Sena catch and pass it back as they walked. That was until Misty got Sena to help her with some bags which ended up with Wakana also asking for help. When the two teens girls began to overwhelm their friend, Ikari and Natsuhiko decided to stop laughing at him and give him a hand. Of course Sena was rewarded for his help by having Misty and Wakana lightly tease him. Which left him naturally as a blushing mess.

They enjoyed the movies, even if Sena felt the Robot Movie was a bit of a let down because of the ending where all potential enemies died. He did enjoy the Romantic Comedy that the girls picked even if at first he wasn't so sure about it. Wakana had been a bit shocked at some of the suggestive sexual humor that popped up.

Due to the fact that they came out of the movies after lunch Ikari offered to buy them something at American Burger. The five friends agreed to eat there and finished their afternoon talking a bit about school.

+-*/\*-+

" Amazing isn't he?" A man said as he worked in the editing room of his company.

" Not just him, those trio of Rookies seemed to be greatly favored by Ojo's Coaching staff." The Editor in Chief said as he looked at an image of Sena standing next to Kanako with his friends standing behind him.

" True but 21's numbers are incredible. Four touchdowns over two hundred yards running. No sacks and that's not including the seventy yard punt return that ended up as a touchdown." The man with the sweater over his shoulders as a fashion statement said as he played the first Touchdown Punt Return of the Spring Tournament and more than likely the last.

" Perhaps we should pick this guy up as well... Ojo's Eyeshield." The Editor said making his friend nod his head.

" It's a Shame we couldn't get an interview with him during the game." The man working the editing equipment said as he prepared the game for broadcasting. The man didn't want to admit that his crew might have been a little too focused on Sakuraba at the moment.

" Let's wait to see how far this kid can go before we start breathing down his neck." The Editor said making the man agree, although he was going to attempt to set up an interview anyway.

+-*/\*-+

" Mom, Dad I'm home." Sena said as he entered his home with a few bags holding the things he bought.

" Welcome back dear." Mihae said with a smile as she made dinner.

"Have you seen the paper yet son?" Shuma asked making his son shake his head.

" What does it say?" Sena asked.

" Nothing much just that the Deimon Devil Bats were slaughtered by the White Knights. They also mention something about a certain Running Back leading his team to victory." Shuma said with a smile full of pride making his son embarrassed. The boy could practically feel the joy his mother was projecting from the kitchen.

" I didn't lead my team. Everyone worked hard to win... I just did exactly the same thing I've been doing at practice that Kanako-sensei has us working on." Sena said making his dad chuckle.

" We know son, but you were amazing out there." Mihae said as she started bringing food out. Sena was glad for another meal since Misty and Wakana had dragged him off to a strip mall to continue their weekend shopping. The two friends had made sure to wait until Ikari and Taki had talked about leaving,

The two girls knew that the two taller Black Knights wouldn't be as patient or as willing to give in to their selfish needs like Sena. Which is why Sena had been forced to rent a locker at the station and put his things up along with theirs before being dragged through many hours of shopping. The good thing was that the girls weren't really bossy, just excited about carrying more than usual. They had told Sena that the reason they wanted to shop longer was because a storm was going to plague the majority of the coming week. He decided not to argue with their logic even if he knew that the next Sunday was going to be a sunny one. It was just easier for him to go with the flow.

He couldn't help but blush as he remembered the girls forcing him to buy clothes that he knew would fit better on older looking guys. Unknown to Sena, he became more mature when he wore clothes for older teenagers and thanks to his two female friends, he would be wearing clothes without making himself look like a tacky fool.

" Thanks mom, but I couldn't have done it with out the others."Sena said making his mother smile at him.

" You keep doing your best and believing in your teammates and I guarantee Ojo will go far in this tournament." Shuma said making Sena fill with a bit of a competitive edge.

"So what do you know about the team you'll be playing next?" Mihae asked in hopes of being able to tell her friends when they got together on Wednesday.

" Just that they're the Sankaku Punks. Takami-sempai talked a bit about them. But all the information he has is from last season." Sena said making his mother to fill with confusion as his father nodded his head in understanding.

" Meaning that you have no real idea how good they are since all the Senior players graduate after the fall." Shuma said making Sena nod his head.

" Oh, you mean how Ojo was well known as a defensive team and now they got Sena and the guys to improve their offense?" Mihae asked making her husband chuckle at the shock filling his son. The father of the house was sure his son wasn't expecting for their knowledge in football to suddenly shoot up.

" Something like that... wait how do you know Ojo was well know as a defensive team?" Sena asked as his brain finished processing what his mother had said.

" When we went to do the shopping you mother found a magazine that focuses on the game you're playing." Shuma said as Mihae brought out a magazine that was near the dinning table. The man had his own copy that he would be taking to work. The Couple had enjoyed the afternoon sitting on the couch reading the magazine and talking about how their son had performed along with his team.

" Football Monthly?" Sena asked making his mother nod her head with excitement. She really couldn't wait to start bragging to her friends about her son's skills. For a long time she had heard them talking about how cute, smart and good the children of her friends were. Sure she was glad for them, and she was happy to hear the children were going to have a promising future. But for a long time she had been forced to sit at the side lines only to deliver the known fact that Sena was a good boy. But now her son is part of one of the most prestigious Football teams in all of Japan. Not only is he a part of the team, but he is their most successful offensive player. The only person she had read from Ojo that scored as much as Sena at one time was the Linebacker Seijirou Shin. And after seeing him skewer players left and right with his Spear Tackle, she wasn't shocked at the fact that a Defensive player of Shin's level could be so rewarding for a team for more than one reason. She was glad her little boy didn't have to face his teammate as an opponent.

" It has some stats about the key players of Last Season that will be playing this year. Also the roster for the spring tournament." Shuma said as Sena started to read.

" Wow I didn't know the White Knights were ranked so high. I mean I knew that they were a good team but I didn't knew they were that good." Sena said making his father chuckle and his mother to smile at him.

" Well its a good thing you have such a great Coach to guide you. If you had gone to Deimon, Natsuhiko and You would have already been knocked out of the Tournament." Mihae said making Sena to nod his head before his eyes grew.

" Hey where's Mamori-neechan?" Sena asked.

" Her parents are going to be returning tonight to beat the storm. She has a bit of cleaning to take care of and had to leave early." Shuma said making Sena fill bad for not returning as soon as he had told her but he had been having too much fun with his friends. Even when Misty and Wakana had kidnapped him as a bag boy. The reason he had fun is because the two girls made sure that he didn't grow bored by talking to him and letting him do some shopping at a few stores he wanted to visit.

" Oh well I'll be going to do my work out." Sena said making his parents smile at him with pride. They were glad their son was becoming a better person. Mihae was still high on all the praise she gained from the other parents of the Ojo team, while Shuma was simply glad his son had been allowed to make friends and have fun.

The man had always felt a bit bad at the natural shyness of his son. Shuma had also had limited contact with people at a young age. But the man had cousins that went out of their way to help him grow. Sena unfortunately only had Mamori and the poor girl had done more harm than good by protecting the boy. Instead of allowing Sena to want to grow stronger to defend himself, he had gotten used to being saved... by a girl and then have her cuddle him until his tears stopped.

Originally Shuma had allowed them to do what they wanted since it would make Sena more comfortable with girls and he had figured Mamori would stop as soon as Sena gained friends. Unfortunately such a thing never happened which is why Sena had suffered a bit during middle school.

But now his son had a large group of friends waiting to be discovered. He couldn't remember seeing his son smile so much as when his son made a Touchdown. It also helped the boy gain courage by having Ikari and Taki guide and protect him as true friends. But Shuma noticed something about the White Knights that made them a team the man could be proud of.

They didn't focus on an Ace, instead they guided their players into becoming true team players by having them focus on teamwork. Every play that Shuma had seen, he could remember the white knights working as single unit to take down their enemies. Even when Sena had the speed to run circles around the Deimon Defenders, the white knights still went out of their way to help him. The man could remember the block one Receiver had made down the field when Sena caught up to him and the Safety.

The man knew that the Shogun and his Coaching staff would turn his son into an Athlete all could be proud of. He also saw that his son's grades were improving thanks to Ojo's teaching staff and was now thanking Kami for the good fortune it sent to his once lonely boy.

Shuma now knew that all worries for his son could easily be put aside. And now the man planned to ride the emotional Roller Coaster of his son's Football Career and see where it lead them. He made a mental note to make sure his wife didn't get too excited. He was glad she could now talk about her little boy with pride to her friends, but he didn't want her to get too full of herself. After all there was no reason to brag about the actions of others if it was going to cause someone to lose their friends.

+-*/\*-+

" You kids go have fun." Shuma said early Monday as he dropped the Trio of Black Knights off. The man had a smirk on his face as he saw the complete team waiting for the small group.

" Thanks Mr. Kobayakawa." Ikari said as he got out of the back row seats of the car.

" Ah ha ha. Enjoy your day Kobayakawa-san." Taki said as he spun out of the car making Shuma chuckle.

" Thanks dad I'll see you later and I'll call if anything happens." Sena said making his father nod his head before driving off when all the doors had been closed and the teens starting leaving after seeing nothing was missing. Taki had once forgotten his book bag but Shuma had noticed early and had called Sena.

" Good morning boys." Urashima Kanako said as her Knights entered their main doors of their school. A light smile grew on her face as she saw the fact she had caught them off guard. She had been standing behind a pillar they had walked by and when she made her self known Sena had nearly jumped out of his skin, Taki had his eyes grow with disbelief and Ikari had a cold shiver urn up his spine.

" Whoa Kanako-sensei you just went all ninja on us or something." Ikari said with awe.

" Let's leave it at or something." Kanako said with a light smile. She walked up to the aggressive lineman and handed him a sheet of paper.

" What's this Sensei?" Ikari with a bit of worry, although he hadn't told his friends, he had been worried about the fight he would have caused if it hadn't been for Sena.

" Its a transfer notice." Kanako said making the eyes of the Trio to grow.

" Transfer?' Ikari asked as he paled.

" I'm not not proud of what could have happened this weekend." Kanako said with a serious face making Ikari nod his head before keeping his eyes on the ground. The teen couldn't see Natsuhiko's serious face or the worry growing in Sena. " But I understand why you did it."

Kanako said making the three students look at him with shock.

" I know how it feels to have someone you respect be unjustly hurt. You want to do everything in your power to fix that problem but sometimes there is nothing you can do." Kanako said as she clenched her fist as she remembered a bit of her past.

" Which is why I had the principal change your schedule. From this moment on you will be in my homeroom." Kanako said making awe fill her players. " I'll be helping you to properly harness that anger when it flares up." The woman said making Ikari give her an honest thank you.

_' I also know that Sena will helping me fix that problem.'_ Kanako thought before informing her students she would see them later.

+-*/\*-+

Lunch time for Ojo High School was organized Chaos. There wasn't a single table that wasn't talking about their team's overwhelming victory. And lucky for Sena he had his friends and the Saotome girls keep his new fans from bothering him too much. Especially the Saotome girls who had started to see Sena as a little brother and refused to let him be dragged into a relationship just because of his new popularity. Taki made a vow to get Suzuka more active in his plans after seeing so many girls arguing with their cheer leading friends for monopolizing Sena. Especially when it was clear the Saotome Girls had no plans to stop using him as a cuddle toy.

Ikari just laughed at it all since the game was making it easier for him to be approached by his fellow students. Guys gave him kudos for going out to get revenge for his teammates. While some girls, to his shock, were actually encouraging him to beat up anyone else that hurt the Ace Sakuraba. Ikari didn't care since now people weren't treating him like a time bomb ready to go off.

Sena at the moment was overwhelmed and couldn't wait for the normality of football practice to start.

+-*/\*-+

" Two Touchdowns... How did you allow Deimon, of all teams, to score on you?" The Shogun yelled as the team sat in their weight room. The trio of friends had been shocked at the tongue lashing they were receiving even though they had won the game.

" Taki next time keep a better grip on the ball. There is nothing more important than securing the ball" The shogun yelled as Wakana played the video of Taki fumbling the ball as he tried to dodge a tackle. Lucky for him Sakuraba had been able to recover it, since they had run similar routes.

" Ikari when you're blocking don't grab onto their jerseys, its small faults like that leads to unnecessary fouls." The Shogun said as a video showed the lineman pushing a player down while grabbing onto the jersey. If it wasn't for the show of overwhelming strength it might have lead to a penalty agaisnt the team.

" Sakuraba don't fall over like a sack of potatoes after a catch. This run could have at least gained us twenty yards." The man growled making the football idol to let out a depressing sigh.

" Shin! Stop breaking our equipment." The man growled making the best linebacker in Japan to lower his head in shame. The teen had accidentally broken the DVD player by trying to set it up for Wakana. Unfortunately for the Tackling Master the equipment had already been set up, all he had to do was wheel it out. Wakana had told him she was going to ask Sena to help after he finished with the water bottles, but Shin thought it wasn't fair that his Kouhai did so much for the team while he, Seijirou Shin, did nothing. In the end it resulted with Sena gophering off to get the spare DVD player that Kanako told him about.

" Sena you did good, but if you ever get the chance to face a corner one on one don't hesitate to crash into them. You might get lucky and gain a few more yards." The Shogun said making Sena nod his head with hesitation. Although a part of him felt good at getting in trouble with the others. It made him understand that their Coaches didn't play favorites.

Once all the players were done getting a verbal whipping to improve their playing they quickly got to practice.

" Natsuhiko I want you to for the moment to partner up with the receivers." Kanako said as they started to separate into their practices. " Our Assistant Head Coach will be having you run over passing routes." Kanako said making Taki nod his head and run off to join the receivers since the week before he had trained with the linemen.

" Ikari... you know where to go." Kanako said making the taller teen to head towards the Shogun and the defense.

" I guess this means that we'll be working on run plays." Takami said as he stood with the offense near Kanako. The Captain of the team couldn't wait to work with his teammate with the golden legs. He had spent a lot of time after the game memorizing the two gospels once again to do his job better.

" Actually I'll be taking Sena and the kicking team towards the secondary field." Wakana said making shock fill the Ojo players.

" Before any of you say anything, I personally know how successful Sena was on the game. I also know how much better he can be..." Kanako said as she raised a hand to calm her players from protesting. _' I also know how much better Sena is than what the poor boy can ever think he is.'_ Kanako thought as she disliked the fact Sena had such a confidence problem.

"But it doesn't change the fact that Sena is also a part of the Kicking team as much as he is of the Offense. The Shogun and the rest of us have agreed that Sena will benefit the most if he is allowed to continue practicing with the Kick Team." Kanako said making the offensive players to lower their heads before giving in. The Shogun was making sure that his team didn't rely on Sena's speed to score touchdowns. The man knew the kind of pressure and burn out such a thing could cause.

" Well that's that, lets go Sena." Wakana said as she lead the Running Back to the Kick team.

" So what exactly will we be practicing?" Sena asked after greeting the kicking team. Which consisted mostly of the fastest Defensive players. Shin's would practice sometimes but only near the end since he was used agaisnt teams that show great punt returns.

" Off side kicks." Wakana said with a smile making Sena confused as the Seasoned players nodded their heads. " The Shogun feels that many teams might try to use this agaisnt us because of your success in punt returns. So we will be working on improving our chances to get the ball." Wakana said before going into a deeper speech the Shogun had prepared for her. The kicking team following her every word, since she was pretty much a Coach thanks to all the things the real Coaches had her doing.

" Sakuraba-sempai." Taki said making the idol turn. The tall receiver was shocked to see a football coming to his face. He only caught it through pure instincts.

" You almost hit with me with that Taki." Sakuraba nearly yelled after catching the ball.

" Sorry about that Sempai but I wanted to do some light catching practice while we rested." Taki said making Sakuraba confused.

" Light Catching?" Sakuraba asked.

" Yeah... I throw you the ball and you throw it back." Taki said making Sakuraba throw the football.

" But we're suppose to be resting from running the pass routes." Sakuraba said making Taki Spin before throwing the ball.

" But we are... we won't be throwing as hard as the quarterbacks so catching these passes will be easy." Taki said after Sakuraba caught the ball.

" I see your point." Sakuraba said after passing the ball back. " Catching these balls is a lot easier than when we're practicing." The idol said as Taki caught it.

" Ah ha ha... its just a harmless game of catch while we keep our blood pumping for the next part of training. Resting is good but we can't afford to cool down before going full cylinders again." Taki said as he passed the ball back. He would mix the throws by nature to make the game of catch more fun.

" That makes sense... so Taki... seen any good games lately?" Sakuraba asked as he thought of another way to keep himself in a good mood. He had struggled a bit during their first part of training.

" Wrong." Otawara yelled as Ikari tried his best to block two defenders.

"The trick is to maintain your balance while slowing them down. Pushing back at full power will only drain your stamina." Otawara said making the aggressive lineman to look at him.

" You need to remember that when going for a run you can charge as much as you want. When going for a pass you need to move back to stay in formation. Because if you knock someone down during a pass and you aren't there another defender can take advantage of the accidental gap you made." Otawara said making Ikari nod his head.

" I guess there's more to the line than just crushing your opponents?" Ikari said making Otawara grin before letting out a fart.

" Ah! Ha ha ha! The foundation of us Lineman is always going to be power... but we need some brains to know how to use that power." Otawara said making the Shogun smirk as he saw Ikari understand what his sempai in defense was trying to say.

" You guys did great during the first part of practice." Wakana said as the Kicking team finished their break. "But now its time for Sena to work on the second role Kanako-sensei and The Shogun have for him." Wakana said with a smile making Sena and his fellow players confused. He soon started going pale as she explained what else he was suppose to do. The kicking team didn't pay attention since they thought it was a good idea.

+-*/\*-+

During the week Sena was trying to remember why he had allowed Ikari and Taki to convince him to join the Football Team. His training had been hard, especially the part that the Shogun had suddenly thrown at him. Apparently the man decided to take a more active approach in breaking Sena's fear of contact. To make things worse it was one that Kanako completely agreed with.

Now Sena was hurting more than before. The good news is that when it started raining they had to continue training indoors. Meaning they weren't going to practice while allowing tackles. Sena found weightlifting, play formation reviews, hand off practice, and running on the machines much better than suiting up and taking a beating. Of course things were harder for him when Shin was allowed to take him under his wing.

When he got home on Wednesday night his mom had made one hell of a dinner. It was a feast that Sena couldn't remember experiencing before. Apparently one of the husbands of Mihae's friends was a big American Football fan and he had heard about Sena's numbers. The man had apparently called Sena an Ace in the making and couldn't stop telling his wife of how great it would be to have such a son. Which Mihae was more than glad to hear since the couple only had daughters. In other words Mihae was making plans to set up a blind date with one of the daughters of her friend in hopes of the chance of something happening one day.

Anezaki Mamori, was to the shock of those that knew her, not in a good mood. Hiruma had once again twisted reality to his advantage by informing the Teen that the team needed a full time manager. Or he was going to have to find another part timer to carry the load Mamori had been willing to dump. In other words, Mamori had to continue helping the team even if they weren't going to be in the tournament. Instantly ruining her plans of going to Deimon to be with her beloved little brother. But the quarter American didn't go down without a fight. She had gotten Hiruma to agree to letting her go watch every Ojo game under the plan of recording the plays of the stronger teams. Hiruma knew what she really wanted, but he also knew how it would motivate some of his players. Which is why he agreed since it would also get them good footage. In the end he won multiple times and that was all that mattered.

Deimon's practice was being focused on their offense. Which Mamori didn't care about since her heart wasn't on this team. To make things worse for her she had made a comment about hosting a game on Deimon when Hiruma was complaining about not getting enough recruits thanks to the game against Ojo. Mamori still wasn't sure how he planned to get players with a game in which Deimon got owned. In the end the girl was once again cursing the heavens for getting sick and causing her to lose her hold on her Sena.

+-*/\*-+

" Sena! Sena! Hurry!" Mihae called him to him when he returned from School Thursday in the afternoon.

" What is it mom?" Sena asked before being shocked to see not only his parents on the couch but also Mamori and hers. There was a bunch of snacks available along with drinks to wash them down.

" Hey there Sena." Anezaki Akito said as he waved at the boy he saw as a nephew. His wife safely tucked at his side.

" How was practice?' Mamori's mom asked.

" Hi Aunty... Uncle... it was fine, we watched the Sankaku game from last week. They're a really good team... Kanako-sensei said that if they find their specialty they might make a real name for themselves. Tomorrow we're suppose to do some special training for the game this Sunday." Sena said making the parents smile since they could hear from his words Ojo wasn't going to let their guard down.

" Sit down son they're about to start airing your game." Shuma said with a smile making Sena fill with disbelief.

" There's room right here Sena." Mamori said as she practically pulled him on top of her as she sat on the love seat. The parents chuckled lightly thinking they were showing their innocent yet odd sibling skin ship. Sena had to struggle to sit at her side instead of on her. He knew that he wasn't going to escape her hold but the least he could do was get himself out of a more embarrassing one. Of course his parents didn't find it too odd since Sena had spent a lot of time on Mamori's lap when they were younger.

Sena watched with awe as the game went on. His ears nearly going deaf as his family cheered at his success. He couldn't understand why his mom and Mamori had to be so loud when they already knew what was going to happen. Sena was definitely shocked when he saw the change in his team after Sakuraba's hit. He couldn't believe his parents and the commentators of the game gave him so much credit. His mouth was left hanging at the bad ass skidding stop he did when he made a touchdown. His uncle whistling in admiration at how impressive the normally shy teen looked. Mamori couldn't help the blush and dribble of blood that came out of her nose when her imagination ran loose. Lucky for her that night's attention was focused on Sena so no one noticed her hormones making her body scream at her to take Sena to his room and rape him.

+-*/\*-+

" Will Ojo's Eyeshield 21 be the reinforcements the White Knights have been needing? Can the Sankaku Punks rebel agaisnt Ojo's Might?" The Coach of the Sankaku Punks read in the newest Addition of the Football Monthly that just came out early Friday Morning, after the broadcast of Ojo's game agaisnt Deimon. The Coach growled before throwing the magazine at the ground.

" They're nothing but gossip hungry fools exaggerating a game that is considered a free pass. We'll show them the difference between a real game and Ojo's results agaisnt Deimon." The man said making his players laugh as they suited up to practice.

+-*/\*-+

" Today's going to be a light day of training with minimal contact." Kanako said as she looked at her complete offensive team. She made them run some plays agaisnt the Shogun and his Defense. Wakana and the players on the side couldn't help but feel they were watching a real game as the two Coaches fought to gain a victory with the players at hand.

" You alright Sena?" Ikari asked as he helped the running back to his feet. The tiny speedster had just been speared tackled by Shin.

" Yeah...but its really hard to get past Shin-sempai... especially with them having Otawara as a defensive Lineman." Sena said as he rubbed his freshly injured ribs.

" Ah ha ha! It might hurt but this is going to make us even better." Taki said as he went into a good guy pose.

" Sorry about that Sena... I kind of got my head a little too into the game and wasn't paying attention. But good job on gaining those six yards instead of letting me cause us a wasted down... or worse." Takami said making the freshman look at him. The quarterback had been scanning the field in hopes of making a pass Shin couldn't block. Such a move would have been possible when Taki broke free for a moment. But the old school quarter back didn't see the hidden blitz until Ikari warned him. With a quick scream to Sena, Takami was able to do a modified Flea Flicker to the tiny Running back. With normal players it would have prevent the major loss of some yards when Takami was sacked. But thanks to Sena speed the running back had gained the yards needed for a first down before being speared by Shin.

" Don't mention it Takami-sempai... we're a team right." Sena said making Takami ruffle his hair in a big brother way. They were getting Sena into the mentality of removing his helmet when his neck or head got hurt during a play.

" You're a good kid Sena-kun... not many are willing to take a Spear Tackle during practice for another guy." Takami said making Sena chuckle sheepishly as Ikari and Taki smirked.

" It was nothing." Sena said with embarrassment since the rest of the offense was praising his ability to absorb tackles.

" Trust me Sena its more than nothing... but that last play gave me an idea... its too early to work it in now but I think I'll be adding a new page to Black Gospel soon." Kanako said before telling the offensive what play she wanted them to work.

"Both sides are playing great." The medical expert of Ojo said as he watched the two teams play agaisnt each other.

" Isn't it amazing Tojo-sensei... last year we had to focus on passing because of Shin destroying all chances of running. But this year Ikari, Natsu and Sena are helping us a lot." Wakana said with excitement as she watched her friends play. Ikari and Taki did their best to block, when Taki got the chance he would rush down the field to make a catch. Sena was naturally running his tiny body to the ground by making a rushing attempt that always resulted with him being speared by Shin. Except for that one time Takami made him charge through the middle which resulted in him and Ikari being smashed by Otawara's ridiculous size and strength. The never serious Center laughing his head off while releasing a fart after the play was over. Takami and Taki had to rush and help the two players off the ground that Otawara had planted them face first into.

The team along with Kanako showed shock when Ikari and Sena practically demanded for them to try the play again. Which they did and continued to do until Ikari held Otawara on his own long enough for Sena to break free and be speared tackled by Shin. However the Coaches and the other players had been filled with awe and determination because of their unwillingness to give in.

" That it is Wakana... just look at Kanako, I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much. Even when we had the golden generation." The Shogun said as the dark favoring Urashima watched her knights fight to the best of their abilities. With simple and calm words the boys under her command worked to fulfill her will. She would make quick changes and would send in reserved players when one would tire out. She would also flip between plays from the White and Black Gospel since she wanted the Offensive to be able to use both. The White Gospel being a playing style that was more traditional and safer. The Black Gospel being a style that Kanako favored which focused on reading one's opponent and using minimal effort to gain maximum results.

" That's enough for team training." The Shogun said when an alarm went off. All the players were panting hard and grateful for the sudden break.

" Sena... I got a special training for you to practice for the rest of the day. Wakana should be done setting it up." Kanako said as he pointed towards where the Manager was. Sena turned his head and watched as his friend finished putting some white tape on the ground.

" She'll explain everything." Kanako said before walking off to check on her other players and help them grow as athletes.

" What do you think?" Wakana asked with a smile as she saw Sena run up to her.

" It's look good... but what is it?" Sena asked as he saw the many impact padded post set up in a zig zag pattern.

" Its a training route..." Wakana said making Sena nod his head.

" The plan is for you to run between the tape while carrying a ball." Wakana said as she pointed to the path she had made with the white tape.

" But isn't it a little close to the posts?" Sena asked.

" That's the plan." Wakana said making Sena look at her with shock.

" The post are suppose to represent defenders. You're really good at running between defenders but Kanako-sensei wants to make you better." Wakana said making Sena gulp something was going to tell him he wasn't going to like what came next.

" How am I suppose to do that?" Sena asked.

" You need to run as fast as you can between the tape. When you reach a defender you are suppose to shift the ball to a one handed carry. The idea is to put yourself between the ball and the defender while making sure the ball is safe. That's why the zig zags are set up in a way that will make it hard not to crash into a defender." Wakana said making Sena nod his hesitation.

" Also there is a penalty if you don't stay within the lines." Wakana said making Sena look at her with shock.

" Every time you step outside the line you have to give me one push up." Wakana said as she handed him a football as they stood at the start of the course he was to run. " Oh and if I feel you weren't fast enough you have to give me ten push ups." Wakana said making Sena once again wonder why he allowed others to dictate his life. " And finally if you are running and you lose the ball that's an automatic twenty push ups." Wakana said making Sena pale.

" Do your best Sena." Wakana said as she started the stop watch hanging around her neck. Sena nearly tripped over his own feet before running through the path.

_' Eleven... just as many defenders as when I'm playing a game.' _Sena thought as he finished his run.

" You owe me three Sena." Wakana said as Sena went to the front. He quickly did them and ran once again.

" You owe me twenty four." Wakana told Sena half hour into his new training.

" What?" Sena asked with disbelief.

" Not only did you drop the football when you bumped into that last body but you stepped out of the line four times. The push ups add up." Wakana said making Sena want to cry before doing the physical work out that was going to hurt his arms.

" How's the boy holding out?" The Shogun asked as he stood next to Kanako that was watching over the offense.

" It's going to be hard fixing him of his braking problem." Kanako said as Sena nearly crashed with a post.

" True, but this should help if we keep mixing the defenders up. And it will help strengthen his arm so that he can perform his role with greater ease. I'll order some more equipment so that he and the other running backs could practice this way on a regular basis." The Shogun said making the fair skinned Urashima to nod her head.

" I would appreciate that, but for the moment it isn't needed." Kanako said as the their three running backs ran the course one after the other making it harder than normal since when one bumped a defender it would wobble making it harder for the person behind him to dodge. Which would them create another hit making it move even more than before. By the end of training Sena could easily swear his arms was going to fall off. He was grateful that they weren't going to have practice that Saturday because of the game on Sunday. He also thanked his dad for picking them up from practice.

Sena dreamed that night about his next game while his arms cried from the punishment they took thanks to all the push ups Wakana put him through.

Omake Theather

House Arrest.

A light humming could be heard as a quarter American teen prepared to leave her home. She had a light traveling bag filled with some spare clothes and certain items girls her age needed. It was all new things that she had just bought during the week and now planned to leave at the house of her childhood friend. After spending an entire weekend at his place she learned that she was missing things she normally had at her place. Of course she did get a bit of a thrill by using some of Sena's things.

Which is why she planned to claim some space in Sena's room for her stuff. She didn't see nothing wrong with it since there was already a spare Futon for her. Of course she had never used it even when she was younger.

"Where are you going Mamori?" Anezaki Akito asked as he saw his daughter head to the door. He looked at the living room clock and frowned at the time.

" I'm going to spend the night at Sena's." Mamori said as she reached for the door handle It was a little past nine making it a bit dangerous to travel. Even if it was a short distance to Sena's.

" Don't you think its a little late for a sleep over? If you really were going there why didn't you leave earlier?" Akito said making his daughter look at him with shock.

" I am going to Sena's house, I didn't go earlier because Aunty Mihae and Uncle Shuma have to go pick up the guys after their practice." Mamori said making her father study her.

" Have you even asked them you were going to spend the night over there?" Akito asked.

" I did, I asked Aunty Mihae last week end and she said I could stay over as much as I want since Sena doesn't mind." Mamori said making her father a little confuse.

" Well if they don't mind, I guess its okay. I'll be calling their house later to make sure you're there." The man said making his teenage daughter to sigh.

" Dad what do you think I was going to do?" Mamori asked making the man embarrassed.

" Well you are at that age? And your Mom was a bit of party girl while growing up... I can't count the number of times I sneaked her out of your grandparents place." Akito said making his daughter look at him with disbelief.

" Dad I'm not like that." Mamori said making her father chuckle with embarrassment.

" Mamori some guy named Hiruma is on the phone. He said he needs you to hurry up and meet him before you go shack it up with the pipsqueak. " Mamori's mom said with a tone full of confusion making the eyes of her daughter and husband to grow.

" You can hang up mom, I don't even want to talk to that jerk." Mamori said with anger.

" Shack it up with the pipsqueak? Is there something you aren't telling us." Akito asked his only child.

" There isn't Dad, Hiruma just likes running his mouth and making everyone's life a living hell." Mamori said making her father not like the anger her daughter was radiating agaisnt the guy calling her.

" Who is this Hiruma and why is he giving you so much trouble?" Akito asked making Mamori open her mouth.

" Sena told me a little about him." Mamori's mom said making the eyes of her daughter to grow once again. A bad feeling in Mamori's stomach began to grow as her father paid complete attention to her mother.

" Sena said that he was Mamori's most recent Ex boyfriend. Apparently he is the Quarterback and Captain of the Deimon Devil Bats. Sena has heard some really bad rumors about him and worries that the guy might not be a good influence on Mamori." The housewife said making her daughter pale. The teen couldn't believe her Sena had gotten such a ridiculous idea in his head.

" Mamori you won't be going anywhere... it seems like we have a lot of talking to do." Akito said as he pointed to a seat in the living room for her to take. Mamori lowered her head in shame as her mother wondered what was going on. The teen ended up grounded since it was hard for her to set up a defense when she was going up agaisnt Sena's word. A word that her parents completely trusted since they knew he couldn't lie to save his life.

She did her best to explain the situation but Hiruma made things harder by picking the worst time to call and leaving a message that got her in more trouble. In the end her parents believed that the Demonic Quarterback was jealous of Sena and that was the reason he was harassing their daughter. Which is why she was stripped of her phone and would not be going out to sleep at anybody's place unless they knew for a fact she wasn't going to make an escape in the middle of the night.

+-*/\*-+

***Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus**Bonus***

**Omake Theather:**

**A Saturday preview of things to come.**

" Kobayakawa Sena I want you in the living room right this moment!" Mihae yelled waking her son from his happy dream of going through team practice while not having to be speared by Shin.

" What?...Why is Mom so mad?" Sena asked himself as his brain attempted to reset itself. He nearly stumbled down the stairs to make sure his mom wouldn't rip his head off. His eyes grew as he saw a sight he didn't expect to see so early in the morning.

" You have an interesting taste in Pajamas." Saotome Akira said as she sat in the living room with her friends and Sena's mom.

" I think he looks cute in them." Dita said making Sena blush.

" What are you girls doing here?" Sena asked with shock as he wished they were anyplace but his living room.

" We heard you took Konno and Wakana shopping. Its not fair that you get to spend a day with them and not us." Mikoto said making Sena pale.

" While were at it we can pick some thing Sena-kun can sleep comfortably in. We can't let the Eyeshield 21 sleep in those Pajamas for too long."Yuzuha said making her friends nod their heads.

" Mom why didn't you tell me had guest?" Sena asked making his mother to giggle/

" Consider it punishment for not waking up early. Last week you didn't wake up until nearly twelve in the afternoon. Don't even think for a moment that I'm going to be letting you waste your time away by sleeping. No go get dressed your friends have been waiting for a while for you to wake up." Mihae said making Sena pale.

" How long were they here? And what were they doing to spend the time?" Sena asked as his father came out of the kitchen with his newspaper and a cup of coffee.

" Trust me son you don't want to know." The man said as he calmly walked to the door. He decided to go talk to Akito this morning since he didn't want to hear any more teenagers girls enjoying the baby pictures of his son. He shivered at the thought of the cruel woman he married as she paraded around embarrassing photos that would ruin her son's image if they got out.

Sena decided to cut his losses and rush to change the faster he got the cheerleaders out of his home the better. After three hours of reliving his humiliating childhood Sena was finally allowed to enjoy his time with the Saotome Girls. He enjoyed watching movies with the four and going shopping with them. Even if he ended up as their pack mule and dress up doll. What he didn't know is that he left many guys jealous since he was somehow able to interact with so many girls at once without making a fool of himself. Especially when the girls call him out as a pervert and spent a lot of time cuddling with him. The only odd event was when Deimon's Wide Receiver saw them and declared Sena his rival for Mamori's love. Apparently they were going to face each other in American football to see who the real ace was. To upset the monkey like teen Sena honestly stated he didn't care who Mamori wanted to be with since he didn't love her.

" So who was that?" Akira asked as Sena walked back from the place Reimon had wanted to speak to him.

" If I remember correctly his name was Montaro Rai." Sena said while wondering why the Wide Receiver of Deimon suddenly snapped at him. Much less challenge him since they played different positions that couldn't really compete because their numbers was rated differently.

" Monta, Huh?" Mikoto said making Sena look at her.

" That's a good name for him." Dita said with an innocent smile.

" Monta the Monkey..." Yuzuha said as they watched the Deimon Student show some monkey traits.

" How about we finish up before heading home?" Sena said in hopes of stopping his friends from getting too used to the nickname they made for Deimon Catcher. Unfortunately for Sena the nickname had reached the name of a certain quarterback that was ready to use it to his advantage.

+-*/\*-+

GatsuBerk: You're still here... I'm so happy...(T.T) For those that feel this chapter was lacking I'm going to have to agree with you. I hope next time I'll be able to deliver something more to your liking. Read, Review and all that good stuff. Ja Ne and Happy New Year.


End file.
